


All I've Ever Dreamed - A Dean Ambrose Fanfiction

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: "not gay", Angst, Betrayal, Dean is a fanboy, Dean wants to become a wrestler, Decided to transfer it over, Fluff, Full fledged and conpleted, M/M, Posted on wattpad first, Roman's the best, Seth is famous, Slow Burn, This is long long long, definitely gay, dreams do come true, fulfillment, happiness, this is an old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 150
Words: 51,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: DA: No...way.SR: Dean, I'm assuming?DA: Wait, you actually responded?! That is so amazing!DA: I'm so fanboying right now!SR: Dean....you're freaking out on me.Or the one where wrestling fan Dean Ambrose goes to WrestleMania and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Randy Orton/Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns/Dolph Ziggler
Comments: 29
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is a long fanfiction. Like REALLY long. That being said, some chapters are super short, because I divided them up based on time skips. So please bear with that, and I really hope you enjoy. This story is a couple years old now and my writing style's a bit different, but I still love it. Hope you do too :)

Dean Ambrose was the most excited he'd ever been in his entire life. He was currently standing in a line at WrestleMania, the biggest wrestling pay-per-view of the year. Well, not in line for the actual event. Not yet, anyways. But something even better.

He was in line to meet Seth Rollins, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. On Sunday night he would be wrestling Randy Orton in the main event. But today, he was sitting in WrestleMania Axxess, sitting at a table and patiently signing all of his fan's items, answering all their questions, and posing for all their pictures.

Dean would readily admit that he was a tiny bit obsessed. He'd been waiting in the line for nearly five hours, clutching his hat so tightly he thought he might've permanently ruined it. He was almost to the front; there were only two people left in front of him.

As the first person finally walked off, Dean pulled out his phone and opened his camera, checking his hair. With a sigh he ruffled it, then patted it down, frowning at both results. At seventeen, he was just a gangly teen with bad hair and worse acne.

He was still looking into his phone a few minutes later when he was shoved from behind, stumbling forward. "Hey, idiot, it's your turn. Pay attention and get off your stupid phone!"

Dean bit his lip, eyes filling with tears, as several similar comments were made farther back in the line.

"Don't pay any attention to them." A voice murmured. Tuning away from the crowd, he saw Seth Rollins smiling gently at him.

Dean swallowed hard and straightened up, looking down in embarrassment. 

"What's your name, kid?"

"D-Dean Ambrose." He said quietly.

Seth nodded. "Nice hat." He said, gesturing. Dean nodded, a shy smile appearing on his face.

"I was hoping you would sign it?" He asked awkwardly. When Seth nodded, Dean held it out to him, unable to hide the wide smile that broke out when the man took it.

"So, who's your favorite wrestler?" Seth asked, handing his hat back to him.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You are." He said. "This is the only line I stood in..." he ducked his head.

"Whoa...really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah-" Dean grinned. "I'm gonna be WWE Champion, just like you. In fact, give me two years and I'll take it from you."

Seth laughed. "Oh? I might just take you up on that, if you're serious."

"Deadly. It's all I've ever wanted."

Seth met his eyes, then leaned forward a bit. "Look, if you promise you won't freak out on me..."

Dean bit his lip shyly. "Can't promise that-"

"Alright, alright. Here, this," He said, writing something on a picture, "This is my number. You finish school, and... if you wanna become a wrestler...text me if you need anything. And when you think you're ready...call me. I'll make sure you have an in."

He handed the picture to Dean, who simply stared in shock. "For real?"

"For real." Seth murmured, smiling. "It was nice to meet you, Dean. I hope you enjoy WrestleMania."

Dean smiled back, putting his hat on and walking quickly away.

As soon as he was out of line, he grabbed his phone and typed in the number. He bit his lip, then began to type.

Seth Rollins

New Message: Friday, March 27, 2015

3:14 PM

DA: No...way.

SR: Dean, I'm guessing?

DA: Wait, you actually responded?! That is so amazing!

DA: I'm so fanboying right now!!

SR: Dean...you're freaking out on me.

DA: Whaaaaaat? Am not.

DA: Please don't quit responding.

SR: I'm at a meet and greet right now, remember?

DA: Oh...right. Well, I promise I won't bother you then.

DA: Bye.

SR: Bye, Dean. 

SR: :)

Dean put his phone back in his pocket with a smile. He had Seth Rollins' number. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he imagine something like this could happen. Now he just had to make sure he didn't freak Seth out too much. All it would take was one too many messages and Seth could block him. With a sigh, he walked out of the building and hailed a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins

Today

5:45 PM

DA: Hiiiiii! I hope your meet and greet went well.

DA: Seth, where are you??? I know the meetings are over!

DA: Wait I'm not bothering you am I?

DA: Omg I'm so sorry I'll stop.

SR: No, no, no.

SR: Dean, don't be upset, I was on the phone with Dolph.

DA: Dolph Ziegler? He's my FAVORITE wrestler.

SR: :(((

DA: Awww...

DA: Are you jealous?

DA: Of COURSE you're my favorite. Dolph's second.

DA: Don't tell him I said that, though.

SR: Don't worry, I won't. How are you enjoying the WrestleMania experience?

DA: It's so amazing!!! I can't wait to see you beat Randy Orton on Sunday. I know you will.

SR: Oh you do, huh?

DA: Yep :)

SR: Well, I hope you're right.

SR: ;)

DA: Is that a winky face? 0.o

SR: What's wrong? Do you not like winky faces???

DA: Of course I like winky faces, but you have to warn me before you do that.

SR: ...Why?

DA: Cause.

SR: Cause?

DA: Give me a second, I'm thinking.

SR: All right. You think. I have to go.

DA: What? No don't leave!

DA: Seth?

DA: :(

Dean lay on his hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hoped he hadn't scared Seth away. That'd be his luck.

He opened his phone and stared at the messages, making sure they hadn't disappeared. Fifteen messages from the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He wanted to tell everyone at school, but that was a surefire way to get Seth to stop talking to him. Especially if hundreds of crazed girls suddenly had his personal number.

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and texted his best friend, Roman Reigns.


	3. Chapter 3

Romans Reigns

Today

6:00 PM

DA: Ready for dinner?

RR: You'll have to wait... I'm waiting outside the building.

RR: Randy's coming out soon.

DA: You're waiting to see the enemy?!

RR: I like Randy, Dean. Just accept it.

DA: As long as you don't cheer for him in the main event.

RR: OF COURSE I'm cheering for him!

DA: BOO!

DA: Well, I'm rooting for Seth. And he's gonna win.

DA: :)

RR: You wish.

RR: Did you get to see him?

DA: Yes!

DA: He was so nice!!!

RR: That's good. He sign your hat?

RR: Oops, gotta go. He's coming out.

DA: Awww okay.

DA: Meet me at the pizza place right down the street, okay?

RR: Kay.

Dean pulled his shoes on and left the room, walking down the hallway slowly. Roman was obsessed with Randy Orton. Though, he couldn't exactly plead innocent himself.

When he got to the lobby, his eyes widened as he saw who was standing there. "Seth?"

The man turned at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Dean." He said, smiling. "Sorry I didn't respond, my boss needed to talk to me."

"I was worried I was texting you too much." Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course not. Trust me, I've had way worse. You're actually doing pretty well."

Dean looked up, his eyes shining. Did Seth Rollins just compliment him? "T-Thanks."

Seth grinned. "Of course. Listen, I have to go, I'm heading out to dinner with some friends. Well, no, I take that back. We're eating in. With Wrestlemania on Sunday, this city's crawling with fans. We figured we'd get some peace and quiet if we stayed in our rooms. Point is, I have to go meet them."

"Oh." Dean nodded. He didn't know why; but he found himself wishing Seth had more time. "No, I totally get it. It...it was really awesome to get to see you again."

Seth rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It was good to see you too, Dean." He stared at him for a moment, then simply smiled and walked away.

Dean watched him leave, his eyes wide. Then he turned and left the lobby, walking down the street and smiling to himself.

He reached the pizza place nearly fifteen minutes later, with Roman nowhere in sight. He wasn't surprised. Roman would willing stand outside in a crowd all day if it meant being close to Randy Orton. He smiled at the thought and got a table.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Rollins

Today

6:23 PM

DA: Hey! How's dinner going?

DA: I'm still waiting for my friend :(

SR: It's good.

SR: Dolph says hi :)

DA: Wait, really? You're lying. Did he really?

SR: Yeah, he did.

SR: Now Paige is saying she wants to meet you.

DA: Paige?! Why?

SR: Cause I was talking about you. She said you sounded cute.

DA: No she didn't.

DA: I'm not cute :(

SR: She thinks you are. I told her you wanted to be a wrestler.

DA: She thinks it's stupid, doesn't she?

SR: Not at all. She said she'd help you train.

SR: Well, when you come to the Performance Center, anyways.

DA: That is literally so cool. Tell her I can't wait.

DA: Oh, gotta go. My friend's here.

SR: Bye, Dean :)

Dean just managed to slip his phone into his pocket as Roman approached. "Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Ambrose." Roman sat down across from him. "How was meeting Seth Rollins?" His eyes were teasing.

Dean crossed his arms. "It was great. He was super nice, like I said earlier. And he did sign my hat." He took it off, showing it to Roman. "Forgot to tell you."

Roman took the hat, grinning. "Dean: I look forward to seeing you take MY title. -Seth."

Dean sat up straighter. "Wait, does it really say that? I thought he just signed his name!" He snatched the hat back, eyes shining as he stared at the message.

His friend laughed. "You are so in love, Dean."

Dean looked up at him indignantly. "Am not! You're the one who's gay, anyways, why don't you go drool over him?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Defensive, much? Besides, you know I have a crush on Randy. Always have. Dean, when are you gonna accept that you're bi?"

Dean's chest tightened. "I'm not bi. Just because you don't have any LGBT+ friends-"

"Seriously?" Roman snapped, cutting him off. "You know what, I'm sorry I even brought it up. Can we just order some food?"

Dean looked down at the menu. "Yeah. Sorry." He murmured.

They were both silent for a few minutes as they leafed through the menus. Once they'd ordered, dean met his eyes with a sigh. "I really am sorry, Ro. That was a low blow."

Roma ran his fingers through his thick, long black hair. "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. Don't stress about it."

"So...we're good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We're good." His friend replied. Dean smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly nine o'clock when Dean finally made it back to his hotel room. Roman had walked him back, only leaving when he reached his room on a different floor. Dean had promised to text him the next day, saying they'd get together and discuss their predictions.

He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed, pulling out his iPad to watch his favorite match. Royal Rumble 2014, where Seth Rollins had been hurt but never eliminated, been taken out of the ring, and had come back when there were seven competitors left to win it all.

With a smile, he watched as Seth slid back into the ring and clotheslined Neville, knocking him over the ropes. "Neville has been eliminated!"

He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Seth Rollins

Today

9:18 PM

DA: Your Royal Rumble match was SO awesome!

DA: I'm watching it rn.

DA: Does it hurt a lot when you get launched over the top rope?

SR: Nah. I'm invincible.

DA: You wish.

SR: Oh, is that what you think?

SR: You can find out for yourself when you face me for my title.

DA: You'll regret that I'm a few years when I beat you.

SR: We'll see about that.

SR: How was your dinner?

DA: It was good.

DA: My friend wouldn't shut up about how hot Randy Orton is.

SR: Oh yeah?

SR: Tell your friend Randy says thanks.

DA: Wait, Randy's there right now?

DA: Is there any wrestler that's NOT with you right now?

SR: Well, yes.

SR: But there are quite a few that are.

DA: Lol.

DA: But anyways, I'll tell Roman what Randy said.

SR: Roman? He's a guy?

DA: Yeah, he's gay.

DA: That doesn't bother you, does it...?

SR: No, of course not. Don't worry.

SR: I have lots of gay friends.

SR: Dean? You're not mad, are you?


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up late, rolling over in bed with a groan. Picking up his phone, he blinked sleepily, his eyes widening when he saw the texts from Seth. What would Seth think of him now?

Quickly, he started to text him back. Before he could hit send, his phone rang with an incoming FaceTime from Roman. Biting his lip, he hit answer.

"Ambrose! Er... did I wake you up?"

Dean suppressed a yawn. "Nah, I've been up for hours."

Roman grinned at him. "I can tell. Anyways, hurry up and get down here! We have to do our predictions, remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember. Give me twenty minutes, alright? I smell like... well, you don't need to know."

"Whatever you say, dude. Wash your nasty self and get down here."

Dean simply shook his head and hung up the phone, rolling out of bed and walking to the hotel bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Fully dressed in a hoodie, jeans and his hat, Dean made his way to the elevator and went to Roman's floor. When he reached the room, he knocked, yawning.

Roman opened the door, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at his friend. "Nice hat." He said.

Dean huffed and walked by him without a response.

His friend just laughed and followed him into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of his bed; Dean had already sprawled out over the majority of it.

"Alright." He pulled out his iPad watching Roman grab his computer. "We have a ton of matches to predict. It's WrestleMania, after all."

Roman grinned. "First match. Fatal 4-Way for the Tag Team titles. Ready?" When Dean nodded, he scrolled down the list. "Cesaro and Tyson Kidd vs. The Usos vs. Los Matadores vs. The New Day."

"Cesaro and Kidd." Dean said confidently.

"Seriously? New Day's got this locked down." Roman shook his head as they both typed in the picks. "Next - the Andre the Giant Battle Royal."

"Um, The Big Show. That much was match was made for him."

"Agreed. Undertaker vs. Bray Wyatt."

"Undertaker. Undefeated streak."

"I don't know. I think Wyatt has a chance."

Dean rolled his eyes at this but said nothing.

"John Cena vs. Rusev?"

"John Cena. There's no way they'll let Rusev be United States Champion."

Roman laughed and shook his head again, typing in Rusev next to his name. Dean typed Cena.

They went down the list, picking some of the same, some different, all the way until they reached the main event. Roman finished typing his pick and turned to look at Dean. "I know I don't even need to ask, but just to be official..." Dean nodded, smiling. "Randy Orton vs. Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Seth Rollins."

"Randy Orton." Roman replied. They both finished typing and saved the entries.

"I know you won last year, but this is my year. I can feel it." Dean got up off the bed and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"Whatever you say, man."

They sat watching random shows for a while, talking and daydreaming. Mostly about how Roman would marry Randy Orton someday.

Suddenly Dean sat up straight. "I never messaged Seth!"

Roman frowned, turning to look at him. "What did you just say?"

Dean froze. He knew he shouldn't tell Roman. Despite the fact that he was his best friend, he was a huge talker. Dean didn't think Roman would be able to keep it a secret. Not completely, anyways. But Roman was his best friend. And besides, hadn't Seth asked Dean to pass on a message to Roman? So... he must be okay with it.

He took a deep breath. "I... I never responded to Seth." He repeated quietly.

"Seth? As in, Seth Rollins? What do you mean, responded?"

"H-He gave me his number. At the meet and greet."

Roman's eyes widened. Then he started laughing. "I know you're crushing hard, Dean, but even that's pretty far fetched."

Dean frowned. "I'm serious!" He protested. He pulled out his phone and opened to the messages.

"That could be anyone, Dean, c'mon."

Dean glared. "Fine, I'll prove it."

Seth Rollins

Saturday, March 28

10:53 AM

DA: My friend doesn't believe this is really your number.

SR: Really? XD How do you wanna prove it?

DA: Tell me what you wrote on my hat.

SR: Okay.

SR: Dean: I look forward to seeing you take MY title.

Roman looked at him in shock. "Do you believe me now?" Dean asked hopefully. His friend nodded.

DA: He believes now.

DA: :)

SR: That's good.

SR: Hey, did you tell him what Randy said?

DA: He just tried to grab the phone.

DA: I should probably go tell him before he breaks it.

DA: Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't answer yesterday... I fell asleep.

SR: Oh...

SR: So, you aren't mad at me?

DA: No, of course not.

DA: Okay, I really have to go. He's threatening to strangle me.

SR: Ttyl, Dean.

Roman was staring at him, shaking him slightly. "Randy mentioned me?! What did he say?"

Dean shoved him off, glaring. "I told Seth you always obsessed over how hot Randy was, and he said Randy said thanks."

Roman froze, his cheeks turning a bright red. "Wait, you told him that? Randy probably thinks I'm crazy!"

"Don't worry, he doesn't. I promise." Dean smiled.

"How do you know?" Roman protested.

Dean could tell he was really freaked out, so he sighed. "Because Seth told me he said it meant a lot to him." A lie, he didn't know how Randy felt about it, but it wouldn't help Roman to know that. So Dean lied through his teeth.

It worked immediately. Roman calmed down, even blushed a little at his words. "Better now?" Dean asked. Roman nodded. "How about some lunch?"

When Roman nodded again, he smiled. "Good. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean finally stumbled back into his hotel room at about one in the morning. What had started as going out to lunch had ended up as an all afternoon exploration around the city, all the way through the evening, stopping at the hotel for dinner, and going back out to walk around the shops for far too long into the night.

He closed his door and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. Surprisingly, sleep didn't come. He lay there for a long time, then finally pulled out his phone.

Roman Reigns

Sunday, March 29

2:07 AM

DA: That was awesome, but I feel like if I sleep I might never wake up.

DA: What about you?

DA: Roman?

Dean sighed. Roman had obviously already fallen asleep. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon for Dean. He hesitated. It seemed wrong to text Seth this late, especially since he had the main event match, but...

Seth Rollins

Sunday, March 29

2:33 AM

DA: Hey.

DA: You're totally asleep right now. That's okay.

DA: Um, I couldn't sleep and just got bored so I thought I'd text.

DA: Never mind.

DA: Just forget I said anything.

SR: Dean? Why can't you sleep, what's wrong?

SR: Are you okay?

DA: Are you?

DA: Why are you awake so late?

SR: Couldn't sleep, I guess... Same as you.

DA: Oh.

DA: Well, you should try. You have WrestleMania tomorrow.

SR: Technically today.

SR: :)

DA: Stop being smart.

DA: It makes me feel dumb. :(

SR: What? Dean, you aren't dumb.

SR: You don't really believe that, so you?

DA: Well...

SR: Dean! You aren't!

DA: Alright, alright, I'm not dumb.

DA: Happy?

SR: If you believe that, then yes.

DA: Why do you care, anyways?

SR: I don't know.

SR: Maybe 2 AM makes me deep.

DA: Very funny.

SR: I'm serious!

SR: But you're right, we should both try to get some sleep.

DA: Do I have to?

SR: Yes.

DA: Fiiiine.

SR: Goodnight, Dean. ;)

DA: Winky face!!!

DA: Goodnight. :(

Dean sighed and closed his phone, putting it on his nightstand. He closed his eyes, laying down on his pillow, and sleep finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a slow start, but it's all part of it. It picks up, trust me ;)


	9. Chapter 9

When he finally woke up, it was past eleven. He grabbed his phone and groaned, seeing several messages from Roman.

Roman Reigns

Today

9:34 AM

RR: Hey, you up yet?

RR: Dean?

RR: C'mon, we've gotta get ready.

RR: It's WrestleMania tonight, remember?

RR: DEAN!

Dean got up out of bed and walked slowly to the shower. He'd respond to Roman when he got out. As his phone vibrated, he glanced at it for only a moment, sure it was Roman checking in on him again. Instead, he saw a message from Seth. He felt his heart skip a beat and quickly opened it.

Seth Rollins

Today

11:23 AM

SR: Hey, are you excited for WrestleMania?

SR: If you have a good seat, I'll make sure to say hey. ;)

Dean felt his cheeks burn with heat as he replied, typing so fast he thought he was going to break the phone screen.

DA: You've seriously gotta stop with the winky face. It's bothering me.

SR: Sorry. I wasn't trying to annoy you. :(

DA: No, I didn't mean annoying!

SR: Oh, good. So anyways, where's your seat?

DA: Way far in the back. And honestly, I'm lucky to have even gotten that.

SR: What do you mean...?

DA: Roman paid for most of it. I...don't have a lot of money, tbh.

SR: Dean, I didn't know.

DA: It's not like that! I'm not, like, broke or anything.

DA: But...I'm not planning to go to college.

SR: What?

DA: Well, that way I can start training as soon as I finish high school. :)

SR: Yeah, but Dean...college is important.

DA: Not to me.

DA: Listen, I gtg. Romans waiting for me.

SR: Bye...

Dean stared at the last text. He really wanted to keep talking to Seth. A lot. But he knew Roman would kill him if he didn't get going soon. Frowning, he put his phone away and got into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in line outside the Levi Stadium, Dean smiled up at Roman, eyes shining. This was one of the greatest moments of his life. "T-Thank you so much for bringing me here, Ro."

Roman looked down at him. "Of course, Ambrose." He gave him a tight, one armed squeeze. "You excited?"

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Um, yes, of course!" He jumped a bit.

"Hey, we're almost to the front." Roman grinned and pulled out their tickets. "Once we're inside, let's find some food and get to our seats, yeah?"

Dean nodded. And once inside, they went straight to a burger stand and got their dinner. "I think my dad would kill me if he knew how much junk food I've been eating on this trip."

Roman laughed, leading the way to their seats. "Well, that's why he's not here, right? Oh, turn left here, and go all the way up."

Dean slid in front of him and walked up the steps, reaching the top quickly. "Whoa. These seats have an amazing view." He said breathlessly.

"Not of the ring." Roman replied. He sounded guilty.

Dean turned towards him with a frown. "Ro, I'm lucky to be here at all. This is amazing, okay? Honestly. Now let's just enjoy it." With that, he sat down firmly and began to eat his burger.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth Rollins

Today

6:30 PM

DA: These matches are decent, but this kickoff show is taking forever!

DA: I wish you weren't the main event.

SR: Slightly offended by that.

DA: No, I didn't mean it like that!

DA: I just wish I didn't have to wait so long to see you wrestle.

SR: Ah. More acceptable. Roman there?

DA: Yeah, he's watching over my shoulder.

DA: Ow! He just shoved me. :(

SR: Oops. Well, tell him Randy says hi.

DA: What're you trying to do, give him a heart attack?

SR: Just passing along a message.

DA: I think he actually almost fell over. And he says hi back.

DA: No, wait, sorry.

DA: He said: Tell Randy I DO NOT obsess over how hot he is.

SR: XD That's hilarious.

SR: Rand said he's said because no one thinks he's not.

DA: Roman literally tried to rip the phone out of my hands.

DA: He said that Randy's SUPER hot, but I shouldn't type it cause he's embarrassed.

DA: He didn't say he's embarrassed, but I know he is.

SR: Poor Roman.

SR: Randy had to leave, but he wants to give Roman his number.

SR: So they can talk sometime.

DA: I think he screamed.

DA: Anyways, you're probably busy, so I'll leave you alone.

DA: Roman's shaking my arm.

DA: He would appreciate it if I got Randy's number before I left.

SR: No problem.

SR: 865-241-2234

DA: Thanks. He was about to strangle me.

DA: I'm gonna go calm him down.

Roman was putting up a magnificent fight trying to get the phone away from Dean, but Dean managed to fend him off. "I'm gonna give you the damn number, Ro, just relax, alright?!"

With a huff, Roman released him, pulling out his own phone and staring impatiently. Dean glared and read off the number for him. The second he was done, Roman was typing madly. Dean simply sat back and continued to watch the matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - This is obviously not Randy's real number. I typed ten random digits; please don't try and contact that number ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A half an hour later, WrestleMania began. Even Roman, whose cheeks had been a steady red for a while now managed to put the phone away to watch the matches.

Much to Roman's disappointment, Cesaro and Tyson Kidd won the Tag Team match, taking the titles, and John Cena retained his United States Championship.

By the time the fifth match rolled around, Dean was on a perfect winning streak, while Roman's stats were 1-3. Dean was gloating just a bit, but Roman was quick to remind him he still had a chance.

As the Bells twins, Brie and Nikki, came out to face AJ Lee and Paige in the only women's match of the night, Dean suppressed a yawn. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it till the main event..." he admitted honestly.

Roman frowned. "That's the only match you care about!" He protested.

"I know, I'm just...so tired..." Dean yawned, leaning against Roman's shoulder. Roman wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close.

"Sleep." He murmured. "I'll wake you up for the main event." Dean shifted slightly and opened his mouth to argue, but his eyes had already closed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV :)

Roman waited a few moments to make sure Dean was asleep. He smiled, brushing Dean's hair out of his face. He'd always considered himself Dean's older brother. Dean hadn't had the best childhood ever, and Roman had always been there to pick up the pieces.

He would readily admit that he'd had a crush on Dean when they were younger, but Dean had never expressed an interest in him, had never expressed that he was anything other than straight. So Roman, stubbornly standing with him through everything, was left to pine.

And then came Randy. Dean had started watching wrestling when he was seven years old, and had relentlessly tried to get Roman into it as well. Roman, however, hadn't gotten into it till nearly three years later, and the first match he ever watched was Randy Orton and Triple H vs. the Dudley Boyz.

He still remembered turning to Dean, eyes wide, and asking who the tall man with tattoos was. Randy was everything Roman could want in a guy and every type of famous that made it impossible. It sucked, but at least he had a crush that distracted him from Dean.

The fact that Dean was straight had always made Roman feel a little bit better, that small, comforting voice in the back of his head that said that Dean wouldn't go for any guy, that it wasn't just him.

And then there was Seth. Roman saw it the night Seth debuted. 2012, November in Indianapolis, and Seth had come rushing in like a bat out of hell and beaten Ryback and Cena for CM Punk to keep his title, and Dean had his eyes glued to the screen. Three years later, Dean swore he was straight, swore he just liked Seth's wrestling. Dean was lying, but Roman knew the truth. He was just waiting for Dean to admit it.

It hurt Roman, just a bit, to see Dean react that way. But it only took a few matches with Randy involved, and Roman hadn't looked at Dean twice.

They both had impossible crushed; they'd both known it. And so, while their relationship was purely platonic, they'd always been closer than most. 

Roman had liked it that way. But when Dean had admitted to having Seth's number, a thought, a small thing in his mind had sparked. Seth knew Randy. He'd forced the thought down, telling himself that Dean didn't even had Seth's real number, that it was a joke, and that even if it wasn't Randy didn't know Roman existed.

And then it wasn't a joke. And Roman's hope soared just that little bit more.

He was happy for Dean. He really was. And the second Dean realized what he truly wanted, the second he stopped lying to himself, Roman wanted to be there for it.

At the same time, he had to tell himself constantly that he couldn't, wouldn't, take advantage of Dean having Seth's personal number. Not even at the expense of talking to Randy Orton.

So he'd resorted to watching over Dean's shoulder all day; every time he'd pull out his phone Roman was there. It was more for a laugh than anything else, but when he saw that Seth had mentioned him, for the second time no less, Roman could hardly control himself. And when Seth had texted Randy's number, well, Roman was surprised he hadn't throttled Dean.

There had, admittedly, been that small seed of doubt in his mind, that the whole thing was a trick, but it had vanished the second he'd sent his first text.

Randy Orton

New Message: Sunday, March 29, 2018

6:43 PM

RR: Hi.

RR: Um, I'm Roman.

RR: Seth gave me this number.

RO: Roman?

RO: Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. ;)

RR: All good, I hope.

RO: Of course.

RO: So, how old are you?

RO: Whoa. That sounded bad.

RO: Sorry.

RR: No, it's fine!

RR: Um, I'm 19.

RO: You're in college?

RR: No...

RR: I may or may not have been held back when I was little.

RR: I'm a high school senior.

RO: Oh, okay.

RR: Why do you ask...?

RO: I was just curious.

RO: Told you it sounded bad.

RR: Maybe a little.

RR: ;)

RO: Ouch.

RO: Gtg, sorry.

RR: Oh...

RR: Text me later?

RO: For sure.

RR: Promise...?

RO: Promise. :)

And then WrestleMania began, and Roman had almost, almost, forgotten about Randy for the time being.

Once he was sure Dean was asleep, Roman pulled out his phone and stared at his texts. He didn't understand how it was possible that both he and Dean now had their crushes' personal numbers.

Roman was still as doubtful as ever. Sure, he had Randy's number. And that was great. That was... beyond amazing. But it didn't mean Randy liked him. Hell, Randy was straight as far as Roman knew. So right now, Roman didn't have a chance. He just hoped that would change.


	14. Chapter 14

The matches passed quickly, and Roman was feeling more confident as his score improved. By the time the main event rolled around, he was at 5-3. Better than before, but still out of the running as Dean sat at a perfect 8-0.

With a sigh, he shifted his arm, rousing Dean. His friend gave a soft groan. "Hey," Roman murmured. "The main event's about to start." Dean's eyes opened slowly as he blinked away the sleep.

"Did I miss his entrance?" He mumbled, pushing himself up in his seat. Roman smiled and shook his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean rubbed his eyes quickly and pulled out his phone, his vision still slightly blurry from sleeping. He needed to text Seth just one more time before the match began.

Seth Rollins

Today

11:12 PM

DA: I know you probably don't have your phone.

DA: Just wanted to wish you good luck.

DA: Not like you'll need it.

DA: Ik you'll win.

SR: Thank you, Dean.

Dean waited, but when Seth didn't say anything more he knew he'd left. As Randy's music began to play throughout the stadium, Dean put his phone in his pocket.

He looked over at Roman, smiling slightly as he saw his friend's eyes following Randy's every step down the ramp.

When Randy reached the ring, Roman was among the loudest to cheer. Dean booed, but quickly silenced himself, smiling, at Roman's expression.

Then Seth's music began. It was hard to imagine that just five minutes ago Dean had been texting the very man that was headlining WrestleMania. He grinned as Seth slid into the ring and raised his championship high into the air.

The entire stadium erupted in boos, much to Dean's shock. He'd thought Seth was a crowd favorite right now, but he supposed against Randy Orton he didn't stand much of a chance.

He felt his chest tighten slightly as he caught the expression on Seth's face on the screen. Hurt was reflected in his eyes. No one liked to be booed.

Seth managed to shake it off and handed his title to the referee. And with that, the bell rang.


	16. Chapter 16

The match had been going on for nearly forty minutes, and Dean could tell it was coming to a close. Each move was bigger, faster, and got the fans more and more excited.

Randy Orton bounced off the ropes and ran towards Seth, only to be kicked in the stomach. Seth grabbed Randy's arms and pinned them, smirking at the crowd before delivering his finisher move, the Pedigree.

The crowd made more noise than ever. Dean stood up, eyes wide. This was it. Had to be. Seth rolled Randy over and pinned him. Two and a half seconds later, Randy kicked out. Dean fell into his seat in shock.

Seth, down in the ring, looked shocked as well. He left Randy in the middle of the ring, climbing to the top rope and preparing to jump.

And Dean realized Seth was going to lose. In near slow motion, Dean watched as Seth leapt off the top rope and Randy jumped to his feet. In mid air, Randy Orton RKO-ed Seth Rollins to the ground.

The stadium erupted in cheers as Randy pinned him for three seconds.

Roman let out a shout and jumped to his feet, grinning wildly. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled a bit, but he couldn't do more than that. He couldn't believe Seth had lost.

Roman looked down at him, his grin faltering slightly. He pulled Dean to his feet, hugging him tightly. "You good?" He asked.

Dean nodded, shrugging a bit. "Feel worse for him-" he said softly, gesturing down to the ring. "Kept wishing him luck, and he knew he was gonna lose it-"

Roman sighed and nodded. "Text him once he goes backstage. Talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean murmured. He ran his fingers through his hair, yawning.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Roman said firmly, keeping a close hold on Dean. He led him down the steps, a painfully slow process as everyone else filed out of the stadium.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time they got to the car, Roman was half dragging Dean. His friend was near asleep against him, and Roman had to physically lift him into the car seat.

As they drove back to the hotel, he could hear Dean's phone going off in his pocket. Dean was asleep.

When Roman parked, he got out of the car and made his way around to the passenger seat. He smiled when he opened the door, seeing Dean asleep in the seat.

He unbuckled the seat belt and picked Dean up, carrying him into the lobby and up to his hotel room.

Once there he laid Dean down on his bed. He heard Dean's phone again and pulled it out with a sigh. His eyes widened when he saw the several messages from Seth.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, March 29, 2015

11:59 PM

SR: Hey, Dean.

SR: Hope you liked the match.

SR: It was amazing, headlining WrestleMania.

SR: Maybe we could do that someday.

Roman's eyes scanned the messages, his heart skipping a beat as he read the most recent.

Monday, March 30, 2015

12:31 AM

SR: I'm sorry I lost.

That was the message he'd just heard. Roman went to put the phone down, then paused. Seth was upset. Dean would be too, if he was awake. Taking a deep breath, he began to type.

Today

12:35 AM

DA: Er... hi. I'm Roman.

SR: Roman?

SR: What happened? Is Dean okay?

DA: What?

DA: Oh.

DA: Yeah, he's asleep.

SR: Oh.

SR: So you want me to stop texting?

DA: I mean... you don't have to.

DA: He isn't gonna respond, though.

SR: I'll... wait till morning, then.

DA: Okay.

DA: Bye then.

Roman sighed, placing his phone down on Dean's beside table. He brushed Dean's hair out of his face, smiling softly. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him, and walked back to his own room.

When he got there, he yawned, collapsing onto his bed and pulling out his phone, biting his lip. Randy was probably exhausted, if not already asleep. But he wanted to congratulate on his win.

Randy Orton

Monday, March 30, 2015

12:48 AM

RR: Hi.

RR: Um, congrats.

RR: On your win.

RR: You did really good.

RO: Thanks, Ro.

RO: :)

RR: Ro?

RO: It's a nickname. No?

RR: Um, yes!

RR: I just didn't expect it.

RO: Oh.

RO: Well, I'm gonna call you that now.

RO: It's cute. :)

RR: Damn, I'm blushing.

RO: My bad.

RO: So, um...

RR: Yeah?

RO: Is it true you're gay?

RR: Yeah...

RO: Me too. :)

RR: That's great.

RR: I love jokes like that.

RR: Make fun of me.

RO: Ro.

RO: I'm serious.

RR: ...For real?

RO: Yeah.

RO: No one knows.

RO: Well, besides Seth.

RR: Wow.

RR: I thought you were straight.

RO: Thought, or hoped?

RR: Hoped?

RR: That you were straight?

RR: You've gotta be kidding, I've had a crush on you for years.

RO: Oh?

RR: I cannot believe I typed that.

RO: Is it true?

RR: That I have a crush on you?

RR: Um...

RO: Just tell me.

RR: Yeah. It's true.

RO: Well, I must say I'm flattered.

RR: Oh, shut up.

RO: You shut up.

RO: And go to bed. It's late.

RR: It's not THAT late.

RO: Yes, it is.

RO: Go to bed, Ro.

RR: I don't want to. :(

RO: If you go to bed right now, I'll FaceTime you tomorrow.

RR: Wait seriously?

RO: Yeah, if you want.

RR: Yes, I want!

RR: I mean...

RR: Goodnight!

RR: :)

RO: Cute. ;)

RO: Goodnight, Roman.

Roman turned red, reluctantly placing his phone on the table. He got under the covers and turned off his lamp, thinking of how much had happened. And how fast. He smiled a bit to himself and rolled over. Soon he was asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean woke up surprisingly early, considering how late he was up the night before. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, feeling a pang of sadness. Today he and Roman were returning home to Cincinnati.

He got up out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing his phone off the table as he went.

His eyes widened as he saw the messages between Seth and Roman. 'I'm sorry I lost.' Dean felt horribly guilty. Seth probably thought he was mad.

As he watched, another message came through.

Seth Rollins

Today

9:03 AM

SR: Dean? Are you awake?

DA: Yeah, I am.

SR: I'm so sorry about last night...

SR: I know you wanted me to win and I just feel terrible.

DA: Seth, it's okay.

SR: Really?

DA: Yeah. :)

DA: I'm just happy I got to see you.

SR: Maybe I could see you again?

DA: I...can't.

DA: I'm flying home today.

SR: Oh.

SR: Well, where do you live?

DA: Cincinnati.

SR: That's pretty far.

SR: You're traveling with Roman?

DA: Yeah.

SR: Okay.

SR: Just promise you'll be safe.

DA: I will.

SR: Good.

DA: I'll try to text you later?

SR: Sounds good to me. ;)

SR: Oh wait, Dean?

DA: Yeah?

SR: What time are you leaving?

DA: Eleven, I think.

SR: Okay.

SR: See ya...

Dean pocketed his phone and went to the shower, turning it on. He stripped off his clothes and climbed in, letting the hot water run over his face and hair. He sighed softly.

He so wished he and Roman didn't have to leave today. Just one more day, maybe. But he knew his parents would kill him. He had school the next day; they wouldn't be for letting him miss it to travel.

He finished his shower and got dressed, towel drying his hair. Then he set to work packing his bags.


	19. Chapter 19

He finished a little over an hour later, stuff was strewn all over the room. He was just walking down to the lobby for breakfast when he realized he'd given Seth the wrong time.

They weren't leaving till one, but Dean hadn't known that until Roman had texted him about it while packing. He pushed the thought away. It wasn't a big deal, since Seth was just curious.

He reached the lobby and walked over to the breakfast buffet, which was already being taken down. With a disappointed sigh, he grabbed a bagel and turned around, running straight into a chest.

He stumbled back in surprise. "Sorry, my bad-" He looked up and froze. "S-Seth?" He stuttered.

Seth looked at him, smiling a bit. "Hey, Dean."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..." he bit his lip. "What... um, what are you doing here?"

"Remember I came to dinner the other night?" Dean nodded. "My friend gave me the hotel name, so I came to see you off."

Dean felt his cheeks burn, confusing him. "I-I... that's amazing. I can't believe I've talked to you in person three times. In, like, three days."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Are you freaking out on me, Dean?" Dean began to sputter and protest, but Seth just smiled.

"So..." Seth crossed his arms. "I thought you were leaving in twenty minutes yet... I don't see any bags or Roman."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we were. Honest. But Ro texted me and said one. I would've told you if..."

"If you knew I would be here. That's okay. You're here anyways, so no harm done, right?"

Dean nodded, smiling. "I loved watching you wrestle." He said softly.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't win. I know you wanted me to." Seth replied.

"Of course I did, but I'm just lucky I got to see you at all. I-" Dean broke off as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at Seth helplessly. "It's... it's Roman-"

Seth nodded "Answer. It's okay."

Dean smiled gratefully and tapped the phone. "Hello?" He asked. He honestly wasn't sure why Roman was calling him; if something happened with the flight he could've simply texted.

"Dean? Where are you? I knocked on your door!"

Dean caught Seth's eye, perplexed. Seth looked back just as confused. "Er... I'm down in lobby. What's up?"

"I gotta tell you in person. Hang on, I'll be right down."

"Ro, wait, I'm with-" The phone clicked. He sighed, shaking his head. He put his phone away and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked. He looked at Dean in concern.

"I'm... I'm not sure. Roman's coming down here now. He sounded okay..."

"Maybe I should go. So you guys can talk." Seth offered.

Dean's eyes widened. "No, I-" he bit his lip. "Stay." He said quietly.

"Okay." Seth replied. He led Dean over to a table by the buffet, and together they waited for Roman.

He arrived a couple minutes later, cheeks red and out of breath. His eyes widened when he saw Seth. "Um, hi. I'm Roman. You probably already know that, but-"

Seth smiled, nodding and giving a small wave.

"So, whats is important you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Dean pressed, looking up at his friend.

Roman turned to look at him, his eyes bright. "We're not leaving today."

Dean froze. "What?" He got up from the table, ignoring Seth's look of surprise. "Ro, I have school tomorrow, I need to get home!"

"Relax, it's just one extra day. I rescheduled our flight for tomorrow. It'll be fine."

Dean made a noise of disbelief. "Fine? You can explain to my dad why I missed a day of school. Why would you do that?"

Roman hesitated. He looked down, swallowing. He looked nervous. "I, uh-" Dean raised an eyebrow. "I FaceTimed Randy, and he wants to take me out to eat."

Dean's eyes widened. "That's why? Ro, I know you like him but this is too much, okay? Like, you just messed with our trip. My parents are gonna freak out and my dad- my dad is never gonna go anywhere again, you know how hard it was to convince him-"

"Okay, Dean." Seth was at his side, grabbing his arms. "Just take a breath, okay?"

Dean tensed at the touch and jerked away from him. "Get off me." He hissed. "Roman, we need to talk. Come on."

Seth released him and watched helplessly as Dean grabbed Roman's wrist and pulled him towards the elevators.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was sitting on the bed, looking across at Roman, who was leaning against the wall.

"One day?"

"One day. And I'll talk to your dad. Promise."

Dean took a deep breath as Roman watched him expectantly. "Okay?" His friend asked hopefully.

Dean nodded. "Okay." He replied. "So, now that I'm done yelling... I can't believe you're going out with Randy! Ro, I'm really happy for you."

Roman smiled brightly at him. "I'm happy too. I mean, I don't know if it's a real date or anything, but..."

"Of course it is. Randy's gonna love going to dinner with you. Don't worry."

Roman walked over and sat down on the bed, hugging Dean tightly. "Thank you for letting me do this."

Dean grinned and hugged him back. "Whatever, Ro. Just have fun, okay?"

His friend nodded and got up, saying thank you one more time before leaving the hotel room.

Dean grabbed his phone and texted Seth.

Seth Rollins

Today

11:15 AM

DA: Hi...

DA: Um, I'm really sorry, I just wasn't really thinking.

DA: I hope you're not mad.

DA: Can I come see you again?

SR: Hey.

SR: I'm not mad, but I can't hang out.

SR: My friends and I are packing up to leave soon, too.

DA: Oh. That's fine.

DA: When are you leaving...?

SR: In a couple hours.

SR: I won't be able to see you again before you go.

SR: Sorry.

DA: Don't worry about it.

DA: Bye, Seth.

SR: Bye.

Maybe Seth wasn't mad, but there was definitely tension between them. Dean felt like an idiot. He'd shoved Seth Rollins away to go and fight with his friend. Now he'd never get the chance to see him again. Not in real life anyways.

It was strange. Yes, Dean was upset. Seth was his favorite wrestler after all. He should be upset he blew a chance to spend time with him. But this was different. He felt something... more.

Dean shook it off. He didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't feelings. He wasn't gay. He knew that. Gritting his teeth, he threw his phone across the room watching it hit the wall and crack. Great. Just another thing to explain to his parents.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I just remembered. When I wrote this, I tried to do a lot of research about where places were, how long it'd take to get there, etc. There was one assumption I made that turned out to be incorrect (don't judge me). I thought that Ohio was in the central time zone. This is why RAW always starts at seven when they're at home. Sorry! Enjoy.

Dean spent most of the rest of the day hanging around his hotel room, watching TV and eating snacks. At a little past seven, he got a text from Seth.

Seth Rollins

Today

7:15 PM

SR: Hey Dean.

SR: My friends and I made it to Houston, just so you know.

SR: Are you gonna watch RAW tonight?

SR: Dean, talk to me.

Dean hesitated for a moment, then picked up his phone, ignoring the cracked screen as he began to type.

Today

7:26 PM

DA: Of course I'm watching RAW tonight.

SR: Right. Well, um...

DA: I'm glad you guys made it safe.

DA: How's Randy? He talk about his date?

SR: Randy isn't with us, Dean.

DA: Wait, what?

SR: Yeah, he doesn't have to be on RAW.

SR: He's coming up tomorrow for Smackdown.

DA: Oh.

DA: My bad, I guess...

SR: Something wrong?

DA: Nothing, I just...

DA: I could've sworn they were just going out for lunch.

SR: Well, they did, right?

SR: Maybe Roman thought he was leaving, too.

DA: Yeah. You're probably right.

DA: Anyways, you should go prepare for RAW, huh?

SR: I should, but... Dean?

DA: Yeah?

SR: Is everything alright between us?

DA: Yeah. For sure.

SR: Okay. I'm glad. :)

DA: Me too.

Dean put his phone down for a moment, then picked it back up. He found Roman's name in his contacts and dialed the number, putting the phone up to his ear. He listened to it ring. "This is Roman. Leave a message."

He frowned, placing the phone on the bed. Roman should've been back by now. And he would've answered if he'd been in his hotel room.

Dean pushed the thoughts away and got comfortable on the bed, watching as RAW started live on TV. It began with Stephanie McMahon walking out and going on some long rant about how Randy Orton cheated.

He was surprised Randy wasn't required to be on the show that night, since it would've made sense for him to come out and defend himself.

Instead, he grinned as Seth came out, saying the match was rigged, demanding Stephanie give him a rematch.

Things got even better when Triple H came out, calming down both his wife and Seth, and promising a rematch the next night on Smackdown. So that's what Randy would be doing tomorrow.

Dean continued to watch as Seth demanded that Triple H be out there for his match, to make sure Randy didn't try anything funny. The crowd booed, knowing that they would use it as a chance to cheat. Then they went to commercial.

Dean shook his head, smiling. Part of him loved Seth as a heel, and part of him wondered if he'd ever be face again. He missed the Seth Rollins that appreciated the crowd, instead of scorning them.

He sighed, pausing the TV and getting up off the bed. He wanted to watch it live, but he was also hungry. He went down to the lobby to find something to eat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV :)

Roman laughed, walking down the sidewalk. It had just turned dark; April in California had long days. It was cooler than he'd expected, but Randy had lent him his jacket. Their hands were intertwined as they walked.

"Lunch and dinner. I'm a lucky guy." Randy joked.

Roman looked at him in disbelief. "You're lucky? I can't believe you even wanted to meet me."

Randy wrapped his arm around Roman's waist, pulling him close as they continued to walk. "Who wouldn't, Ro?" He murmured.

Roman's cheeks burned as he leaned into Randy's touch. "This was literally the best night of my life. I don't want to go back to my hotel..."

"Then don't."

Roman looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Don't go back." Randy replied. "Not yet. Come back with me." He stopped, turning to fully face Roman. "My hotel is close to yours. Come back with me. Just for a little while."

Roman swallowed hard, staring at Randy. After a moment, he nodded slowly. "Okay." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" Randy grinned.

Roman nodded again, a smile breaking out on his face. "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around Randy, Randy doing the same, and they continued to walk down the street.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean called it a night at half past ten, unable to stay up for all of RAW after WrestleMania the night before. He decided to call Roman one last time, to make sure nothing was wrong.

"This is Roman. Leave a message."

"Hey, Ro. It's me. Just wanted to say goodnight. Hope you're doing okay. Call me." Dean hung up, placing his phone on the table and laying down, falling asleep to Monday Night RAW playing in the background.


	24. Chapter 24

He woke up late, rolling over tiredly in bed and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

He checked his phone and felt a pang of concern; a message from Seth but nothing from Roman. It was nearly eleven. He felt bad, calling Roman so much, but he hadn't heard anything for nearly 24 hours.

Swallowing his guilt, he called again, listening to the rings.

"Hello?" Dean closed his eyes in relief. Sleepy, but very much okay.

"Ro? Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

"Er..." Roman's voice was hesitant.

"Roman?" Dean froze as another tired voice sounded. "You okay? Who's on the phone?"

"Is that Randy?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Maybe...?" Roman said guiltily. "Give me just a minute." He murmured. Dean heard some shuffling, and a minute later Roman spoke. "I meant to call you, Ambrose, really, I just..."

"Ro, are you in his hotel room?" Dean pressed.

"Okay, Dean, don't freak out. He just offered to let me stay for a little while, and... well, it turned into all night."

Dean's eyes widened. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Dean-"

"Oh my God, Roman, are you serious? You just met him!"

"Dean, it isn't like that, okay, I swear. Maybe if you'd let yourself feel what you do for Seth, you'd know-"

"Do not being Seth into this, Ro!"

Dean heard Roman sigh. "I'm not gonna argue with you right now, Dean. I'll be back soon. Make sure you're packed and ready to go, okay?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Fine. See you soon." Then he hung up.


	25. Chapter 25

Since Dean had already packed with the intention of leaving the day before, he hardly had anything to do. He packed up his toiletries and simply lay on his bed, watching the RAW.

When he was done, he opened his phone, looking at the message from Seth.

Seth Rollins

Tuesday, March 31, 2015

8:36 AM

SR: Hey, did you see my match last night? :)

He smiled. Seth's match on RAW was truly amazing. It was a no disqualification match against Cesaro, and it was one of the longest matches Seth had been in to date. It had also had its fair share of chairs and tables.

Today

11:47 AM

DA: Yeah, I did. It was awesome.

DA: That chair actually bent!

DA: ...It must suck. :(

SR: It does. Worth it for the reaction, though.

DA: For sure.

DA: I just hope I'm never hit with a chair.

SR: Dean, tell me something.

SR: Do you want to be a great wrestler?

SR: Or just A wrestler?

DA: Great.

DA: No, not great. The best.

SR: Okay, I'll ignore the fact you want to be better than me.

SR: (Ain't gonna happen, by the way)

SR: But in all seriousness, Dean?

SR: No one ever became great by doing the bare minimum.

DA: I never said that!

SR: I know, I know.

SR: I'm just saying, you wanna be great, you gotta do big things.

SR: Get hit with chairs. Go through tables. Jump off ladders.

DA: Yeah, I get it, I'm just... scared.

SR: Why?

DA: Scared I'll hurt myself.

SR: You're going to. You suplex someone from the top rope, it sucks.

SR: Question is, are you determined enough to fight through it.

DA: And if I am?

SR: Then I look forward to seeing you in the Performance Center soon. ;)

DA: Would you train me?

SR: Would you want me to?

Dean started to respond as a knock sounded at the door. He looked up, distracted. It was a little past noon. More than likely it was Roman at the door. The question was whether or not Dean was ready to hear the 'explanation' his friend was going to spout out.

With a sigh, he put his phone aside and got up off his bed. He walked over and opened his door. Sure enough, Roman stood there, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Can I come?" He asked unsurely.

"Depends." Dean said, crossing his arms. "Is Randy hiding in your backpack?"

Roman flinched slightly at his words, and Dean realized how upset his friend was. He must've believed Dean was really mad.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, Ro, come in." He stepped aside to let him in, watching as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean himself leaned against the wall, staying silent.

"I'm sorry-" Roman began.

Dean held up his hand. "I'm not mad that you did it." He stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm mad... because you did it so quickly. Ro, you just met the man yesterday. Yes, you've been watching him wrestle for years. Yes, you've had his number for a few days. But you just met him."

Roman fidgeted on the bed, cheeks red with shame. "You're right-" he said quietly. "I know you're right. It just happened. We were in his room, cuddling. Watching TV. Then..." Roman's cheeks turned darker red. "He leaned over, and he kissed me. Really soft. And I kissed back. And we just... didn't stop."

He swallowed hard, looking up to meet Dean's eyes. "He felt horrible this morning, if that makes you feel better. He kept apologizing."

Dean sighed, looking at the floor. "No, it doesn't make me feel better. Look, Ro, you're nineteen. You're an adult. I'm not. I don't have any right to be telling you what you can and can't do. I just want to make sure you're okay with everything that happened."

Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "You mean consent." It wasn't a question, and Dean didn't disagree. "Yeah, Dean. I'm fine. Promise. Honestly, it was one of the greatest nights of my life."

Dean bit his lip. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you. You know that, right?"

Roman nodded. "I know. I feel the same."

Dean smiled softly. "You're so stupid sometimes, you know that?"

His friend nodded again. "I know."

Dean shook his head, grinning. "He sat down beside Roman, leaning against him and letting out a soft sigh. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to go home." He whispered.

Roman wrapped a gentle arm around him. "I know, Ambrose. We'll go see RAW, or Smackdown, or maybe a Live Event first chance we get, okay?"

He nodded, eyes still closed. "Okay, Ro." He murmured.

He felt Roman squeeze him gently, then let go. "You all packed?" his friend asked. 

"Yeah-" Dean replied, looking up at him. "Are we leaving now?"

"Wouldn't hurt to go a little early. It's almost 12:30 now, and by the time we get everything in the car..."

Dean slowly nodded. "Okay." he said softly. He got up, running his fingers through his hair. "My suitcase is in the closet."

Roman stood up as well, smiling softly. "Let me get my stuff. I'll meet you in the lobby. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled back, watching Roman walk out of the hotel room. The door closed gently behind him.

With a sigh, Dean walked over to the closet and pulled out his suitcase, staring at it. He didn't want to leave Santa Clara. Even thought Seth was no longer there, leaving meant leaving behind everything that had happened to him the past couple days.

Unfortunately, he had school. He should've been in class right now. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't already gotten a call from his father. They were supposed to be back in Cincinnati yesterday, but his dad would assume that he'd spent the night at Roman's. When he hadn't shown up in school today, though...

Maybe the school hadn't called him yet to let him know. Regardless, that meant he had a few hours at most before his phone would start to blow up.

He grabbed his phone off the hotel bed and pulled his suitcase out the door. He turned to look around the room one last time, then closed the door.


	26. Chapter 26

He met Roman in the lobby, and together they walked out to their rental car. Dean climbed into the passenger seat as Roman began to pack their stuff in the car. When they finally rolled out of the parking lot, it was one o'clock.

Dean stared silently out the window on the way to the airport; mind lost in thought.

"You good?" Roman's voice asked.

Dean blinked, turning to look at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He glanced out the window again. "I'm worried about my dad." He admitted.

He heard Roman sigh. "I promised I'd talk to him, didn't I?" Dean nodded. "Then why worry?"

"Because you haven't talked to him yet, Roman. And the school will call him soon, and then he'll call me, wondering why I'm not in class."

"Dean, you won't get in trouble, okay? I swear. I won't let him yell at you or..." his friend trailed off.

"Hit me?" Dean said, his voice barely audible. "He hasn't since I was eleven."

"I know, I just... I get nervous. I don't want him to hurt you." Roman took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry..."

Dean looked over at him. "It's done now, Ro. We'll deal with it when we get back." His voice was quiet.

"You know my door's always open if anything happens." Roman murmured.

"I know." Dean replied.


	27. Chapter 27

They reached the airport not long after, parking the rental car and grabbing their luggage before heading to check in. They had one large shared bag that they checked, then two small suitcases they'd brought.

Once their bag was checked they headed for security, a task that took unnecessarily long because Roman forgot to take a water bottle out of his bag.

After making sure the water bottle contained no poison (or maybe drugs, Dean was never really sure) and throwing it away, security allowed him and Roman to head to their gate.

They sat down at gate 23B with a sigh of relief; they still had half an hour before boarding.

Dean decided to grab a sandwich and got one for Roman, too. The two sat eating as the waiter for the flight attendants to start boarding.

When they did, Dean and Roman were some of the first people on; Roman had booked first class tickets. "It's your first time on an airplane, of course you're flying first class." Roman had said when Dean had found out.

They got settled in their seats, pulled out their music, and plugged in their ear buds, relaxing into the seats.

Nearly thirty minutes later, they were in the air.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV :)

Roman glanced over at his friend. Similar to the car, Dean was simply staring out the window, apparently lost in thought.

He looked calm, at least. Roman really did feel bad about delaying their flight. Dean's dad was friendly towards Roman, and had allowed them to go on this trip, after Roman had sworn up and down nothing would go wrong.

He still hadn't thought about how he was going to explain the delay to Mr. Ambrose. 'Sorry, Sir, I delayed the flight so I could have sex with someone' didn't seem like it would cut it.

Roman winced at the thought. He remembered exactly what had happened, too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV (Flashback)

They got back to his hotel at a little past nine, Roman's eyes already half closed from need of sleep.

Randy led him over to the bed, helping him settle in, and disappeared into the bathroom to change. He appeared a few minutes later in a thin white t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Can I...?" He trailed off, gesturing to the bed.

Roman turned slightly red. "Y-Yeah, of course-" he moved over, giving Randy room to climb onto the bed next to him. "'S your bed." He added after a moment.

Randy smiled softly. "True." He hesitated, then wrapped his a around Roman's shoulders. Roman immediately moved closer, resting his head on Randy's chest. His movements earned him a small chuckle from Randy.

"So," the man said, looking down at Roman, "what should we watch?"

He thought for a moment. "Royal Rumble?" He asked hopefully. "I want to watch you win."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "That seems rather egotistical of me."

Roman looked up at him with grey puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" Randy laughed at his expression and nodded, causing Roman to smile.

Randy turned on the WWE Network and found the 2015 Royal Rumble pay-per-view. Instead of watching the whole thing, he skipped ahead to the actual Royal Rumble match.

They watched in silence for a while, smiling as superstars were tossed, shoved, and clotheslined over the top rope. Roman laughed as he watched Kofi Kingston land on his hands (both feet have to hit the floor for a superstar to be eliminated) and walk himself back to the metal steps with his feet high in the air. He was eliminated minutes later, but it didn't matter. Kofi was simply known for doing crazy things to save himself from elimination.

The clock appeared on the screen, and the crowd began to count down from ten (always one number off) to welcome entry number twenty. "This is my favorite part." Roman said, his hand on Randy's chest.

Randy smiled down at him. "Really? Mine comes a little while later."

They resumed the silence as Randy entered the match, sliding into the ring and singlehandedly clearing out all six superstars in the ring. He waited for the next entry.

When the final superstar had entered the ring, there were seven competitors left: Big E Langston, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Heath Slater, Sheamus, and Cesaro.

Sheamus and Cesaro were in the middle of a feud, so they fought on one side of the ring until they eliminated each other, both toppling over the ropes at the same time.

Big E eliminated Heath not long after (to no one's surprise) and thus the final four were known. Dolph, Randy, Cena, and Big E circled the ring for a minute, glancing at each other.

"This is the moment I knew you would win." Roman said, watching carefully. "I mean, I'd been hoping since you entered, but once it got down to this I knew."

Randy smiled, squeezing him gently as they watched. Big E went after Cena, and Dolph after Randy.

It had been a long match, all four of them seemed determined to win. All of the sudden, John Cena clotheslined Big E, and over the ropes he went. Cena glanced at Randy, who gave a quick nod. Together, they lifted Dolph into the air and launched him over the ropes, where he fell onto Big E. And then there were two.

They beat the hell out of each other, and they pulled out all the stops. Cena had Randy on the floor. He turned and bounced off the rings to deliver his finisher. When he came running, Randy wasn't on the ground anymore. He had gotten up and, faster than anyone could blink, RKOed John Cena to the floor. He yanked him up and tossed him over the ropes.

As the crowd exploded into cheers, Roman did the same, clapping and grinning widely.

Suddenly, Randy grabbed Roman's chin, turning it towards him, and kissed him. Roman's cheeks felt like fire; he kissed back. It started out soft, but quickly turned rough, and Roman had Randy's t-shirt knotted in his hands.

Randy broke the kiss with a soft gasp and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner. He stared down at Roman, bare chest rising and falling. Roman wanted to pinch himself.

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Roman beat him to it with two words. "Don't stop." The words surprised him, but he'd never meant anything more in his entire life.

Randy didn't hesitate; he slipped his hands under Roman's shirt and kissed him fiercely.


	30. Chapter 30

"How long is the flight?"

Dean's voice brought Roman back to the present. He turned to look at his friend, blinking a few times to regain his focus. "Er... four and a half hours."

Dean groaned. "That's long!"

"Dean, that's why you have games and movies on your phone. Just distract yourself."

Dean huffed and glared at him. "You sound like a parent." He muttered, pulling out his phone.

"Sometimes I feel like one." Roman replied with slight amusement. "I'll tell you when we're about to land, alright? Just stay busy."

He thought he heard Dean mutter something about how he could stay busy, but Roman simply smiled and shook his head. He opened his music on his phone and pressed play.


	31. Chapter 31

The plane landed at eight fifteen, but they didn't actually leave the airport parking lot until almost nine.

Dean called the backseat of Roman's car and laid down, pulling out his phone and opening his messages from Seth.

Seth Rollins

Today

8:57 PM

DA: Would I want you to train me? Is that a joke?

DA: I'm safe back in Cincinnati, by the way.

It wasn't until they were almost home that Dean realized Seth wouldn't be responding as Smackdown was currently running. He wondered if Roman remembered that, because Dean hadn't even realized until just now.

"Smackdown's on, Ro."

"Yeah." Roman didn't say anything more, but his tired voice was enough to stop Dean from saying anything else for the time being.

Roman pulled into the parking lot of their high school not long after, turning to look back at Dean. "Where am I going?" He asked quietly.

Dean looked up at him, hesitating. After a moment he replied, "Yours."

Roman simply nodded and began to drive once more. At half past ten, they pulled into his driveway. Roman took all of their luggage into the house, then came back out and picked Dean up out of the car, carrying him up to Roman's room and laying him down in bed.

Dean immediately closed his eyes and snuggled close into the covers. A minute later he felt Roman slip in beside him, wrapping his arm lightly around his waist. "Night, Ambrose." He said softly.

And just like he'd done hundreds of times before, every time Dean had slept over, he moved just a tiny bit closer to Roman, took a tired breath, and replied, "Night, Ro."


	32. Chapter 32

Dean woke up first the next morning to Roman's alarm clock. Roman slammed his hand down on it sleepily, but Dean was already up. He slid out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sighed.

"Ro." There was no response. He shook his friend's shoulder a bit. "C'mon, we gotta get ready."

Roman gave a tired groan and didn't raise his head. Rolling his eyes, Dean left him in bed and went to the shower, bumping into Mrs. Reigns in the hall. "Hey, Patricia..." he mumbled, still half asleep. Roman's mom had long ago pulled him aside and told him firmly that if he was to be friends with her son he would not call her Mrs. Reigns, as it was too formal.

The woman smiled up at him kindly. "Hello, Dean. I see you two made it home safe and sound. Where's my son? Still asleep?"

Dean smiled back at her. "Yeah, just like always, huh?"

"Very true, dear." She walked past him, patting his arm as she went.

That was why Dean loved Mrs. Reigns. Her son could be gone for a week and return home at half past ten on a school night. She'd wake up to see that Dean had, without warning, stayed the night, and no questions were asked.

Patricia also knew her son was gay, and accepted it fully. She used to tease Roman and Dean about being together when they were younger, which resulted in Roman going red in the face and denying it repeatedly. Though Roman had admitted a while back to having a crush on Dean when they were little, Dean never felt weird or uncomfortable with the close nature of their relationship. Besides, Roman had Randy now.

Pushing his thoughts away, he went to the shower, turning on the water and letting it get hot. He stripped down to his boxers and went to take those off when the door opened.

"Shit, Dean, my bad."

Dean turned and glared at his friend, yanking his boxers up. "Fine time to get up."

Roman grinned. "Nice ass, Ambrose." He teased.

Dean threw his shirt at him, hitting him in the head. "Get out, you perv." Roman held up his hands in defense and left, closing the door behind him.

Dean shook his head, smiling a bit. Then he locked the door. He didn't need another interruption.


	33. Chapter 33

"For real though, Dean, I didn't know you were in there." Roman grinned, glancing over at him. Dean huffed but didn't answer.

He was in the middle of texting Seth.

Seth Rollins

Wednesday, April 1, 2015

8:21 AM

SR: So is that a yes?

SR: I mean, Paige wanted to help, so if you'd prefer her...

SR: And I'm glad you made it safe.

DA: I love Paige.

DA: But I don't want anyone to train me but you.

SR: Dean...

SR: I said I'd help you, but...

DA: What? Seth, please don't back out.

SR: I'm not going to.

SR: But I'm not qualified to train you on my own.

DA: What do you mean?

SR: I'm not a trainer, Dean. I'm a wrestler.

SR: I can give you tips, show you moves.

SR: But I can't train you on my own.

DA: Oh.

DA: But... you'll still help.

SR: Of course.

DA: Okay.

SR: Are you mad?

DA: You offered to help me train, Seth, of course I'm not mad.

SR: Good.

DA: I'm surprised you're up this early, after Smackdown last night.

SR: Did you watch it?

DA: Couldn't. :(

DA: We got home at half past ten, and I have school.

SR: You're gonna enjoy it.

DA: Why?

DA: Did you win your title?!

SR: Idk. ;)

DA: You know I could look it up right now.

SR: Yeah, but I also know you wouldn't spoil it for yourself.

DA: True...

DA: UGH.

DA: School needs to be over.

SR: Haha.

SR: Oh, um... how's your dad react?

DA: He...

DA: I haven't talked to him yet.

SR: What?

SR: What about when you got home?

DA: I stayed at Roman's for the night...

SR: You did?

SR: Dean, your dad is worried about you.

DA: How would you know?

DA: I'll see him after school anyways.

SR: Dean...

DA: Gotta go. I'm at school.

SR: Oh. Bye.

Dean looked up from his phone and over to Roman. "How much farther?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes, at least. Why?"

Dean just shook his head. "No reason." He said quietly. Roman looked over curiously but said nothing more, simply continuing to drive.


	34. Chapter 34

When they reached the high school, Dean grabbed his backpack and walked into the main entrance, waving goodbye to Roman as the two went to their respective home rooms.

Dean walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back, opening his phone and scrolling through his messages with Seth.

Though they had developed something of a friendship since they'd met, Dean still felt slightly awestruck while texting him. And he definitely felt guilty for being short with him. Seth didn't have to respond. He could start ignoring Dean anytime he wanted. The thought made Dean's chest tighten.

"Hey, Dean." A voice sounded from behind him, making him jump.

"Hey yourself, Sasha." Dean said, turning around in his seat. "How was your trip?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Dean. I thought you weren't going?"

"Ro bought my ticket." Dean said, a wave of gratitude rushing through him. "I went with him."

"That's cool. I met Seth Rollins." Sasha said, smirking. "Well, he was on the phone at the time m, but he signed my poster. He wrote I was the most attractive person he'd met at WrestleMania."

For reasons unknown, Dean felt a twinge of jealousy. "That's cool." He said flatly.

"Did you meet Seth?" Sasha asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah. He signed my hat." Dean didn't know why, but he stopped there. He didn't add that Seth had volunteered to help him train. He also didn't say what Seth had written on his hat. And he certainly didn't, for obvious reasons, say that he had Seth's phone number.

Sasha Banks, a junior like him, was a pretty girl with bright purple hair. She also had a massive crush on Seth. Dean was fairly sure that if he admitted to having Seth's number, Sasha would go so far as to steal his phone while he slept.

"That's cool." Sasha said again. "So, why weren't you at school yesterday?"

Dean swallowed, scratching the back of his head. "Er... our flight was cancelled. We had to schedule it for yesterday."

Sasha nodded. "Gotcha. So wasn't WrestleMania awesome?"

"Yeah..." Dean cleared his throat. "Listen, Sasha, I'll be right back."

"Oh." She frowned, leaning back in her seat. "Okay."

Dean got up and grabbed a hall pass, heading to his locker. Sasha was nice, but she could be... overwhelming, at times. And if there was a change to make someone jealous, she was there. Not that Dean was jealous. Was he?

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages to Seth back up, sending a text.

Seth Rollins

Today

9:07 AM

DA: My friend is trying to make me jealous.

DA: She said she got your autograph.

SR: Oh yeah? Who was she?

DA: Her name is Sasha. She had really bright purple hair.

DA: She said you told her she was the most attractive person at WrestleMania.

SR: I think I remember her.

SR: She was trying to talk to me while I was on the phone.

DA: That sounds like Sasha.

SR: So... are you jealous?

DA: Not about the attractive thing!

DA: But... you DID write a lot on her poster.

SR: Dean, are you serious?

DA: She got your autograph...

SR: So did you.

SR: And you got me.

Dean's cheeks turned a dark red when he saw Seth's response. He knew what Seth meant, but it still made him blush. Which, in turn, confused him greatly. He wasn't jealous of Sasha. She could marry Seth for all he cared, as long as Seth kept wrestling. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he responded.

Today

9:13 AM

DA: I don't HAVE you.

DA: I mean, you're still a thousand miles away.

SR: You know what I mean.

SR: And besides, we're coming to Cincinnati in May.

DA: Wait, really?

SR: Yeah. You coming?

DA: I don't know...

DA: I'll have to ask Roman.

SR: I'll get you a backstage pass if you come. ;)

DA: You're joking.

SR: Nope. We're allowed a certain number a year to give out.

SR: I haven't used any yet, so...

DA: Let me text Roman.

SR: Alright. Don't get distracted from school!

DA: Okay, okay.

Seth Rollins, ever the advocate for the importance of education. Dean smile to himself a bit at the thought and sent a text to Roman, walking back to homeroom as he did so.

Roman Reigns

Wednesday, April 1, 2015

9:20 AM

DA: You there?

RR: Yeah. Sub in homeroom.

RR: He doesn't care if we use our phones. :)

DA: Nice.

DA: So... RAW is coming to Cincinnati in May.

RR: Really?

DA: Yeah, and Seth said he'd get us a backstage pass.

DA: Can we please go?

RR: Dean, as awesome as that sounds, we just got back from an event.

DA: But... you promised we would go to the next one.

DA: You don't have to get good seats. We can get the nosebleed ones.

RR: I'll check into it. Okay?

DA: Yes!

DA: Thank you, Ro.

RR: Mhm. Get back to class, Ambrose.

Dean grinned and walked back into homeroom just as the bell rang. He sighed, walking over and grabbing his books. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.


	35. Chapter 35

When it was over, Dean met up with Roman in the parking lot, throwing his now heavy backpack into the back of the car. He climbed into the passenger seat and groaned, his head in his hands. "I hate school..." he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Roman smiled as he got into the driver's seat. "Long day, huh?"

Dean just nodded. "Sasha was bragging about getting Seth's autograph." He said quietly, sitting up in his seat with a sigh.

Roman snorted. "Wow, neat. Meanwhile, you met Seth three times and... let's think. Oh, you have his phone number."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Says the man who's slept with his favorite superstar."

"That's different, you don't have a crush on Seth, now do you?" Dean was silent for a moment too long. "Do you?" Roman asked, looking over at him.

"No." Dean said firmly. "We've been over this, Ro."

"Just checking. So, I'm taking you home today, yeah?"

Dean nodded, looking out the window. "Do you have an excuse?" He asked unsurely.

"Er... yeah, I got something." Roman didn't sound very confident.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm sure he'll believe it. I don't know if he'll see it as valid."


	36. Chapter 36

It turned out Dean's father did not see it as valid. He'd never been known to be the most logical of people to begin with.

"So, let me get this straight. My son missed school because your flight was delayed?"

Roman scratched the back of his head nervously. "Cancelled, actually. Security issues, they grounded the flight."

"I see." Mr. Ambrose was shooting daggers through Roman's skull. "Roman, you promised me that you would get my son back within the time I gave you."

As anxious as Roman was, he was grateful that Mr. Ambrose seemed to be mad at him, and not Dean. "Yes sir." He said quietly.

"Swore up and down."

"Yes, sir." He said again.

"Well, it seems I was wrong to trust you. Dean is not allowed to associate with you anymore." Roman's heart skipped a beat.

"What? Dad, it was one day! He didn't have control of the flight!" Dean snapped, stepping forward. It was the first thing he'd said since they'd arrived.

"Dean, we will talk about this later." His father's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Dean-" Roman grabbed his arm, but Dean yanked it away.

"We'll talk about it now!" Dean demanded.

His father's eyes flashed. He grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen, talking low and fast.

Roman knew better than to follow them, so against his protective instincts he stayed rooted to the ground where he was, listening to the angry voices.

There was a harsh sound, then silence. A moment later Dean appeared in the doorway, tears pricking his eyes. A bright red handprint shone on his face.

"We're leaving." He said quietly.

Roman opened his mouth, then closed it, pushing down the rage that was quickly building inside him. He just nodded. He opened the front door for Dean and together they walked out to the car.

When they were both inside Roman leaned over and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "You're staying with me from now on."

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

"Good." With that, Roman let him go, and he drove home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me sad..
> 
> I usually end these at a stopping point, but this one was kind of short. Do you guys want a double update today?


	37. Chapter 37

Patricia was more than willing to let Dean stay as long as he wanted. When Dean, full of shame, admitted it could be a long time, she simply shushed him and smiled kindly, saying they'd figure it out.

Dean stayed in Roman's room with him, sometimes on the bed and sometimes on the floor when he felt too guilty to invade Roman's space.

They lived that way for over a month, and before Dean knew it it was time for RAW in Cincinnati.


	38. Chapter 38

"You excited for RAW tonight, Dean?" Roman asked, smiling as they walked to class.

Dean nodded, smiling as well at the thought of seeing Seth again. He hadn't texted Seth much over the past month, just a couple times to talk about his matches. He told them they were coming to RAW. He hadn't told him he'd left home.

"The seats aren't bad." Roman admitted, looking at his phone. "They're in the lower section, anyways."

"Ro, the seats could be the worst there. We get to go backstage, remember?"

His friend's eyes lit up slightly, the way they did every time Dean brought it up. "Yeah. Do you think Randy will be there?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I did, a couple weeks ago, but he said he wasn't sure yet."

"Well, I'll ask Seth and see what he knows, then. Okay?" When Roman nodded, Dean smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks, Ambrose." Roman said, hugging him tightly. "See you after school, okay?"


	39. Chapter 39

Dean got into the car that afternoon full of excitement. School was over, and RAW was fast approaching.

When Roman got into the driver's seat he huffed. "You really need to get your license."

Dean crossed his arms like a child. "I have a permit."

"Yeah, but you never use it."

"I'm not allowed!"

"Yes, you are. You can drive if I'm in the car because I'm over eighteen and I'm a licensed driver."

"You're not a spouse or family member." Dean agreed stubbornly.

"Might as well be." Roman put the car in drive. "Everyone thinks I'm gay for you anyways."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Dean made the the most innocent face he could and smiled at Roman.

When Roman saw him, he shoved Dean back. "Don't distract the driver." He said sternly.

Dean huffed and sat back in his seat, pulling out his phone.

Seth Rollins

Monday, May 11, 2015

3:17 PM

DA: Do you know if Randy has a match tonight?

DA: Roman wants to know if he'll get to see him.

SR: Hey, Dean. :)

SR: Yeah, he's in the main event.

DA: Are you?

SR: Maybe.

DA: Awww, come on.

DA: Don't do that.

SR: Alright, I am.

DA: Yes!

DA: Wait, is it a championship match?

DA: Are you getting your rematch?

SR: No, not yet.

SR: Don't worry, though, cause it's gonna be a great match.

SR: You two will enjoy it, I promise.

DA: I can't wait. :)

DA: And we still have the backstage passes, right?

SR: Yeah, for sure. I triple checked.

DA: I'll see you tonight then?

SR: Can't wait.

SR: ;)

Dean's cheeks turned pink as they pulled into the driveway. He put his phone in his pocket. "He's in the main event, with Seth." He said as they grabbed their things.

Roman's face broke into a smile. "Awesome. So, what shirt are you gonna wear tonight?"

Dean hesitated slightly. "I only have a couple, but they're dirty."

"I have a Paige one, if you want." His friend offered.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I'll just... I'll just buy one before we leave." He saw Roman eyeing him unsurely. "Ro, I'm not completely broke, okay? Not yet anyways. I'll buy a shirt at the arena."

Roman stood still for a moment longer, then shrugged. "If you're sure." He said.

Dean nodded, and they walked inside.


	40. Chapter 40

They left for RAW at seven; the drive about half an hour. Patricia sent them off with hugs and smiles, telling them to behave themselves.

Dean shook his head as they started to drive. "I love your mother." He said.

Roman grinned. "You would." Then, grudgingly, he added, "I do too. I'm lucky to have her, I know."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm lucky she lets me stay with you."

"Don't be stupid, she loves you." Roman said firmly, driving through a yellow light turned red too quickly.

"Yeah, well, stop professing your mother's love for me and keep your eyes on the road before you get us pulled over, alright?"

"We're not gonna get pulled over." Roman protested, but refrained from talking the rest of the way.


	41. Chapter 41

When they reached the arena, Dean looked up at his friend. "So... do you know how backstage passes work? Should we have them now, or wait till after the show...?"

"Text Seth." Roman suggested. "Before we go inside."

Dean nodded and pulled out his phone, sending Seth a text.

Seth Rollins

Today

7:39 PM

DA: How do backstage passes work?

DA: Can we wait till the end of the show to get them, or do we need them now?

SR: Er... I should give them to you now.

SR: Where are you?

DA: In front of the arena.

SR: Yeah, that's not gonna work.

SR: Um... okay. Just go inside. I'll figure something out.

DA: You sure?

SR: Yeah. Go on in.

DA: Okay.

DA: See you soon. :)

SR: For sure. :)

Dean looked up from his phone. "He just said to go ahead in." He said. He put his phone away.

"Okay, if you say so." Roman handed Dean his ticket and they walked inside. "So," He said, once their tickets had been checked. "We're in Section 116, Row C."

Dean nodded, then paused. "I thought you said they weren't good seats."

"Well, they aren't great seats."

"Ro, seriously? These are good seats, okay? How much did you spend?" When Roman didn't respond, Dean crossed his arms.

"Not a lot, okay? Let's just get to them, Ambrose."

Dean sighed and led the way to the seats. Just as they got to the top of the section, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Dean Ambrose?"

He turned to see a man in a suit, short brown hair combed neatly to the side. "Yes?" He asked unsurely.

"Seth couldn't come find you himself; he sent me. Here are your backstage passes."

Dean's face lit up as he took them. "Thank you." He said happily.

Roman stepped forward. "How do we use them?" He asked. Dean was too distracted to have even thought about that.

"Oh, it's simple. After the show, get out of the seats quickly and find any one of the security people around the arena. They'll lead you backstage. Just make sure you're wearing these."

"Awesome. Thank you for your help." Roman replied. The man nodded, said goodbye, and walked off.

Dean put his pass around his neck and smiled at Roman. Then he walked down to their seats.

When they got settled in, Roman looked around, running his fingers through his hair. "You hungry?" When Dean nodded, he added, "What do you feel like?"

"Fries." Dean said.

"You're going to turn into a fry, Dean."

"C'mon, please?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Alright, I'll be back soon." Roman ruffled Dean's hair, earning a noise of protest from him.

"Don't forget my shirt!" Dean called as Roman walked up the stairs. Roman just waved him off.


	42. Chapter 42

Roman Reigns

Monday, May 11, 2015

7:51 PM

DA: I like all kinds of fries.

RR: I know, Dean.

DA: Regular French fries.

DA: Curly fries.

RR: Dean.

DA: Waffle fries.

DA: Steak fries.

DA: Shoestring fries.

DA: Potato cakes...

RR: DEAN!

DA: POTATO CAKES!

RAW was almost over. The only thing left was the main event. Four people stood in the ring. On one side was Randy Orton and the United Stated Champion, John Cena. On the other side was Seth Rollins and Rusev.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for a one-fall, and it is a champions vs. challengers match!" The arena cheered.

"Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, he is your WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" Randy got up on the middle rope, raising his fists in the air.

"Next, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is your United States Champion, John Cena!" Cena strode around the ring, fist high in the air. A less excited cheer echoed through the crowd.

"And their opponents. First, from Plovdiv, Bulgaria, the 'Bulgarian Brute', Rusev!" A low boo.

"And, from Davenport, Iowa, Seth Rollins!" A loud boo throughout the crowd, broken only by Dean's loud cheer.

The two teams moved to their respective corner. When the bell rang, Seth and Randy started off, going straight after each other.


	43. Chapter 43

"Revenge!" Dean shouted amidst the boos. Seth had just pinned Randy for the win. Roman rolled his eyes, refusing to look at him.

"And that will be the same result when Seth has his rematch for the title." Dean said smugly.

"Whatever." Roman huffed. "Let's go, we don't want to get stuck in the crowd, remember?"

Dean nodded and got up quickly, leading the way up the steps. When they got out into the hallway, they walked over to the nearest security person, a woman with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Er..." Dean looked at her unsurely. "We have backstage passes?" He held up his lanyard.

The woman glanced at his card and nodded, smiling. "Follow me, guys." She opened the door to a back hallway.

Dean smiled at Roman and followed her. She led them down the hall and into the backstage area.

He saw Roman perk up; Randy was talking to another wrestler. He was still in his wrestling gear, his body slick with sweat. He looked up, grinning when he saw Roman. He whispered something to the wrestler, who nodded and walked off.

Roman walked unsurely up to him, his cheeks a deep red. "Hi-" he mumbled.

"Hey." Randy smiled down at him.

Roman swallowed hard, seemingly unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, and Randy kissed him. Roman immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed back deeply, eyes closed.

When Randy pulled away, Roman's eyes were wide, cheeks flushed.

"So... food?" Randy offered.

"Great." Roman whispered, slightly breathless. He glanced over at Dean, who just waved him off.

Dean continued to walk through the backstage by himself; the woman had disappeared to take a call.

He pulled out his phone to text Seth and ran straight into someone. He stumbled back. "My bad-" he stuttered, looking up. His eyes grew wide.

"No problem." Dolph Ziggler said, smiling. "You must be looking for Seth. He told me he gave out a backstage pass."

Dean nodded slowly. He was slightly awestruck.

Dolph chuckled. "You okay?"

He nodded again. "Y-You're Dolph Ziggler."

The wrestler raised an eyebrow. "Guilty." He said. "What's your name again? Seth told me, but I forgot."

"Dean." He replied.

"Well, Dean, come on then. I'll take you to Seth. He's in the locker room. Hell of a match he had tonight, huh?" He added, as they started walking.

"Yeah." Dean said, starting to regain his verbal abilities. "It was pretty awesome."

Dolph grinned as they reached Seth's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Seth, you decent?"

Seth's voice came through the door in a muffled tone. "Yeah, come on in, Dolph!"

Dolph opened the door and gestured for Dean to go in ahead of him. Slightly hesitant, Dean walked inside.

Seth was sitting on a bench, still in his ring attire. His pants were black with gold streaks, and he was shirtless. Sweat coated his chest.

Dean froze. For years, he'd told himself repeatedly that he was straight. He'd never felt for a guy before, not even Roman, really.

But standing there, a few feet from Seth, Dean wasn't very sure he could say that anymore.

Seth looked up, meeting his eyes. "Dean." He smiled. "Hey. Er... let me just grab a shirt-" Dean had half a mind to tell him not to, but he simply nodded.

Seth got up and toweled off his chest, throwing on a t-shirt. "Thanks for bringing him, Dolph." Dolph nodded, took the cue, and left the locker room.

Seth gestured for Dean to sit down with him. "How'd you enjoy RAW?" He asked, pulling his still wet hair back into a bun.

"It was great. You had an amazing match." Dean said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Dean. What was your favorite part?"

Dean grinned sheepishly. "When you won." He admitted.

Seth laughed. "Yeah, That was my favorite part, too."

There was a small silence for a moment, one that Seth broke. "Are you single?"

Dean's head jerked up, his eyes meeting Seth's in surprise. "I-I..."

Seth looked away. "Bit of a personal question, sorry."

"I am." Dean said quietly. He eyed Seth, watching as his head slowly came back up. "A-Are... are you?"

Seth nodded. "Surprisingly, I'm sure." He said dryly. Dean smiled a bit at the joke.

"Why did you ask?" Dean questioned.

"Just... curious." Seth replied. When Dean nodded, Seth reached over and touched Dean's hand.

Dean jumped slightly at the contact. He was used to Roman's , but Seth's touch was... softer, somehow.

"Is this okay?" Seth's voice was quiet.

"Yes." Dean's was barely audible. He watched as Seth's hand slipped into his, holding it gently. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

"You know... when your friend was trying to get me to sign her poster?" Seth asked, looking into Dean's eyes. His thumb was running over the back of Dean's hand.

"Y-Yes." Dean repeated shakily.

"Well, I was really distracted when I signed it. I didn't know what I was writing it on the poster; I meant to type it on my phone." Dean swallowed hard, not saying anything. "I was texting you, Dean."

Seth stopped his thumb, taking a breath. "You were the most attractive person I met at WrestleMania." He whispered.

Dean stared at him. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he wasn't sure he was able to speak. Seth leaned towards him, stopping inches from his lips. His eyes searched Dean's face. He was making sure it was okay.

Instead of speaking, Dean closed the distance, pressing his lips against Seth's.

Seth's free hand reached up and cupped Dean's cheek. Dean reached up as well, covering Seth's hand with his own.

When they finally broke the kiss, they simply sat there, staring at each other. 

Seth spoke first. "That was..."

"Amazing." Dean breathed.

Seth looked at him, a small smile appearing on his face. "Dean..." he said knowingly. "Are you freaking out on me?" Dean smiled back and, cheeks still burning red, shook his head 'no'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it for today :) I dunno when things will be posted over the weekend, but Monday will be back to normal schedule. Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Chapter 44

They talked for over an hour, and while the words were mostly wrestling related, Seth's hand never left Dean's. Occasionally a blush would rise in Dean's cheeks as he felt Seth's thumb move.

Finally, in a moment of silence, Seth asked, "What time is it?"

Dean shrugged and pulled out his phone. "Twelve thirty." He read.

"Damn. Seriously?" Seth sighed. "You need to get home."

Dean looked down. "Yeah. Let me call Roman."

Seth nodded, keeping quiet as Dean put the phone up to his ear. "This is Roman. Leave a message."

Dean looked over at Seth unsurely. "Voicemail."

Seth squeezed his hand gently. "I'll drive you home." He offered.

Dean's expression calmed as the voicemail beeped. "Hey, Ro. Um, hope you're doing okay. Listen, wherever you are, don't worry. Seth's gonna drive me home. So...yeah. Stay safe, okay? Bye."

He hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. Then he looked at Seth, biting his lip. "You don't really need to give me a ride-"

"Do you have a car?"

Dean hesitated. "No..."

"Then I'm giving you a ride."

"If you're sure..." he mumbled. When Seth nodded, he smiled gratefully.


	45. Chapter 45

Dean slid into the passenger seat of Seth's car about twenty minutes later; Seth had had to grab his things.

Dean couldn't suppress the smile on his face as Seth got into the driver's seat. "You wear glasses." He said happily.

Seth glared at him. "Shut up." He muttered. Dean did so, but continued to smile, staring out the dark window as Seth put the car in drive.

After a moment, Dean turned to look at Seth. "Do you think Roman's okay?"

Seth frowned slightly. "You tell me. Does he usually answer his phone?"

Dean nodded. "Almost always. The last time he didn't was..." he trailed off, a feeling of dread growing inside him.

"Dean?" Seth glanced at him in concern. "What is it?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "The last time he didn't respond, he was with Randy." He said quietly.

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing." Seth replied. "Randy's a good guy."

"Seth, he slept with Randy."

"What?" Seth's eyes were wide. "You're joking, right?" Dean stared.

"Randy didn't tell you?"

Seth stopped at a red light and turned to look at him. "No. He didn't."


	46. Chapter 46

Seth pulled into Dean's driveway at almost two in the morning. Dean watched as he put the car in park and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll, um, I'll call Randy and ask about Roman, okay? Don't worry."

Dean nodded, smiling softly. "Thanks, Seth."

He got out of the car and made his way around to Seth's side, looking down at him with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Seth got out of the car as well, standing close to Dean. He eyed him curiously.

"I'm not sure when I'll see you again." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah." Seth replied.

"So, well..." Dean leaned forward and kissed Seth, his lips soft. Seth's hand came up and pulled the back of his neck, bringing Dean closer.

When they broke apart, Dean stared at Seth for a moment. He felt so many different emotions at once he was surprised he was able to keep them all contained.

Seth smiled at him. "I'll miss you, Dean." He said.

Dean's cheeks flushed. "I'll miss you, too." He whispered. "Text me?"

Seth grinned and nodded. "Of course." He leaned forward again, barely, then seemed to think better of it and pulled back. "Bye, Dean." He murmured.

Dean watched as he got back into the driver's seat. He raised his hand slightly, watching as Seth pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Then he walked inside.


	47. Chapter 47

He woke up to someone slipping into bed beside him with a tired groan. Dean blinked sleep out of his eyes and checked his phone.

"Ro..." he mumbled. "It's four a.m."

The body behind him shifted. "I know..." His friend's voice was deep and tired.

Dean rolled over to face him, looking into his light grey eyes. They were full of guilt. "Where were you?" He asked softly.

"I went out with Randy..." Roman murmured. "We ate and... and went back to his hotel."

Dean bit his lip. He knew the answer to his next question before he even asked it. "Did you sleep with him again?"

Roman looked away. "Yeah." His voice was barely audible.

Dean sighed. "Damn it, Ro..."

"I know, I know. It just all happened so fast..." He glanced back up at Dean. "Are you mad?"

"No." Dean said quietly. "No, of course not. As long as you're okay."

Roman nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, I am."

Dean nodded as well. "Good. I'm surprised you didn't spend the night, to be honest."

"Randy has to hit the road early in the morning, and I had to be here before my mom woke up." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I got your voicemail. Seth drove you home, then?"

"Yeah." Dean felt a blush rising rapidly to his cheeks. "Yeah, um, he did."

"You okay?" Roman asked, frowning at the change in his tone.

Dean looked down. "I... think so." He said unsurely.

"Dean..." Roman, the person that knew him better than anyone else in the world, looked at him knowingly. "Did he do something to you?"

"No! No, nothing like that, we... kissed." As soon as he said it he could feel his cheeks burning.

"You kissed?" Roman looked at him in disbelief.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we were talking and he just kept moving closer, and... we kissed."

Roman's face broke into a smile. "Did you like it?"

Dean's face, hidden in the dark, turned even darker red. "I-I... yeah."

"Yeah?" His smile widened. "That's awesome, Dean."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, surprised to feel tears prick his eyes. "I don't... understand-" he began.

Roman's smile vanished. "What?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm straight." He whispered.

Immediately, a look of understanding came over his friend's face. "You know, Dean, you always said that. I never believed it."

Dean looked at him. "Y-You didn't?"

"Not for a second. You did, though. I could see it on your face; you constantly denied it. I always told you, but you just got defensive." Roman cupped Dean's cheek. "Why did you lie to yourself?"

"I didn't realize, I thought..." Dean hesitated. "I-I'll always accept you for who you are, Ro, and it's never bothered me that you're gay. But it was really hard for me, even... even to imagine myself like that."

Roman sighed. "I know, Dean. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, you know? If you ever need anything... you know I'm here."

Dean nodded. "I know. I'm fine. I just never thought it was possible, y'know? But God, Ro, I like him."

Roman smiled slightly. "Seth? Who wouldn't?"

Dean laughed quietly, shoving his arm. The tense mood was broken. "What would I do without you, Reigns?" He rolled back to his other side as he said this, facing away from Roman once more.

Roman rescued down and squeezed his hand gently. "Crash and burn, probably." He murmured.

Dean felt him wrap his arm close around him. "Night, Ro." He whispered.

"Night, Dean."


	48. Chapter 48

It was Roman who woke up first in the morning to his alarm, shutting it off before gently shaking Dean.

He groaned. "What time is it...?" He mumbled.

"Time for school." His friend murmured in reply.

"Hell... no..." Dean whispered. He rolled over to look at Roman. "I'm taking a sick day."

"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea." Roman said, propping himself up on his elbow.

Dean grinned slightly. "So, what should we do today?"

Roman shrugged. "Watch wrestling, I guess. What else do we ever do?" He laughed as Dean shoved him, glaring.

"We do have lives, you know." He said. "Well, I do, anyways."

It was Roman's turn to shove his friend.

Dean smiled and yawned, stretching. "The first thing we're doing is going back to bed." He said tiredly. He rolled back over and closed his eyes, burrowing back under the covers.


	49. Chapter 49

Dean woke up again around eleven, slipping out of bed and rubbing his eyes before stumbling down the stairs to the living room.

To his surprise, Roman was sitting on the couch, fully dressed. "Couldn't sleep." He confessed. "You hungry at all?"

Dean nodded.

"Wanna go out to eat?"

"Only if we go to that new diner that just opened up. Their fries are amazing."

"You and fries, Dean, I swear." Roman shook his head. "Fine. We can go to the diner."

"Yes!" Dean jumped onto the couch, falling on top of Roman.

"Dean, get off me, you dork!" Roman wrestled him off, laughing at the smile Dean gave him. "Go get dressed."

Dean rolled off the couch and went back upstairs, still smiling. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Roman. His friend had done so much for him since they were little. From getting him to WrestleMania to giving him the opportunity to meet Seth to giving him a roof over his head. He would forever owe Roman.


	50. Chapter 50

When they got to the diner, it was nearly empty. A small brunette led them to a booth and sat them down, asking what they wanted to drink.

"You have Coke?" Roman asked. She nodded. "Alright, Coke for me, thanks."

Dean ordered a water. While they waited, Roman sighed, smiling slightly at him. "So, this probably wasn't the best time to skip school." He admitted.

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause we have finals next week."

Dean's eyes widened. "I totally forgot... I haven't even studied."

Roman bit his lip. "I'll help you. It's cool."

Dean smiled gratefully as their drinks arrived. "Don't you have your own stuff to study for too?" He asked unsurely.

"Well, yeah. But I can do both. I'm a genius, remember?"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, I remember." But he smiled regardless, taking a sip of his water.


	51. Chapter 51

A week came and went quicker than Dean expected, but he and Roman had been working nonstop to study for their finals. Not that they really wanted to, but it was Roman's senior year. He was ready to be out of high school.

And Dean was already a year behind Roman; the last thing he wanted was to fail and get held back another.

Their finals were on slightly different schedules. Roman's were Monday through Friday: ten finals, two every day. Dean's were Monday through Thursday: seven finals. Thursday held only one, since he had fewer classes than Roman.

Every day that week after school, Roman and Dean would compare notes, discussing how they thought the finals went.

When Friday finally came and went, they could both breathe a sigh of relief.

Roman got into the car and grinned at Dean. "I'm graduating tomorrow." He said happily.

Dean smiled right back. "I wish I was. I can't believe I have another year." He sighed over dramatically.

Roman just laughed and shoved him. "Let's go home, alright?"

Dean nodded.


	52. Chapter 52

Dean sat with Roman's mom in the second row of their school auditorium. They were both grinning widely as Roman stood in front of the podium for the closing speech - he was valedictorian.

"Fellow graduates," he began. "Many of us have been here a long four years, others joined us later. No matter how long you've been here, I have come to see you as close friends and even, in some cases, family."

"We've had so many moments within these halls. We've had our fair share of good and bad ones. Let's not forget when a certain someone broke the glass window of the English classroom-" There was a whoop from the back. "-or the lunch strike we all went on in sophomore year."

"There's been breakups, get together, trophies won and championships lost. We've all been part of activities like that; all felt the elation of a victory, or the lesson of defeat. But those times are now drawing to a close."

"Whether you know where you're going now, or you still haven't quite found your path, I wish you all the best in your future. I hope you find what you enjoy, and live the rest of your life to its fullest. Happy graduation."

Roman raised his hand in farewell and stepped off the podium to much applause. Dean and Patricia were among the loudest.


	53. Chapter 53

When the assembly had broken up into groups and the celebration began, Roman wove his way through the crowd and met up with Dean.

His eyes were bright.

Dean hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Ro. That speech was great."

Roman grinned and wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him back tightly. "Thanks, Ambrose."

"I'm gonna miss you next year, you know." Dean mumbled, pulling away.

Roman swallowed, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I'm staying a year. Gonna look after you, wait for you to catch up."

Dean frowned. "Wait, you're - you're not going to college?"

"I am, I'm just... waiting a year."

"Ro, if you're doing this because of me-"

"Of course I'm doing it because of you. But that's not the only reason I'm doing it. So please don't try to change my mind."

Dean bit his lip. "I won't." He said quietly.

"Good. So, speaking of that... how would you feel about moving out of my mom's place?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "I-I don't... I don't have anywhere-"

Roman rooms Dean's hand in his own reassuringly. "I had an idea for that." He smiled slightly. "I rented an apartment."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Y-You did?"

Roman nodded. "And I was hoping... you'd wanna move in with me?" He took a breath, then continued in a rush. "If you don't that's fine, I know it could be weird and trust me, my mom would be more than willing to let you stay there-"

Dean laughed and cut him off by hugging him again. "Idiot." He said, looking up at him. "Yeah, I'll move in with you."

Roman's face split into a grin. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Now come on. This is your graduation. Time to celebrate."


	54. Chapter 54

Over the next month, Roman and Dean moved everything into the new apartment. It was decently sized, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen too small to ever possibly cook in.

Roman had been searching for a job in the meantime, to help pay for it. So far he'd had no luck.

Dean set down the box and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. It was nearly July and they had jet to pay for air conditioning. A small fan was plugged into the corner.

"I think that's the last one." He said, breathing heavily. He fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

"Congratulations." Roman's voice sounded above him. "Now you have to unpack them."

Dean gave an overdramatic groan, making his friend laugh.

He opened his eyes as Roman cracked onto the bed beside him. Dean felt his body lift up a bit. He grinned.

"So... I found a job."

"You did?" Dean say up, surprised.

"Yeah." Roman replied. "It's not great, it's at a grocery store, but they're offering a pretty good amount. Enough to pay the rent anyways."

"I'm gonna get one, too." Dean promised. "Don't worry."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, then stopped as he felt his phone buzz. He grinned sheepishly.

Roman ruffled Dean's hair. "Seth?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Go talk to him."

Dean smiled, then got up and went into the living room, opening his texts.

Seth Rollins

Monday, June 29, 2015

11:52 AM

SR: Hey handsome.

Dean's cheeks turned bright red as he stared at the message. Ever since the kiss, he and Seth had been texting nearly every day.

Their texts had grown more frequent and, at the same time, more personal.

Seth Rollins

Today

12:01 PM

DA: Hey, Seth.

DA: How's your morning?

SR: Not bad.

SR: Better now that I'm talking to you. :)

DA: Shut up.

SR: Aw, that was mean. :(

DA: All right, I'm sorry.

DA: But that was cheesy.

SR: But you LIKE cheesy.

DA: Nuh uh.

SR: What about cheesy fries?

DA: Well...

SR: That's What I thought. ;)

DA: Ha-ha.

DA: It's not like you know everything about me.

SR: I bet I know a lot though.

DA: Whatever.

DA: Anyways, I have to go.

SR: Okay. :(

SR: Why so soon?

DA: Ro and I finally got the last box inside.

SR: Dean, that's awesome!

DA: Yeah. :)

SR: Well, go relax then.

SR: You guys earned it.

SR: Oh, and tell Roman to text Randy.

DA: Will do.

DA: Seth?

SR: Yeah?

DA: I miss you.

SR: Miss you too, Dean.

SR: Don't worry. We'll figure out something soon.

DA: Okay. Bye.

SR: Bye. :)

Dean closed the messages and got up off the couch, walking back into the bedroom. "Hey, Ro?"

His friend looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, Seth just told me Randy wanted you to text him."

Roman's cheeks flushed. "Really? Okay, I... I will. Thanks."

Dean nodded. "No problem. So listen, I'm gonna start unpacking the living room. Call for me when you're ready to go get lunch."

"Sounds good." Roman replied.


	55. Chapter 55

The next few months were a blur. In late July, Dean took his driver's test and passed, first time.

He'd thought it great, until Roman had started asking him to run all kinds of errands. But he'd done it without complaint (well, mostly) because he knew how much he owed Roman.

He was driving home one night in September, pizza in the backseat. He'd had a long day at school, but Roman had a cold. Nothing serious, but Dean could tell he was tired, so he'd offered to get dinner and bring it home.

He was almost there. A street away. But he took the corner too fast. He felt his tired spin and he let go of the wheel, closing his eyes tightly. The car slammed into the ditch with a crash and threw Dean forward, right into the airbag that had inflated.

He lay there for a few minutes, unmoving. His mind was racing. Slowly, he sat back in his seat and reached into his pocket for his phone. His hands were shaking. He dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I-I crashed... um, I crashed my car in a d-ditch-" he choked.

"Okay, sir. Are you injured?"

"I-I don't... I don't think s-so."

"Okay. Can you tell me your location?"

Dean took a shaky breath and gave the street he was on. The person promised that an ambulance was on its way, made sure Dean was all right, then hung up.

He thought about calling Roman, but he wasn't sure he was able to speak anymore. He opened up his messages instead, sending his friend a two-word text.

Roman Reigns

Tuesday, September 1, 2015

DA: Car crash.

Dean would be too shaken up, even later, to remember it, but Roman made it to the scene before the ambulance did.

He knew better than to try anything, in case Dean was hurt, but he paced back and forth in front of the car until the authorities arrived.

"Excuse me, sir." A woman said, brushing by him.

Roman grabbed her arm. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

She gently pulled her arm away. "We're going to do everything we can, sir. Who are you?"

"His friend, his best friend. H-He lives with me, just a couple minutes away."

"What's your name?"

"Roman Reigns." He said. "He's my only friend, please help him-"

"We will, sir. Don't worry." With that, she walked off, leaving him alone in the dark as he watched the team work to get the door open.


	56. Chapter 56

It would be nearly an hour until Dean was extracted from the car. The crash wasn't horrible, but the driver's door was mangled beyond belief and the other doors were blocked by the ditch.

Roman had been sitting in his car, watching the events unfold, but he got out when he saw Dean pulled from the car. He was moving.

Roman ran up and crouched down beside him, ignoring the team's protests. "Hey. Hey, Dean. How're you feeling?" He asked gently, looking down at him.

Dean looked up at him. His eyes were slightly wide, and Roman could see him trembling.

"'M good. Fine-" he said shakily.

Roman cupped his cheek worriedly, looking up at the woman from earlier. "Is he hurt?"

"No..." she began hesitantly.

"Good." He pulled Dean close to him, picking him up in his arms.

"Sir, he's suffered serious mental trauma, we need to take him in-"

"Mental trauma. Like shock?" When the woman nodded, Roman turned and began to carry Dean back to his car. "That can be taken care of at home."

The team tried to stop him at first, but the woman shook her head, putting her arm out. They let him pass.

Roman laid Dean down in the backseat, looking at him in concern. "Don't worry, Dean..." he said softly. "We're going home."

Dean mumbled something inaudible in reply.

Roman brushes his hair out of his face, then closed the door, climbing into the driver's seat. He turned to look back at Dean once more before starting the car and driving off.


	57. Chapter 57

When he got home, he pulled Dean out of the car and carried him into the building. Once inside the apartment, he put Dean down on the couch. He knelt down beside him. "Hey, Dean." He murmured.

Dean was still shaking. He looked up, meeting Roman's eyes. Roman smiled gently. "Hey. You're okay. You're home."

"I-I... I-" Dean was struggling to speak.

"Relax." Roman whispered, stroking Dean's hair.

"I-I crashed the car-" He looked like he might cry. "I think I-I totaled it..."

"Dean, you don't need to worry about that now, alright? We'll... we'll get another car. I'll have you back behind the wheel in no time."

This got Dean's attention. He sat upright, his eyes wide and full of fear. "N-No... not driving anymore, d-don't want to-" He was shaking worse than ever, half trying to get off the couch.

"Whoa, hey, alright." Roman gently pushed him back down onto the couch. "It's okay. You won't have to drive anymore. Not if you don't want to. I'll do the driving from now on, okay? Sound good?"

Slowly, Dean relaxed back into the couch, nodding jerkily.

"Good." Roman sighed in relief. "Good. You want to go to bed? You need it." Dean nodded once more. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes..." Dean whispered hoarsely.

Roman stood up, then wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and helped him up. Dean leaned heavily against him.

He led Dean down the hall to his bedroom, laying him down on the mattress. He made sure the covers were over him, then squeezed his hand and went to leave. He was tired too, and he had his own bed to get to.

"R-Ro..."

Dean's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned back and looked at his friend. "What is it, Dean?" He asked softly.

He reached for him silently.

Roman smiled knowingly. He walked over and slipped under the sheets beside him, pulling him close. "Night, Dean." He murmured.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's. "Night, Ro."


	58. Chapter 58

Dean refused to drive after that. Roman once more drove them everywhere, including taking Dean to school. And while he felt extremely guilty - Roman had done enough for him - he simply couldn't bring himself to get into the driver's seat again. He didn't even tell Seth until early October.

Seth Rollins

Monday, October 5, 2015

1:46 PM

SR: You were in a what?!

DA: A car crash.

DA: Honestly, Seth, it's no big deal.

DA: I wasn't even hurt.

SR: No big deal?

SR: Of course its a big deal!

DA: Seth, I'm fine!

SR: Still. When was this?

DA: September.

SR: And you're just telling me this now?

DA: Because I knew you'd react like this!

SR: Fair point...

DA: And don't worry, because I'm not getting behind the wheel again.

DA: Not anytime soon, anyways.

SR: Wait, really?

DA: Of course not.

DA: Would you want to, after that?

SR: Well... no, but...

DA: What?

SR: You can't stop doing something just because you're scared.

DA: It's a little more than just being "scared".

SR: You know what I mean.

SR: If you're scared to crash into a table from fifteen feet up, will you stop?

DA: I...

SR: You have to learn to overcome your fears.

DA: This is different.

SR: And yet the same.

SR: Don't stop driving, Dean.

SR: Push yourself.

DA: ...Okay.

SR: Yeah?

DA: Yeah. :)

DA: Thanks for talking to me.

SR: What I'm here for.

DA: By the way, we're coming to Smackdown next Tuesday.

SR: Really? Awesome.

SR: I don't know if I can get y'all backstage passes this time, though...

DA: That's okay.

DA: Can I still see you?

SR: I'll make sure of it.

DA: Okay. :)

DA: Ttyl, Seth.

SR: Bye, Dean. :)


	59. Chapter 59

The next week went by without much incident. Dean got home Tuesday afternoon and immediately ran to his room, pulling out his Seth Rollins t-shirt.

When Roman caught up with him (he'd simply walked inside) he smiled, watching as Dean pulled off his shirt, exchanging it for the WWE one.

"Excited?" He asked.

Dean looked at him like he was stupid. "Duh." He checked his reflection in the mirror. "Aren't you? You get to see Randy again."

Roman blushed but said nothing.

"So, what time are we leaving?" Dean asked, turning to look at his friend.

"Seven?" He suggested. Dean nodded in response.


	60. Chapter 60

Dean grabbed his coat and went down to the parking lot, meeting Roman. He held up the keys. "I'll drive?" He offered.

Dean hesitated. What Seth said had resonated with him. "Nah." He said. He took the keys. "I got this one."

He saw surprise flash across Roman's face, but his friend was silent as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

Dean took a deep breath, sat down, started the car, and pressed the gas.


	61. Chapter 61

They got to the arena at half past seven; the line to get in was long and Dean was freezing even with his coat. He stood there shivering.

"You okay?" Roman asked, looking over at him.

He nodded, shaking. "I can see my breath." He said indignantly.

Roman just laughed, wrapping his arm around him to keep him warm. Dean smiled gratefully.

When they finally got inside, he looked around happily. "I feel like we were just here." He said.

Roman nodded in agreement.

Dean looked down at the tickets in his friend's hand. "Where are our seats?"

Roman showed him. "Section 108, Row A."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "You're joking, right?" When Roman shook his head, he grabbed the tickets out of his hand.

"Ro! These are front row tickets! Why the hell would you buy these?"

Roman sighed. "You don't get the opportunity to go backstage this time, so... I just thought you'd like to see the show up close."

"Of course I would, but... aren't you saving up for college?"

"Well, yeah..."

Dean's eyes widened. "You took this money out of your college fund?" He demanded.

"Dean, it really didn't cost that much, alright?"

"But this is three times now, Ro. And one of them was for WrestleMania. I'm not a charity case."

Roman frowned, looking Dean in the eye. "No, you're not. You're my best friend, and I have the opportunity to make you happy. That's what this is, alright?"

Dean hesitated, then slowly nodded.

"Good." Roman smiled. "Let's go find our seats."


	62. Chapter 62

Dean stifled a yawn, looking at Roman. "The main event hasn't even started, and I'm already falling asleep."

Roman grinned. "Well, you're in luck. It's starting now."

Dean sat up straighter and looked down at the ring. Standing inside was ring announcer Charlie. She raised the microphone to her mouth.

"The following contest is a six-man tag team match scheduled for a one fall!"

The crowd cheered. "Introducing first, at a combine weight of 702 lbs., the New Day!"

From backstage, Dean could hear Big E's voice. "Awwww, Cincinnati! Don't you dare be sour! Clap for your world famous, two time champs, and feel the power! It's a new day, yes it is!" Their music started, and New Day came out, Big E first, then Xavier Woods, and finally Kofi Kingston.

Dean clapped, but stopped at the look on Roman's face. "What?" He asked defensively.

"I thought you were rooting for Seth." Roman said, a small smirk on his face.

Dean shoved him. Then he shrugged. "I like the New Day, too."

Roman just rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the ring. After a moment, he nodded. "I mean, Xavier's pretty hot, so I see where you're coming from."

Dean raised an eyebrow but just ignored him.

Next, the Dudley Boyz' music hit. They came out in their trademark camo gear, walking down to the ring. "And their opponents, first, at a combined weight of 565 lbs., D-Von and Bubba Ray... the Dudley Boyz!"

They slide into the ring, glaring at the New Day across from them. Xavier Woods was busy playing the trombone he always carried. Bubba Ray, meanwhile, looked like he was ready to snap the instrument in half.

Then Seth's music hit. Dean cheered, raising his hands in the air. Seth came out, wearing a black-and-white shirt with his initialed logo on it.

The crowd was excited; Seth was a favorite in this match.

"And finally, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 217 lbs., Seth Rollins!"

As he came down to the ring, he walked around the right side, a rare occurrence. It happened to be, however, where Dean and Roman were sitting. He saw them and stopped dead, a small smile breaking out on his face.

Then, to Dean's shock, he walked over to them. Dean got up, leaning on the barricade. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a security guard approach, but Seth discreetly waved him off. The guard looked confused, but stepped back.

Seth came up to the barricade and leaned close to Dean, his lips close to his ear. "After the match, go wait for me in Section 118. Wait for it to clear out. I'll be there, promise." He whispered all this softly, then pulled away, smiled, and slid into the ring.

Dean could feel his cheeks burning. He stood there, motionless, until Roman grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down into his seat.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Dean nodded numbly. "He just... on live TV..."

Roman grinned slightly. "Well, you can be sure the camera wasn't on you."

Dean bit his lip, blushing harder. "I'm kinda glad, to be honest. I don't think I could've dealt with the media talking."

Roman pat his shoulder. "Oh, there will still be plenty of that, don't worry."

Dean smiled at him. "I'm sure."


	63. Chapter 63

The match ended in outrage when Xavier Woods hit D-Von over the head with his trombone. The Dudley Boyz and Seth technically won, but none of the fans wanted to see it happen via disqualification.

The show went off the air with the New Day giving a beat down to their opponents.

Roman pulled out his phone, breaking out into a smile when he saw the text. "It's Randy. You gonna be okay by yourself?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, for sure. Go have fun. Don't be stupid."

Roman ruffled his hair and stood up. "No promises." He moved past Dean to file in with the rest of the people leaving.


	64. Chapter 64

It took nearly twenty minutes until Dean could move out of his seat without getting in the way of everyone else. It took another ten minutes for him to navigate through the stragglers to Section 118.

When he got there, a few people still remained, chatting amongst themselves and taking selfies. They barely noticed Dean when he took a seat in one of the empty rows.

The more impatient side of him wanted to snap at them, tell them to get lost. He knew Seth wouldn't show up if there were still people around. Instead he sat there silently, flipping through his text messages.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (but was actually half an hour) the small group of people dispersed, leaving Dean alone.

Not even two minutes later, Seth appeared, scaring Dean to death by tapping his shoulder. "Sorry, Dean." He apologized, after Dean had recovered from his near heart attack.

"No problem, I just almost died." Dean's breath caught slightly as Seth cane into view. He was still unsure as to why Seth had taken an interest in him. Surely there had been more attractive people at WrestleMania.

Seth shrugged sheepishly. "You ready to go?"

Dean tilted his head. "Where?"

"Well, I gotta grab my things first, but then..." he smiled. "Your choice."

Dean's cheeks burned slightly. "Okay." He said softly. He got out of his seat and followed Seth back into the hall. Seth took him backstage to the locker room, pulling his wet black hair back into a messy bun.

"So, did you get in trouble for talking to me?" He asked, concerned.

Seth grinned. "Hunter was kinda mad, but he just told me not to do it again. I think it surprised them more than anything, though, cause I never do stuff like that."

Dean smiled, relieved. "Well, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble."

They walked inside the room; it was empty. Dean sat on one of the benches, watching Seth collect his things and get ready to leave.

When Seth turned around, Dean had stretched out across the bench, laying on it and looking up at the ceiling. He heard Seth chuckle. "What're you doing?"

"Just relaxing. You're taking a long time." He felt a hand on his knee and tensed slightly in surprise.

Seth walked around to his side and crouched down. "Haven't seen you since May."

Dean blushed slightly as Seth cupped his cheek. "Y-Yeah. I missed you."

"Missed you too, Dean." Seth stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. He misjudged his strength, and Dean crashed into him, pushing them both back against the wall.

Dean was blushing like mad, but only later would he wonder if Seth had 'misjudged' his strength on purpose.

Seth smiled slightly, looking into Dean's eyes. Then he kissed him.

As Dean returned the kiss, he could feel Seth's weight shift, and suddenly Dean was the one against the wall. Seth's lips trailed to his neck. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, his head back on the wall. He felt Seth's hands reach for his shirt.

Suddenly, Seth's breath was hot in his ear. "Can I?" He asked softly. Dean nodded slowly, and his shirt was pulled over his head. He felt his cheeks burn in slight embarrassment. He felt exposed like this, and his body was nowhere near the shape Seth's was.

Seth paused, noticing his discomfort. "What is it?" He murmured.

Dean looked down. "You're in such great shape, and I'm-"

"Perfect." Seth said. He pulled Dean's arms away from where they'd been covering his chest. "Okay? Perfect."

Dean blushed harder than ever and entwined his fingers with Seth's.

Seth smiled and began to kiss him again, his lips soft.

As their kiss grew more heated, one of Seth's hands released Dean's and reached for his belt buckle.

The locker door slammed. They broke apart quickly; Dean looked up to see Dolph Ziggler standing there. "Seth, I am so sorry, man, I thought everyone was gone-"

Seth shook his head, signaling that it was alright. He cleared his throat, and offered Dean his shirt, which he took. "You need a ride?" He said quietly.

Dean nodded. His face felt like it was on fire. He didn't think he'd ever been so embarrassed in his life.

"Alright." Seth wet his lips. "Alright, c'mon. I'll take you home."


	65. Chapter 65

The drive home was silent. Dean stared firmly out the window the entire time. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to speak to Seth again. And Dolph? Forget about it. The experience of being found like that was mortifying.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Seth glance at him a few times, but the superstar said nothing. Dean wondered if he was as embarrassed as he was.

When they pulled up in the parking lot, Dean tore his gaze from the window, then frowned. Roman's car was sitting there. He hadn't expected Roman to be home till next morning, let alone eleven thirty at night.

Seth noticed his expression and broke the half hour silence. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked over at him. "Ro's home." He said quietly.

Seth tilted his head. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked unsurely. He put the car in park.

"Not bad, just... unexpected." Dean replied.

"Ah."

Dean opened the door and stepped out of the car. To his surprise, so did Seth. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ground. He heard Seth's footsteps walking around to him.

"Dean..." He felt Seth's hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he turned and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, about... what happened at the arena. I know you must be embarrassed-"

"Yeah, embarrassed doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I know." Seth's hand moved up to play with Dean's hair. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Dean felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, don't worry about me."

Seth smiled softly and sighed. "I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." At Seth's words, Dean leaned in and kissed him gently. Seth's lips moved against his, firm but soft. Seth cupped his cheeks. Their kiss was long and sweet, and when Seth pulled away Dean wished he hadn't.

"When am I gonna see you again?" Seth whispered, stroking Dean's cheek with his thumb.

"Soon as possible." Dean said breathlessly.

Seth sighed. "It won't be soon enough."

"I know." Dean bit his lip. "I'll text you."

"You better."

Dean grinned. "Goodnight, Seth."

"Bye, Dean." Seth squeezed Dean's hand for a moment, seeming unwilling to let him go.

Dean blushed as Seth raised his hand and kissed it. Then he released him. With one last look at the wrestler, Dean turned and walked into the apartment building.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, this chapter should've been posted with the ones yesterday, so apologies. Hope you enjoy!

When he got to their apartment, Dean took a deep breath. He was, in all honesty, nervous about why Roman would be home this soon.

He opened the door to find his friend sitting on the couch, watching TV. When Roman saw him, he jumped up. "Dean, I texted you, I was gonna give you a ride, but you never answered so I just figured-"

"Ro." Dean has a small smile on his face. "It's okay. I didn't see the text, it's not your fault."

Roman took a breath, nodding. "Did Seth bring you home?"

"Yeah." Dean said softly. "How was Randy?"

A strange expression flickered across Roman's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Good. Really good." He was silent for a moment. "So, what'd you talk about? Did you kiss him again?"

Dean noticed the change of subject but pushed it aside. "Yeah, I did." He said sheepishly.

Roman grinned. "You're adorable, Ambrose." He reached up as ruffled Dean's hair. Dean huffed, pushing his hand away.

"I'm exhausted." He admitted.

"Me too." Roman said quietly. "Ready for bed?"

"Definitely." Dean replied.

The two said goodnight and Dean headed off to his room, replaying the night's events in his head. He fell asleep thinking of Seth's lips on his.


	67. Chapter 67

It was December. Snow covered Cincinnati, and Dean had to go to school on his birthday. He came home that afternoon in a sour mood. It was Monday, and it had been a long one at that.

He walked in the door and collapsed on the couch with a groan.

Roman glances at him from the kitchen. "Long day?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Well, it's about to get better. I just need you to do me one small favor..."

Dean grinned at him. "Go figure. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up your cake." Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want me to drive to the store and pick up my own birthday cake?" Dean said, amused.

"I have to finish dinner." Roman replied defensively.

"Whatever. Yeah, I'll pick it up." Dean reached for the remote, pausing as he saw Roman still watching him. "Now?"

His friend nodded. "Alright, alright." He got up off the couch and grabbed the keys. "Be back soon."


	68. Chapter 68

Dean reached the cake place not long after, parking the car and walking inside. "Hi, pickup for Roman Reigns?"

The man behind the counter nodded, walking to the back and reappearing a few minutes later. "I hope you like it." He said. "We don't usually do that, but we made an exception."

Dean took the box and opened it curiously. His eyes widened when he saw the contents. Inside was a large cake covered in white and blue frosting. 'Happy 18th Birthday, Dean' was written in blue. But what really caught Dean's eye was the top. It was a picture of Seth Rollins. His cheeks burned.

"Er, thank you." Dean said to the man. He took the cake back to the car, placing it gingerly in the backseat.

He climbed into the car and started it, pulling out his phone to tell Roman he was headed back.

As he did, an alert appeared on the screen, one from WWE. As he watched, another one came from ESPN, then several other news apps.

Frowning, Dean opened one up and froze when he saw the title. 'Raw Superstar Seth Rollins Seen With Ex Boyfriend Finn Balor Outside Arena'. There was a short article, but what really stopped Dean was the picture attached. The two men were kissing.

Dean hardly had the chance to stare before his phone rang. Seth, calling him. Dean hit the decline button, feeling slightly numb.

A text came through.

Seth Rollins

Monday, December 7, 2015

5:23 PM

SR: Dean, I can explain, please pick up the phone.

DA: No way.

SR: Dean, c'mon, don't freak out on me...

DA: Don't say those words. Not now.

SR: Please.

DA: Seth, I don't want you to call me, and I don't want you to text me ever again.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean threw his phone into the back and drove home.


	69. Chapter 69

He opened the door to the apartment and forced his legs to move. Roman was on the couch, watching him silently.

Dean approached him. It was odd; he didn't feel like crying. He didn't feel much of anything.

"I saw the alerts." Roman said, his voice barely audible.

Dean turned to look at him. "I don't understand." He whispered. "I don't..." There were the tears. He blinked furiously, but they fell anyways. "God, Ro, I c-can't..."

Roman slipped his hand into Dean's and held it tightly. "He doesn't deserve you, you know that?"

Dean nodded quickly, sniffling. His face was soaked. Through blurred vision he saw Roman wipe his eyes with his free hand.

"Randy and I haven't been speaking." He said quietly.

Dean was shaking slightly, but he squeezed Roman's hand nonetheless. "H-How long?" He stuttered.

"Since October. Smackdown, I... I refused to sleep with him."

"D-Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just got mad." Roman murmured.

"They're a-all jerks." Dean choked. "I'm sorry, Ro..."

Roman pulled Dean close to him, hugging him tightly. Dean buried his head in his friend's chest. He felt Roman's hands in his hair. They felt good. Better than Seth's. More familiar.

Dean pulled back, looking up at Roman with a tear stained face. Roman cupped his cheek. Dean's face was close to his, Dean breathing heavily in an effort to calm himself.

"Ro..." He said softly. His hands twisted Roman's shirt. Then he pressed his lips against Roman's.

Roman froze, surprised, but after a moment Dean felt his lips move against his, kissing him fiercely.

Dean tangled his fingers in Roman's hair as his friend pushed him down onto the couch, pulling off Dean's shirt.

Dean returned the action, pulling Roman's shirt over his head. The two continued to kiss, every emotion in Dean pouring out and powering Roman in turn.

Soon Roman's belt was off, and Dean was working on the zipper as Roman kissed Dean's neck, removing all pain from Dean's mind.


	70. Chapter 70

Dean lay in Roman's bed, his eyes fluttering closed from exhaustion. Roman wrapped his arm around Dean like always, whispering "Night, Dean," in his ear.

"Night, Ro." Dean replied softly. He felt Roman press one last soft kiss to his lips as he faded off to sleep.


	71. Chapter 71

Dean woke the next morning to an empty bed. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and got up, stretching.

Surprised by Roman's absence, he wandered out of the room in search of him. He found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. When he saw Dean, he smiled widely.

"Hey," He said. "Pancake?"

Dean swallowed hard. "We need to talk." He said quietly.

The smile faded from Roman's face. He put his pan down and walked up to Dean. "I know." He murmured. Dean opened his mouth, but Roman raised his hand. "Not...yet."

Dean looked at him unsurely. He couldn't blame him for wanting to postpone the conversation; he didn't really want to talk about it either. But it needed to be talked about.

"Ro..." he began.

"Can't we just enjoy it?" Roman begged. "Just for a little while?"

Dean hesitated. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay." He agreed. "Just for a little while."

Roman leaned forward and kissed him softly. His lips were sweet. When he pulled away, Dean felt a light blush on his cheeks.

"So," Roman said, walking back over to the stove. "Pancakes?"


	72. Chapter 72

Roman and Dean managed to successfully avoid talking about 'it' for almost a week. In fact, the only evidence it had ever happened at all was the changes in Roman's touch.

Roman had always been a sensual person; he and Dean would often cuddle together on the couch. He'd trace patterns on Dean's hand, or cup his cheek, or play with his hair. Now, though, he'd come up behind Dean while he was cleaning, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and placing a kiss on his neck. Or he would, while on the couch, reach over and slip his hand into Dean's, lacing their fingers together. And while it made Dean blush, and it was always sweet, as the week progressed Dean became more and more aware of how wrong it felt.

Friday afternoon, when he got home from school, and Roman hugged him and kissed his cheek, Dean finally pulled away.

Roman stared at him, slightly hurt. When Dean was silent, Roman lowered his gaze. "Okay." He said finally, his voice barely audible. "I'll be in the living room. Put your stuff away and meet me there." He turned and walked away.

Already dreading how this conversation was going to go, Dean went to his room, dumping his books and keys on the bed.

He pulled out his phone, staring at the blank screen. True to his word, or lack there of, Seth had not called or texted since Dean's birthday. Dean felt a stab of longing and slight guilt that he immediately pushed away. He didn't owe Seth Rollins anything.

Sighing, he threw his phone on the bed as well and made his way to the living room. Roman was already sitting on the couch; Dean sat beside him.

"I liked it." Roman said, before Dean could speak. "Whatever you say, however this goes, I liked it. And I'm not sorry it happened."

Dean smiled softly. "I liked it too," he began. Roman glanced up, hopeful. "When it happened. Ro, we were all caught up in our feelings, we didn't know what we were doing."

Roman stared at him. "It was rushed, and desperate, and... and it never should have happened."

"Why not?" Roman said. His voice was broken.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Why not? Ro, we're both fresh from relationships, or whatever they were... we've never kissed before last night, and hell, we've never had feelings for each other."

At this, Roman's gaze turned steely. "Really?" He said flatly. "If you honestly believe that, then... then you're an idiot." He got up off the couch.

Dean looked at him in shock. "W-What? Roman, wait!" He jumped up, but Roman had already stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Dean rushed after him, knocking on the door. "Ro, open up!" He pleaded.

"Go away, Dean." Roman's voice spoke, muffled.

"Please, just come out and talk to me. I'm sorry, okay?"

There was a short, humorless laugh from his friend. "Can't be sorry if you don't know what you did, Dean."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell me, then." He whispered. He stood there for nearly five minutes in silence, listening for any sort of noise behind the door.

Finally, he heard the lock click, and Roman's face appeared in the doorway. "You really don't know?" He asked quietly.

Dean shook his head. Roman sighed, looking down. "Remember, freshman year? I told you... I told you I liked you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, when we were little, you said. But you said- said you used to. That... you didn't anymore."

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "I lied." He admitted.

"Ro-"

"I saw the way you looked at Seth, Dean. I knew I didn't have a chance. I needed to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't tell you I still felt that way. You just would've felt sorry for me."

"You don't know that."

"Really? Cause that's exactly what you're doing right now."

Dean froze. It was. When Roman had admitted to his feelings the first time, they'd smiled about it and laughed it off and talked about Roman's crush on Randy afterwards. This time, though, knowing it was still happening? Dean pitied Roman. And he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry." The words sounded empty, even to Dean.

"You didn't know, Dean. You couldn't have. But I still don't regret what happened that night, okay?"

"Neither do I, Ro." Dean murmured.

Roman reaches out and took Dean's hand gently. "I love you, Dean. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Dean hugged him tightly, burying his head in Roman's chest and breathing deeply. No, he'd never love Roman in the same way, but that was okay. They both knew that. And no matter who came between them, whether it was Dean's father, or Randy, or Seth, they'd never drive them apart. They had something special, something more than frivolous relationships that could or couldn't work out.

He felt Roman's hands in his hair and closed his eyes, hugging him tighter. The one person he knew would always be around. The one person he could always trust. And he never wanted to let him go.


	73. Chapter 73

Dean and Roman remained close as ever in the next few weeks, but Dean still mourned the loss of his relationship with Seth. Despite Roman's constant insistence that Seth wasn't worth giving a single thought, Dean couldn't get him out of his head. It tore him up inside, and continued through Christmas morning.

He woke up early, sighing as he got out of bed because, although it was Christmas, he wasn't expecting much. His father had never been a very big fan of 'Christmas Cheer' resulting in presents being few and far between.

He walked out of his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the living room was a six foot tall Christmas tree, decorated with sparkling ornaments and red and green lights. Underneath it sat several presents.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." He turned around to see Roman standing in his own doorway, smiling at him.

"You did this?" Dean asked in disbelief. "When?"

"After you went to bed last night. You crashed early."

"I had a long day." Dean said defensively.

"Watching Christmas movies?" Roman's eyebrows were raised.

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

Roman chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You like it, then?" He asked.

"Of course I like it, Ro, it... it's perfect."

Roman smiled again and gestured to the tree. With a grin, Dean rushed over to it, kneeling down beside the presents. His eyes were shining. Suddenly, he froze. He looked up at Roman. "I didn't... get you anything." He whispered.

"It's okay, Dean." He walked over and sat down next to Dean. "Go on." He nodded to the presents.

Dean bit his lip, then reached for one, a smile breaking out on his face. He tore open the paper and laughed. "A Pizza Hut gift card, really?"

Roman shrugged sheepishly. "We haven't had it in a while, and I know you like it. So... now you can get it."

Dean shook his head, putting the gift card aside. "Thanks, Ro."

"That's nothing. Keep going."


	74. Chapter 74

Dean opened all the presents one by one, until a small pile of assorted gifts sat beside him. He stared at the last gift, a small envelope leaning against the trunk of the tree. He looked at Roman.

"You've given me so much, Ro..." They both knew he was talking about more than just the presents.

"Just open it, Dean. You'll like this one the best."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's possible."

Roman grinned. "Trust me."

Dean grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, revealing an 8 and 1/2 by 11 piece of paper that was folded in half. He opened it and read it, his eyes going wide in shock. "I-Is this real?"

Roman nodded, still smiling.

Dean read the paper over again, making sure he hadn't made a mistake. It was a flyer for a new training center opening up in town. It had a gym and classes for boxing, but it also had a program beginning for professional wrestling.

"I already paid for your first month of classes. You start on Monday." Roman looked at him unsurely. "Do you... do you like it?"

Dean's vision blurred with tears. He threw his arms around Roman, hugging him tightly.

Roman wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dean wiped his eyes quickly and looked up at him. "A-Are you taking it, too?"

Roman hesitated. "I don't know, Dean, I'm not sure-"

"You have to!" Dean insisted. "We've talked about it for years, you can't bail on me now."

Roman chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll try it out, okay?"

Dean smiled and hugged him again. "This is the greatest day of my life." He mumbled into his chest.

Roman rubbed his back. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


	75. Chapter 75

Dean drove home from school Monday afternoon, more excited than he'd ever been. Today was the first day of the wrestling class. He and Roman had gone by on Saturday to make sure they knew the times and what they needed to bring.

He pulled into the parking lot and hurried up to the apartment room. He opened the door and walked to his room, throwing his bag on the ground. "Ro!" He shouted.

A few minutes later, Roman's disheveled head peeked out from behind the doorway. "What?" He grumbled.

Dean walked over and opened the door fully. Roman was in boxers and a t-shirt. "Have you been sleeping?" He demanded.

"Maybe..." Roman huffed. "What's it to you?"

Dean crossed his arms. "Our first class is today, remember?"

Roman's eyes widened. "Really? Um, let me jump in the shower real quick, okay?" He grinned sheepishly.

Dean glared daggers at him. "We're leaving in twenty."

Roman nodded and disappeared behind the door once more.


	76. Chapter 76

Twenty minutes later, Dean sat in the passenger seat beside Roman, who was now wearing black gym shorts and a blue Dolph Ziggler t-shirt.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Dolph Ziggler, huh?"

Roman shrugged as he started the car. "He's hot."

Dean just shook his head with a smile. "I've met him, y'know." He pulled out his phone to check something.

"Wait, really?" Roman looked at him, interested.

"Yeah, it was when..." Dean trailed off. It had been when he was with Seth. He felt like he'd just been punched. "Never mind."

Roman reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Ready to go?"

Dean looked up with a small smile. "Yeah." He said.


	77. Chapter 77

When they got there, they walked inside together, approaching a woman at the front desk. "Hi, we're here for the wrestling class?" Roman asked.

The woman looked at him and nodded. "Right over there." She said, pointing.

Roman thanked her. Dean followed him into the room nearby, where several mats were piled into a corner of the room, along with a couple rows of chairs that were set up.

What really caught Dean's attention, however, was the ring in the middle of the room. He couldn't suppress the smile that came across his face.

Roman caught his expression and laughed. "You excited?" He asked.

Dean looked over at him. "Do you have to ask?" Roman shook his head, pulling him into a side hug.

"Hey, no hugging in the squared circle." An unfamiliar voice broke them apart. Dean turned to see its owner, an older man with grey hair and glasses. "I'm just kidding, guys, no need to look so serious."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with an inside smile.

The man walked up to them, holding out his hand. They both shook it. "Les Thatcher." He introduced.

Dean was slightly speechless, so Roman spoke instead. "I'm Roman Reigns, and this is Dean Ambrose."

Thatcher nodded. "So, you two want to learn how to wrestle, huh?"

Dean nodded, as did Roman. "Yeah, Dean here especially."

"Well, do you guys have any previous knowledge? I was going to start you off with some back bumps and rolls. Can you do that?"

Roman looked at Dean. Dean nodded again. "Yeah, for sure." He said.

Thatcher smiled. "Alright, then. Get in the ring, Ambrose."

Dean glanced at Roman, who nodded encouragingly. With a smile, he walked over to the ring and climbed up into it, looking over the ropes at Thatcher. "Ready?" Their instructor asked.

"Definitely." Dean replied, eyes bright.


	78. Chapter 78

Dean winced, staring up at the ceiling. Roman grinned and held out his hand; Dean pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright!" Thatcher called. "Dean, how'd it go?"

Dean rubbed his head furiously. "Well, I just got whiplash," he grumbled, "So I must've done something wrong."

"Good. You forgot to tuck your chin in." Dean nodded, his chest rising and falling quickly. "That's all for today, guys. Great job, both of you."

Dean slid out of the ring, Roman close behind. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Next class is Thursday at five, okay?" Les asked.

They both nodded. Roman shook his hand once more. "Thanks again." He said with a smile. Dean nodded his agreement.

Les raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. "Don't you thank me till you don't get whiplash, kid."

Dean grinned sheepishly and followed Roman out of the room.

"You have fun?" Roman asked once they were outside.

Dean looked over at him. "What do you think?" Roman laughed. "Did you?" Dean asked hopefully.

His friend thought for a moment. "Yeah, I did." He said with a smile.

Dean smiled back happily. "Yay." He said.

Roman ruffled his hair. "Do you want to go to the gym after school tomorrow?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, legs or arms?"

"Legs." Roman said. "I have weak legs."

Dean lifted up his left arm with his right. "I have weak everything." He said with a pout.

Roman grinned. "We'll fix that. C'mon." Together, they walked to the car.


	79. Chapter 79

For the next few months, Dean and Roman continued the class, figuring out a schedule that worked around Roman's work and Dean's school. Class was Monday and Thursday, gym after school Tuesday and Friday, as well as Saturday morning. The system worked fairly well, and before Dean knew it, it was April.

April 3, 2016 was WrestleMania. Though they would not be attending, Dean was still excited to watch it.

The night of, Dean launched himself onto the couch with a shout, bouncing up and down until Roman approached with the ice cream. "Alright, alright, calm yourself." He said sternly.

With a huff, Dean stopped, reaching out and taking the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough Roman handed him. "We have to make our predictions! C'mon, we only have a few minutes."

Roman pulled out a notebook. "We'll put it in the computer later." He assured Dean. "Alright, Dudley Boyz vs. Usos." And they went down the list.

"Last, but not least." Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "Triple H vs. Seth Rollins for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Triple H." Dean said quietly.

"Are you saying who you think will win, or who you want?" Roman asked, looking over at him.

"Who I think." Dean said firmly. "Triple H."

Roman was silent for a moment, then shrugged. "I say Seth." He replied. "And just in time, too. It's six."

Dean's eyes brightened just like they always did when he watched a match. He got a large spoonful of ice cream and began to eat it.

"You could just take normal bites, but no..." Roman said under his breath.

Dean shot him an evil glare and continued to lick his spoon.

Roman put his hands up in defense. He turned back to the TV, turning the volume up.

Then they settled in to watch.


	80. Chapter 80

Seth won the match. What really infuriated Dean wasn't the fact that he'd won. It was the fact that, despite everything that had happened, he was still happy to see Seth win.

He took his last bite of ice cream and looked down at the empty tub with regret. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." He admitted, blinking in an effort to rid himself of exhaustion.

Roman laughed, taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"I can't believe Seth won." Dean said, watching the referee hand Seth the title. He couldn't help but notice that Seth didn't look very happy. He hid it well, though.

"Yeah, me neither. Impressive match, huh?"

"For sure. Seth did that huge frog splash from the top rope, and that curb stomp, and he even did that superplex transition into the Falcon Arrow-" He broke off at Roman's expression. "What?" He asked defensively.

Roman shook his head. "Sorry, I just... I guess I didn't expect you to like Seth anymore."

Dean was silent for a moment. "I don't. But I can still appreciate his wrestling, can't I?"

Roman shrugged. "I guess so, yeah. Like I said, I just didn't expect it."

Dean nodded. He got up, untangling himself from the blankets. "I'm going to bed." He said, stretching.

"Okay." Roman replied.

Dean walked tiredly to his bedroom, picking up his phone off the sheets. His heart skipped a beat when he checked it. Two missed calls from Seth as well as a text. He opened it.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, April 3, 2016

7:46 PM

SR: I know I said I wouldn't contact you, but this is important. Please call me.

Dean looked at the text for a long time. Then he put his phone on the nightstand, crawled into bed, and turned off the light.


	81. Chapter 81

All throughout the next day, Dean couldn't concentrate. Several teachers called him out for not paying attention, but he shrugged them off. He was also pretty sure he'd failed his chemistry test, but he simply couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was Seth.

Dean hadn't heard from Seth since early December. Nearly four months. During that time Dean had subconsciously pushed Seth to the back of his mind. Sure, he'd still watched him wrestle, but he became just that - a wrestler. He seemed like just another famous person Dean had never met. And Dean was okay with that. But Seth's text, and his call, had caused that lie to come crashing down.

Even when he went to class that evening, he couldn't focus.

"Give him a break, Roman." Dean heard Thatcher's voice, and felt Roman's footsteps take a few steps back.

He himself lay on the ground, panting, his head pounding. Les spoke again, closer this time. Dean could tell he was standing at the edge of the ring. "Dean, you didn't tuck your chin. That was a rookie mistake."

He rubbed his face. "I know, Les, I just got distracted." He heard his instructor sigh. "Alright. On your feet."

Dean rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He shook his head to clear it. "And begin."

He and Roman slowly circled the ring, never breaking eye contact. Slowly, they both reached out, interlocking their fingers on both hands. They pushed against each other.

Suddenly, Dean pulled his right hand away and punched Roman in the stomach, causing him to grunt and stumble back a step.

Roman grabbed his arm and swung him around, sending him flying into the corner with a thump. He came up to dean and hit him with an uppercut, snapping his head back. He did it again, then again. Dean counted nine times before Roman stepped back, watching Dean slide down to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Good." Les called. "Keep it going."

Dean got back up on his feet and came running at Roman, clotheslining him to the floor. He grinned, going down on his knees and wrapping his arm around Roman's in a headlock.

They moved around on the floor for a minute before Roman got on his knees and pushed him to his feet with Dean still hanging on. With a jump, he moved Dean onto his shoulders, then fell with him onto the ground with a Samoan drop. Dean groaned painfully, rolling onto his side and clutching his stomach.

Roman got to his feet to wait for Dean, who remained on the ground to catch his breath. His chest heaved. "Dean, let's go, you're taking too long. Dead space between moves is never a good thing, we've talked about this."

Dean grit his teeth and got to his feet again, Roman helping by grabbing his hair and pulling him up. When their heads were close, Roman whispered 'suplex' in his ear. Dean nodded.

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and suplexed him, then went for the pin. Dean kicked him off and rolled to his feet, hitting Roman with a right hand before throwing him into the turnbuckle. He slammed into him with an elbow, causing Roman to grunt.

He pushed Roman back, getting him to climb to the top rope. Dean followed him, whispering in his ear. He grabbed Roman's shorts and lifted him over his head, suplexing him from the top rope and quickly lifting into a bridge to pin him. His right foot slipped, however, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dean!" Les' voice snapped, frustrated. Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair. "What is going on with you tonight? That's got to be the fifth or sixth mistake you've made!"

Dean buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just distracted-"

Les threw his hands up in the air. "Well, by all means, if you're distracted!"

Roman, pulling Dean to his feet, held his hand out reassuringly. "Can we have a minute?" He asked.

Thatcher nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Take five." He muttered.

Roman got out of the ring, gesturing for Dean to follow. "What's up?" He asked, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

Dean sat behind him. "I'm sorry, Ro, I haven't been able to concentrate all day..."

Roman frowned, rubbing Dean's arm comfortingly. "Why not? You're usually able to focus fine."

"Yeah, it's..." Dean hesitated. "Seth texted me last night."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Did you respond?"

"No, but he called me too, and his text sounded important."

"I'm sure he made it seem that way." Roman said under his breath.

Dean caught it and looked over at him. "You don't think it was really something urgent?" He asked unsurely.

"No, I think he just wants you to answer him. But I know that it's bothering you, so as soon as you get home you need to text him. Okay?"

Dean bit his lip, then nodded slowly. "Okay." He whispered.

"You ready to go again?"

Dean looked up at Roman, a faint smile playing across his lips. "I'm ready to kick your ass."

Roman's eyes widened. "You wish, Ambrose."

They got up and walked back over to the ring, bickering with each other as they went.


	82. Chapter 82

Dean and Roman got home at six thirty, both exhausted from the class. "Okay. How about pizza for dinner?" Roman asked.

Dean gave a wry smile. "Is that a bribe?"

Roman shrugged. "You said it, not me."

"Pizza sounds good, Ro."

"Good. Now go text him."

With a sigh, Dean walked to his bedroom, dropping his gear on the floor. He stared at his phone sitting on the nightstand.

He didn't really want to text Seth, but he knew he'd never be able to focus unless he did.

Swallowing his trepidations, he grabbed the phone and opened it. A new message from Seth had appeared.

Seth Rollins

Monday, April 4, 2016

5:25 PM

SR: Five minutes, Dean. Just give me a chance.

Dean's mouth felt dry. He wasn't sure he'd be able to talk if he called Seth. Slowly, he hit 'call' and raised the phone to his ear. It hadn't even rung once before he picked up.

"Dean." His voice was cautious, breathless.

"H-Hi, Seth..." He said nervously.

"I...um, damn. This is hard. It's my grandmother."

"You grandmother?" He repeated.

"S-She's been in the hospital for... a while, now, and last night I g-got a call-"

He broke off, but Dean could piece it together. He didn't know what to say. "Seth, I-I'm so sorry..."

There was a long pause. When Seth spoke again, his voice was thick with grief. "We're having the funeral this Sunday. I know I have no right to ask you for this, to ask you for anything, but... could you come? I-I really need the support."

"Of course." Dean said immediately. He heard a broken sigh of relief.

"Thank you-" Seth whispered. "I'll text you the details. And, D-Dean?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes...?"

"...Nothing. G-Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seth..."

Dean placed the phone on his bed and took a shaky breath. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

A minute later, Roman appeared in the doorway. "Hey, I ordered the pizza, it'll be here.. soon..." He noticed Dean's expression. "What happened? What did he say to you, I'll-" He stopped as Dean gave a slow shake of his head.

Roman walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. Dean leaned against him. "His grandmother passed away." He said quietly, looking straight ahead. "He asked me to go to the funeral."

Roman wrapped an arm around him. "When is it?" He murmured.

"Sunday."

"Where?"

Dean shrugged. "Said he'd text me."

"So you're going?"

"I...I have to, Ro." Dean mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You don't have to. You don't owe Seth anything." Roman said firmly.

"He said the same thing. But this is different, Ro. It's not about us, it's... it's just for support."

Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to come?"

Dean hesitated. "No," he said. "I need to do this myself."

"If you're sure." Roman replied. "You wanna come watch some TV?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Roman stood up, then pulled Dean to his feet. "I know how you're feeling. But you can worry about that Sunday, alright? Let's just relax."

Dean smiled slightly. "Okay." He followed Roman out of the room and into the kitchen, pushing Seth out of his thoughts, at least for the moment.


	83. Chapter 83

It was Thursday before Dean got another message from Seth. It was during a break in class, and Dean was in the process of gulping down a bottle of water in three seconds flat.

He looked down as he heard his phone buzz, and immediately spilled water all down his shirt. "Only me." He muttered, putting the bottle down. He pulled off his shirt and wiped off the water, then picked up the phone.

Seth Rollins

Thursday, April 7, 2016

5:48 PM

SR: Hi, Dean. Sorry it took so long to get back to you.

SR: The funeral is in Davenport, near my house. I know it's a long way for you, so...

SR: I understand if you've changed your mind.

DA: I haven't changed my mind. I'll... drive.

SR: I... okay.

SR: I'll text you the address when you get there.

DA: Okay. What time?

SR: Noon.

DA: I'll be there.

SR: I can't thank you enough for this, Dean.

DA: Don't worry about it, Seth. I'll see you Sunday.

SR: See you Sunday...

Dean put his phone down, rubbing his face with a sigh. He wasn't sure what would happen when he saw Seth on Sunday, but he already had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.


	84. Chapter 84

Dean decided to leave Saturday, since the drive was a little over six hours. He planned to leave at four, drive most of the way, wake up Sunday and finish the drive.

Currently, he was standing by the car, lifting his suitcase into the trunk. "You're sure you don't want me to go with you?" Roman asked worriedly, watching him pack up.

Dean shook his head. "I told you, I need to go on my own."

"Yeah, but a six hour drive, you've never... I mean, I think it would be better if I..." Roman trailed off, frowning.

"Ro, honestly, it's fine. I'll be driving in daylight, mostly, and I'll call you every once in a while to keep you updated. Okay?"

His friend huffed. "I don't like it." He replied.

Dean gave him a small smile. "I know. I got this, alright? Now come say bye."

Roman rolled his eyes and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "Be safe, Ambrose, I swear to God-" he muttered.

Dean chuckled, hugging back. "I will, Ro. I'll be fine." He pulled away, looking up at his friend. "I'll see you Monday. Yeah?"

Roman nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

Dean gave him one last quick hug, then turned and climbed into the driver's seat of the car. He closed the door, started the engine, and backed out of the driveway.


	85. Chapter 85

Three hours later, the sky was starting to darken, and Dean was just about to cross the border from Indiana to Illinois.

He checked the clock. Seven thirty.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Roman's number, glancing back and forth from the phone to the road. As soon as the phone began to ring, it came through the car, since Dean had connected it through Bluetooth.

"Hey, Dean." Roman's voice crackled through the speakers. "Where are you?"

"About to cross the Indiana/Illinois border." He replied, changing lanes.

"It's getting dark here. You gonna stop soon?"

Dean just shook his head, grinning to himself. "Roman, you've asked me when I planned to stop since the first time I called."

"Yes, but now it's actually getting dark. You said you wouldn't drive when it got dark."

"I said I wouldn't drive very much. I'm fine, Ro. I'll pull over soon, alright?"

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I will. I'll call you when I stop."

"You better. Talk to you soon, Dean."

"Bye, Ro."


	86. Chapter 86

It wasn't until nearly nine that Dean got off the highway to find a hotel. In his defense, he didn't want a long drive Sunday morning, and he definitely didn't want to be late for the funeral.

He parked in one of the nearby spots and headed inside, walking up to the front desk. A young blonde looked up, smiling a smile too happy to be anything but caffeine.

"Hi!" She chirped. "How can I help you?"

Dean hid his grin. "Um, I'd like to check in, please."

"Sure. How many nights will you be staying?" She asked.

Dean paused. He could check in for two nights, he supposed, and come back Sunday night, and then drive the whole way Monday. On the other hand, he could drive farther home Sunday, and check in somewhere different.

"Just one night, thanks." He replied.

She smiled even wider, typing away on the computer. A moment later she handed him his key card.

"Fourth floor, turn right." She said.

He nodded. "Have a good night." He told her. He grabbed his suitcase and headed to the elevator.


	87. Chapter 87

When he got to his room, he put his suitcase on the chair in the corner, then pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Roman." He said, once his friend had answered. "Yeah, I stopped. I'm checked into a hotel."

"Good. Call me when you get there tomorrow."

"God, Ro, you're like a mother. I will, alright? I'm going to bed."

"Alright, alright, sorry. Talk to you tomorrow, Dean."

"Bye." He replied. He hung up the phone and jumped into the air, crashing down onto the bed with a bounce.

He sighed, relaxing into the covers. He hadn't realized how tired he was till just now, but his eyes were already closing from exhaustion.

He rolled off the bed. He plugged his phone into the wall by the nightstand and put it on vibrate. Then he took off his shoes and pants, climbing under the sheets with a tired huff. He was asleep in minutes.


	88. Chapter 88

He woke the next morning around nine. He showered, repacked his few things, checked out of the hotel, and was on the road by ten.

He crossed the border into Iowa at a little past eleven, and almost immediately cane into Davenport, since the city sat on the border.

He pulled over at a gas station to refill. While he waited, he sent Seth a text.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, April 10, 2016

11:19 AM

DA: I'm in Davenport. Send me the address?

SR: It's the Davenport Memorial Park.

SR: 1022 E 39th St., Davenport, IA 52807.

DA: Thanks. I'll be there soon

SR: What's your car? I'll come meet you at the entrance.

DA: White Chevy.

SR: Okay. See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the real address of a real place. Again, do not go there. It is not Seth's address. It's a Memorial Park. Thank you :)


	89. Chapter 89

It only took Dean about twenty minutes to get to the park. When he rolled up, he sent a quick text to Roman.

Roman Reigns

Sunday, April 10, 2016

11:40 AM

DA: I'm here. I'll ttyl, okay?

RR: Okay.

He got out of the car, running his fingers through his hair. Through the trees and rolling hills of the park, he could see a line figure walking up the path.

He watched the man approach him, black suit, messy two toned hair up in a bun, and glasses on his nose. He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd seen Seth in glasses, and a pang of sadness coursed through him.

Seth came up to him, looking tired and very, very apprehensive. "Hey, Dean." He said quietly.

Dean swallowed, taking him in. Seth Rollins, the world champ, the first NXT champion, the man he thought he had something with. "Hi, Seth." He replied.

"Thank you, for coming..." the superstar said.

"I said I would." Dean had a sudden thought flash through his mind, one that lit a small fire in him.

"I really appreciate the support."

He looked so sad, but Dean couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Finn to be your support." He answered tersely.

Seth looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were shattered. "Dean, I never explained-"

"Because I didn't let you. I know. That why you asked me to come? So you could make me listen?"

Seth looked like he was about to cry. "Of course not, Dean, I just... why did you come, if you thought that?"

Dean hesitated. That was a good question. "Because," He said, honestly, "It's been four months, Seth, and... maybe I thought it was about time I heard your excuse."

"I don't make excuses, Dean. You want the truth, I'll give it to you."

Dean crossed his arms, leaning back against his car.

Seth took a shaky breath, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Okay. The night that you got the notifications about me and Finn... those were real. We did kiss, we had dated before, as I'm sure you knew. But he did it. This isn't an excuse, I promise, this is what happened. Finn and I were talking, walking into the building together, and he kissed me. I was surprised, but in the moment I did kiss back, and I did enjoy it. You have to understand that, right? Haven't you ever done something because you got caught up in the moment? Something you regretted later?"

Dean was reminded of Roman and him, and immediately felt his face heat up. Seth continued.

"I felt so guilty, after I realized what I'd done. And I was gonna tell you, I wanted to be honest with you, but word travels fast. Social media, faster. Before I could call or text, it was all over the internet. And just like that, you knew. I was so tempted to keep trying to call you, or even send you a text explaining, but you'd told me not to. The last thing I wanted to do was make my situation with you worse. I set Finn straight almost immediately, of course. I didn't want anything to do with him, especially not after I'd ruined what I had with you. I didn't know what to do. I told my mother the whole thing, I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything, not even contact you. I honestly didn't think I was ever going to talk to you again, let alone see you. But when my grandmother passed, I just... I didn't have anyone else to turn to. I didn't even expect you to accept, Dean. But I'm glad you're here. And that's the truth."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to take everything in that he'd heard. If what Seth said was true, Dean technically had a right to be upset. Seth did kiss back.

But he'd also admitted being caught up in the moment, which was something Dean understood way better than Seth could imagine. Besides, Dean was tired of being mad. He was tired of being upset. And he missed Seth.

The wrestler was looking at him imploringly. "I believe you, Seth..." Dean said softly.

Seth closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you-" His voice was barely audible.

"And... I'm ready to forgive you, I think. It's been long enough." Dean continued. "But I'm not ready to go back to what we were before. Whatever it was."

Seth nodded. "That's fine. We can take it slow, or... or not take it at all. If you just want to stay friends-" he took a breath.

Dean bit his lip. "Let's just take it slow." He murmured.

"Okay." Seth looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Are you, um... are you ready?" He gestured back to the cemetery.

Dean, caught up in their talk, had almost forgotten what had brought him here in the first place. "Yeah." He said softly. He stood up from his position against the car and followed Seth down the path.


	90. Chapter 90

Dean stood beside Seth, watching as family and friends all took turns passing around the shovel, taking a scoop of dirt and throwing it onto the coffin in the ground. Seth had gone first, Dean a little later on.

He looked over at Seth, seeing tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hey," he whispered. Seth looked over at him, shaking ever so slightly. Dean reached up and removed his glasses, then gently wiped the tears from Seth's face.

The man closed his eyes, soaking in Dean's touch. "T-That was a really nice speech you gave-" he managed, his voice breaking.

Dean had said a few words when he had the shovel; he hadn't known Seth's grandmother, but simply said how she would be missed and that he hoped she'd died happy.

"Thank you, Seth." Dean said softly.

Seth swallowed hard and took back his glasses that Dean held out for him. "Would you go out for pizza with m-me?" He asked suddenly.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. A moment later, he pulled away. "Pizza sounds great." He said, smiling.


	91. Chapter 91

Dean offered to drive, since Seth was still a bit of a wreck. Seth, from the passenger seat, gave Dean instructions leading from the cemetery to the Pizza Hut nearby. Once there, Dean parked (perfectly, according to him) and they went inside.

"What d'you feel like?" Dean asked, looking over at Seth. "You want a whole pizza, or just a couple slices?"

Seth met his eyes. "I'm pretty hungry..." he admitted.

"Whole pizza it is, then. How about breadsticks?"

Seth smiled slightly. "Cheesy?" He asked hopefully.

Dean grinned. "Absolutely. Go get us a table, alright? I'll order."

Seth hesitated, then nodded. "Okay." He said. He wandered off to get them seats.

Dean ordered, then turned, his eyes scanning the restaurant to locate Seth. He found him in a booth in the corner, looking out the window. Dean slid into the booth opposite him.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked softly.

Seth jumped slightly; he hadn't noticed him approach. "My grandmother." He replied. "You. A lot, I guess."

Dean looked at him sympathetically. "You found out right before your match, didn't you?"

Seth bit his lip. "How'd you know?"

"You did a good job hiding it, but... for someone who'd just won the world title, you sure as hell didn't look happy."

The wrestler gave a bitter smile. "Yeah, well. You're right. I almost broke down right there. But I had a match. Couldn't let the fans down."

Dean nodded, looking down.

Seth took a deep breath. "Enough about that." He said, turning his head to look at Dean. "How've you been?"

Dean smiled. "Good, actually. Really good." He glanced out the window, squinting at the sun beating down through it. He took his blazer off, feeling warm. His white oxford shirt had become tighter, perhaps from the muscle he'd developed over the past few months.

Seth stared at him. "Dean, your arms." He said. "Have you been working out?"

Dean felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks. "Yeah, actually. After Christmas, Roman and I started... training."

"Training?" Seth repeated.

"To wrestle. The gym near our house has a training program." Dean said, a bit sheepishly.

"Dean, that's amazing!" Seth said. "I can't believe you've started already." He reached across the table, then hesitated slightly. "Can I?"

Dean's cheeks turned red. "I-I... yeah-" he stuttered.

Seth rested his hand on Dean's upper arm, feeling it. He slid down to touch his forearm, then moved back up again. "Wow, Dean. You look amazing, you know that? You should be really proud of yourself."

"T-Thanks, Seth-" Dean said softly.

"Well, how's it going? What've you learned?"

Dean grinned slightly. "Enough to take you on."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. "How about I take you up on that?"

Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Come with me to the academy, show off your moves. I'll give you some tips."

"When you say academy..." Dean trailed off, biting his lip.

"Black and Brave." Seth replied. "My academy."

Dean's eyes widened. "For real?"

"For real." Seth replied, smiling.

A worker brought over their pizza and breadsticks, then left, returning a moment later with drinks. Seth thanked him.

"What do you say?" The superstar asked, taking a slice off the metal dish.

Dean grabbed a piece as well. "Are you kidding me? Yes! Well, as long as you promise not to embarrass me in front of the students. Not too much, anyways. You won't, right?"

Seth was laughing, actually laughing, and Dean felt a warm feeling growing within him as he realized he was the reason. "Damn, Dean, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Dean smiled. "Guess not." He took a bite of pizza.

They continued to talk, just simple things about their lives and how they'd been, until they'd eaten their way through six slices of pizza and four breadsticks. They got a to-go box from the worker, and Dean packed up the remaining four breadsticks and pizza.

Seth reached into his back pocket, but Dean shook his head. "I got it." He pulled out his wallet.

"No, Dean, let me-" Seth began.

Dean pulled out the card and showed him. "Don't worry." He replied. "Gift card."

Seth just grinned. "Always prepared, huh?"

Dean nodded proudly, handing the card over to the worker. The man brought it back a minute later. "Okay sir, here you are. I circled your remaining balance. Have a good day."

Dean smiled, taking back the card. "Thank you." He said. He slid out of the booth, Seth following after him.

"You feel like driving?" Dean asked, looking back at him. "Easier than giving me directions."

Seth thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'll drive."

Dean threw him the keys, then climbed into the passenger seat, placing the to-go box in the back. As Seth got into the driver's seat beside him, Dean glanced at the receipt. "Ro!" He breathed.

Seth frowned, looking over at him. "You okay?" He asked unsurely.

Dean swallowed and showed Seth the receipt. Seth's eyes went wide. "A hundred dollars?" He read. "What is that?"

"My remaining balance." Dean said in disbelief. "That means Ro gave me a hundred and twenty five dollars. I really need to talk to him when I get home..."

Seth chuckled. "What a gift."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Anyways." Seth started the car. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely. Let's go." Dean said, smiling.


	92. Chapter 92

They arrived at the academy later in the afternoon. Dean was almost bouncing with excitement.

Seth parked the car, looking over at him with a grin. "Excited, huh?"

Dean looked at him, eyes shining. "This is your academy. I'm about to train at your academy. Yes, I'm excited."

Seth smiled, getting out of the car. Dean followed suit. "It's a Sunday, so it isn't open." Dean faltered slightly. Seth put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucky for you, I have keys." He held them up, and Dean smile returned.

Seth unlocked the doors and walked inside, spreading his arms wide and making dean laugh. "Welcome to the greatest wrestling academy ever known."

"What about NXT?" Dean asked, looking at Seth innocently.

Seth glared. "They ain't got nothing on this." He walked over to the corner, flipping the lights on.

Dean's breath caught. In one corner of the room stood none other than a squared circle itself. He felt slightly giddy, just like whenever he saw a ring up close. All around the rest of the room was assorted equipment. Punching bags, gymnastic rings, and padding (stacked up against the wall) were among it.

"This is amazing, Seth..."

Seth smiled and ruffled his hair, causing Dean to blush. "Alright, Ambrose. Go show me what you've learned."


	93. Chapter 93

Dean stood in the ring, wetting his lips nervously. Seth stood outside the ring, leaning on his arms on the apron. "So... what do you want me to do?" He asked.

Seth considered him for a moment. "Do a roll."

Dean raised an eyebrow; Seth couldn't have asked for a more basic move. But he just shrugged. "Okay." He bounced off the ropes and went down into a somersault, coming up on the opposite side of the ring, looking over the side at Seth.

"Well, I suppose that was too simple?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean gave a small smile. Seth jumped up onto the apron and then jumped again over the ropes, landing with a small thump beside Dean. "How about a suplex?"

Dean nodded. "You want me to land one, or...?"

"No, do one. Suplex me." Seth crossed his arms.

"Wait, what?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't suplex you, you're..."

"What? Too heavy for you?"

"No!" Dean said defensively. "You're Seth Rollins! What if I, um, break you?"

Seth laughed. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay-" He took a step closer, grabbing Seth's shorts and throwing Seth's arm over his head, so that it hung around his neck. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Seth up, throwing him over his head whilst keeping his hold on him, so that they both fell onto their backs in the ring. Dean winced, and he heard Seth hiss slightly in pain.

"Well, Dean," Seth said, walking around to him and pulling him to his feet. Dean didn't crash into Seth this time, he was too strong to be pulled around. "Consider me impressed. Wanna keep going?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, totally. What else do you wanna do?"

"How about we make a match?"

Dean stared at him. "I-I've only done a couple, and we've always planned them ahead of time."

Seth nodded. "It's okay. We can do a rough outline, most wrestlers do, but I want you to try some improv. You can do it, yeah?"

Dean hesitated. "If y-you're sure."

"I am. Now," he said, sitting down in the ring. Dean sat down beside him. "How do you want to start it?" Dean looked at him with a smile.


	94. Chapter 94

By the time they were finished, Dean was hungry, exhausted, and beyond happy. He'd gotten to wrestle with Seth Rollins (yes, he was still in awe of him, at times). What was more, Seth said he'd done an impressive job.

The match they performed for an invisible audience had lasted a good half hour and while simple, was still fast paced and fun.

There was more improv to it than Dean had ever done, and he was glad for the challenge. They'd only outlined the beginning, ending, and major moves in between. Seth won, of course.

He offered to let Dean pin him. "Absolutely not." Dean had replied. "If this was a scheduled match, you'd destroy me." Seth just laughed.

When they finally finished, it was almost five o'clock. "I'm surprised Roman hasn't called me yet." Dean said. "I should probably text him."

"Speaking of Roman," Seth said, locking the building's doors. "How're him and Randy?"

Dean paused, looking back at him. "Wow, he really never tells you anything, does he?"

Seth frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ro and Randy stopped talking back in October. After SmackDown."

"What?" Seth looked genuinely confused. "Why?"

Dean felt a flicker of rage directed at Randy. "Because Roman refused to sleep with him." Seth's eyes widened. "Guess you should choose your friends more carefully." Dean said, walking back to the car.

"Yeah..." Seth murmured, almost to himself, but Dean, with slight surprise, caught it.


	95. Chapter 95

They drove back to the cemetery, since Seth's car was still there from the funeral.

"So," Seth said, once they'd parked.

Dean looked over at him from the driver's seat. "So?"

Seth ran his fingers through his hair, now loose and hanging down near his shoulders. "I really missed you, Dean." He murmured.

"I missed you too." Dean replied quietly.

"And I can't tell you how sorry I am." The superstar continued.

"I know." Dean answered.

Seth bit his lip, looking down. Dean reached over and placed his hand on top of Seth's. Seth slowly looked back over to him.

"It's over." Dean said. "It's in the past, and it doesn't matter anymore."

Seth nodded, smiling gratefully. He moved to slip his hand into Dean's, but Dean pulled away. They were both silent for a moment.

"I should get going-" Dean said.

Seth nodded quickly. "Yeah, for sure. Unless... you could spend the night."

Dean hesitated. He wanted to. So damn bad. "I can't, Seth." He whispered.

"I know." Seth said.

"I'm sorry." It was Dean's turn to apologize.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have asked." Dean bit his lip. "When will I see you again?"

Dean glanced over at him. "I'm not sure-"

Seth gave a small smile. "Text me?"

Dean returned the smile. "Definitely."

Seth nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave Dean one last smile. "See you around, Dean..." he said softly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Bye, Seth-"

The wrestler opened the door, got out, and closed it behind him, leaving Dean alone in the darkness of his car.


	96. Chapter 96

When Dean finally pulled over for the night, it was nearly ten, at a hotel almost half way home.

He grabbed only what he needed out of his car and checked in, going up to his room and collapsing onto the bed.

Roman Reigns

Today

9:57 PM

DA: I'm checked in for the night.

DA: See you tomorrow.

RR: Well, it's about time. You told me you'd stop at right.

DA: Yeah, well.

DA: I'll text you when I get on the road.

RR: Okay. Goodnight, Dean.

DA: Night, Ro.

He closed the messages and was about to put down his phone when a text from Seth came through.

Seth Rollins

Today

10:06 PM

SR: Hey. You might still be driving. If you are, don't look at this, I guess...

DA: It's fine. I'm at a hotel.

SR: Oh. Good.

SR: Well, I just wanted to say I had a good time, today.

SR: And I'm really grateful to you for coming to the funeral.

DA: I'm glad I came, too.

DA: And I loved being able to wrestle with you.

SR: Me too. :) You're really good, y'know.

DA: You think so?

SR: Yeah. WWE would be lucky to have you.

SR: Speaking of which...

DA: Yeah?

SR: I told you if you were serious about this, I'd make sure you had an opening.

DA: Yeah...

SR: That offer still stands.

SR: When you're ready, you call me.

DA: Really?

SR: Of course, Dean.

SR: I promised, and I think you have enough potential.

DA: Thank you so much, I...

DA: I can't wait.

SR: :)

SR: It's late. You should get some sleep.

DA: You too.

DA: Are you gonna be on RAW tomorrow?

SR: Yeah, I think so.

SR: Which means I gotta get up early tomorrow.

DA: That sucks.

SR: A little. :)

SR: I'll talk to you later, okay? We both need sleep.

DA: Okay...

DA: Goodnight.

SR: Goodnight, Dean. :)

Dean put his phone down on the table, sighing. He still couldn't believe he had an opportunity to work in WWE. He just had to keep working, harder than ever. He wanted it so bad.

Rolling on his side, he turned off the lamp. He was asleep in minutes.


	97. Chapter 97

Dean woke early and was checked out of the hotel in less than an hour. He drove the rest of the way home, pulling into the parking lot of the apartment before noon without event.

He heard a knock on his window and jumped, looking up. Roman was waving at him from outside the car.

Dean opened the door and got out, looking at his friend with eyebrows raised. "Was it your plan to give me a heart attack at eleven thirty this morning?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Roman looked at him sheepishly. "No...?"

Dean grinned and hugged him. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean, smiling down at him. "How was it?" he asked.

Dean pulled back, looking up at him. "It was... good." He said. "The funeral was nice."

Roman nodded. "That's good. But that wasn't what I was talking about." 

Dean smiled slightly. "I know. It went well. Seth..." He took a deep breath. "He told me everything. It wasn't his fault, Ro."

Roman ran his fingers through his hair." "Dean..." he began.

"It wasn't." Dean repeated firmly. "Just trust me on this, okay? You didn't hear him. He was telling the truth."

His friend hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Okay. You know I trust you."

Dean smiled. "Thanks. Now help me get my bags."


	98. Chapter 98

Five weeks later, Dean was in his final week of high school. 

It was Sunday night, and Dean could never have guessed that the amount of flashcards lying in front of him existed in the world. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands, sighing as he stared at the numerous subjects he could never hope to memorize by the next day.

Roman came into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside him. "Dean... I think it's time to go to bed."

Dean looked over at him. "No, not yet. I still have to memorize... this." He gestured to the piles of flashcards spread out across the floor.

Roman smiled a bit. "Y'know, when I studied for my finals last year, I didn't memorize every single fact."

"Neither did I, but that was junior year. This is senior year, this is important."

"So is every other year, Dean. And you did fine, regardless of how much you studied."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I'm just... this is my last year, y'know? I wanna do good."

"You will, Dean." Roman wrapped an arm around him. "Just go get some sleep, alright?"

Dean bit his lip. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Roman smiled, nodding. "Yeah. C'mon, Ambrose." He stood, and Dean followed suit, taking one last look at the flashcards before walking after Roman to his room.

It wasn't until he actually walked over to the bed that he realized how tired he was. He sat down, barely managing to take off his shoes before he was asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Roman approached him, taking off his socks and pants before rolling into bed beside him, pulling him close as always and whispering "Night, Dean," in his ear.


	99. Chapter 99

Finals week was a blur for Dean. He continued to study throughout the week, but with a lesser sense of urgency, and when Friday arrived, he felt like he'd been on a roller coaster that had just ended.

He got home and went straight to the fridge, getting a tub of ice cream. He turned to see Roman sitting on the couch, eyebrows raised. 

Dean took out a spoon from the silverware drawer. "What?" he asked defensively. "It's been a long week. I deserve it."

Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

Dean came into the living room and feel onto the couch beside him. He opened the ice cream and scooped a big spoonful out, licking it.

Roman just smiled. 

"I'm graduating tomorrow." He said around the mouthful.

"Yes, you are. I'm concerned about the intelligence of this generation." Roman replied, earning a punch from Dean.

"Hey, watch it-" Roman protested. "You actually have muscles now."

Dean laughed.

"So, you excited then?"

"I can't wait." he replied.

Roman smiled. "My mom's coming, I know. And me, obviously. Have you... have you talked to your dad?"

Dean bit his lip. "No. I don't want him there."

"Okay. Anyone else you wanted to invite?"

He hesitated. Seth. He wanted Seth there, more than anything. "No." he said quietly. "Not this late, anyways."

Roman nodded. "Alright. Well, you wanna hit the gym? You're gonna need it after that ice cream."

Dean glanced down at the container with several huge spoonfuls carved out of it. "Yeah..." he said. "Let's go."


	100. 100

They got home from the gym around three, both exhausted but pleased with their workout.

Dean wiped his face with his towel. "Well, that was fun." he panted. "I need a nap." he grinned.

Roman laughed. "Me too. You want first shower?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, please." He waved to Roman and headed off to the bathroom, dropping his gear off on his bed.

He stripped down and stepped in the shower, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He'd worked out harder than ever today; he had been since Seth had reminded him of his offer.

As excited as he was about graduation, he was all the more excited about the opportunity it gave him. He would have so much more time to work towards his career, since his schooling would be over.

He ran his fingers through his hair, soaking it.

He was ready to become a superstar, had been for years. And once he graduated, he would finally have the chance.


	101. Chapter 101

"Dean, c'mon, you need to get up." Roman insisted.

Dean groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"No. You've had your five minutes. You're gonna be late for graduation."

He huffed, opening his eyes only to squint in the harsh light. "After a long week of finals, I should be allowed to sleep in."

Roman grabbed his outstretched arms and dragged him out of bed. "I agree. Unfortunately, 11 AM graduation waits for no senior. Now go take a shower."

Dean gave a large, over dramatic sigh and carried himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	102. Chapter 102

Dean fidgeted in his seat, holding in a sigh. Waiting to receive his diploma was probably the most boring forty-five minutes of his life.

And, as much as he loved Sasha, listening to her salutatory speech was nothing short of torture. He thought there were less people in the world than the ones Sasha had named with her gratitude.

Finally, she wrapped it up. "And one more huge thank you to our principal for this beautiful ceremony. Here he is now." She began clapping, the rest of the audience joining in. She waved and stepped off the podium, joining Dean and the rest of their classmates in their chairs.

The principal stepped up. "Thank you, Sasha, for that wonderful speech. Now, I'll keep it brief. I'd love to be able to personally tell each of you how amazing you are." he said, looking at the senior class. "As it is, I will say this. You all have so much potential. Whether you choose a college education, or choose to begin your career now, I know you will all do great things. Those people out there, in the crowd, they're proud of you, I'm proud of you. So, without further ado, let's get started."

Dean smiled to himself, looking out in the audience. His eyes found Roman, then Patricia, who beamed at him and waved. His gaze flickered to a disturbance beside her, and when he saw who it was his mouth went dry.

Seth was scooting past people, mouthing 'sorry' as he went. He took a seat beside Patricia and looked up, catching Dean's eye. He gave an unsure wave.

Dean was so distracted it took him a moment to hear the principal speaking. "Dean Ambrose." he said into the microphone.

Dean tore his gaze away from Seth and stood, slowly walking over to the principal. The man held out his diploma, which he took with his right hand, shaking the principal's hand with his left.

"Congratulations." he murmured.

Dean was smiling. "Thank you, sir." he said quietly. He reached up to the tassel on his hat and moved it over to the left side, the traditional sign of a graduated alumnus. He returned to his seat, touching the edges of his diploma gently.

As the principal continued to call names, Dean's gaze wandered back to the crowd, where he met Seth's eyes once more. Seth gave him a small smile. 

How? Dean mouthed.

Seth just winked.

After the rest of the ceremony, with the now graduated mingling throughout the audience, Dean found his way to Roman and Patricia, smiling broadly.

Patricia immediately wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, knocking the wind out of him. "Congratulations, honey!" she said, pulling back and smiling up at him.

Dean took a couple gulps of air, grinning. "Thanks, Patricia-"

He turned to Roman. His friend spread his arms wide, smiling. "You did it. How does it feel?"

Dean laughed and hugged him tightly. "Amazing..." he said softly.

He felt Roman press a light kiss to the top of his head. He ruffled his hair. "Proud of you, Ambrose."

Dean smiled up at him. Then he looked to his left. Seth was standing there silently, his hands in his pockets. Waiting for Dean to notice him.

Dean approached him. "How?" he asked in disbelief. Seth gave a small smile and glanced at Roman. Dean rounded on him. "Ro?"

Roman shrugged. "I told myself, depending on how things went at the funeral, I'd try and plan something between you two." He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "You leave your phone at home when you go to the gym." He admitted. "So... I gave him a call. He'd been looking for an excuse to come see you. We planned it out. I was unsure about how you'd react, until I asked you last night. I was sure then." he smiled. "Surprise."

Dean's eyes were bright, his expression grateful.

"We'll see you in a bit, if that's okay. I wanna say hey to some friends." Roman said. He led Patricia off, leaving Dean and Seth by themselves.

"Surprise?" Seth said, echoing Roman.

Dean just gave him another disbelieving look. "I-I can't believe you're here, honestly. I can't believe you wanted to be."

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Of course I wanted to. I want to be around you, Dean, even if... if you don't want to be that anymore."

Dean hesitated. "Seth, I've been thinking." he began.

Seth's eyes met his, unsure. "Yeah?" 

"I said I wanted to take it slow. I mean that. But... I do still want to be with you."

Seth's eyes brightened slightly. "You do?"

"Yeah. I want to be... together, or whatever we were before." Dean smiled "If you're open to that."

"Are you kidding?" Seth asked.

Dean chuckled. "Seth Rollins, wanting to date the likes of me."

Seth's expression turned more serious, and he reached down, taking Dean's hand. Dean's cheeks reddened, just like they used to.

"Don't say that. Okay? You are amazing. You're... perfect." Seth murmured.

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Seth.

"Oh my god. You're Seth Rollins." Dean closed his eyes and willed himself not to smack the girl.

They broke apart as Sasha Banks bounced up to them, her pink hair curly and bouncing. "Seth!" she gushed. "Do you remember me? You gave me your autograph at WrestleMania 2015. You said I was the most attractive person there."

Seth raised an eyebrow, glancing at Dean. "Ah, yes. The girl who interrupted me while I was on the phone."

Dean turned away to hide his grin as Sasha's expression slid right off her face. "W-Well, I didn't mean... I mean, I was just.. um-"

"Yeah, Sasha, right? It's almost ironic. Here we are, over a year later, and you interrupted me talking to someone again!" He was smiling pleasantly at her; he could've been talking about the weather.

Sasha, for perhaps the first time in her life, had been rendered speechless. She turned and hurried off.

Dean burst out laughing once she was gone. "Okay, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Seth grinned. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much."

Dean shook his head. "Trust me, it's Sasha. She bounces back from everything."

Seth chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Feel like lunch?" he asked.

"Pizza?" Dean asked hopefully.

"You're paying." Seth warned.

Dean grinned, nodding, and together they walked out of the room.


	103. Chapter 103

They took Seth's car, Dean giving directions to the nearest place. 

When they parked, he looked over at Seth. "Think I'm noticeable enough?" he asked, shaking the sleeves of his blue gown.

Seth chuckled. "You could take it off, if you wanted." 

Dean nodded. "But then no one would know I just graduated." he added.

"Dean, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think anyone at Pizza Hut cares that you graduated."

Dean crossed his arms. "I care."

"Yeah, but no one else-" Seth shook his head. "Let's just go."

Dean just grinned.


	104. Chapter 104

After they ordered, Seth looked across the table at Dean, who bit his lip. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Seth smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Dean turned red and looked down.

"So, where are you planning to go to college?" The superstar asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Dean frowned. "I told you a long time ago, I wasn't going to college."

Seth sighed. "Yeah. But like you said, it was a long time ago. I thought maybe you'd come to your senses."

Dean looked at him, a bit hurt. "You don't have to go to college to be a wrestler... right? I mean... Dolph didn't."

"Well, technically no, but a lot did. I did. So did Xavier. He has a degree in psychology."

"But I'm not interested in anything except wrestling. I'd just be bored to death and besides, I don't have the money."

Seth opened his mouth to protest, but Dean spoke first. "Seth, I've been thinking about it for years. You aren't going to change my mind, okay?"

The wrestler gave a small smile. Finally, he said, "Okay. It's your choice, I'm sorry."

Dean sipped his Coke. "It's okay. I just... I'm sure about this. So I get defensive when people question it."

"What does Roman think about it?"

Dean hesitated. "He... doesn't know."

Seth paused, raising an eyebrow. "He doesn't?"

He shook his head. "No, I have to tell him. I-I don't know how he's gonna react." He swallowed hard. "He waited to start college cause he waited for me."

Seth looked at him in disbelief. "And you still haven't told him?"

"I just never knew the right time..." Dean said, feeling guilty.

"You need to tell him, Dean..."

"I know."

"As soon as we get back."

Dean shifted nervously.

"I mean it, Dean." Seth said firmly.

"Okay." He whispered.


	105. 105

Seth and Dean returned to the school an hour or so later and were immediately confronted by Roman.

"Where did you two sneak off to, huh?"

Dean grinned. "We just went to get lunch."

Seth nodded in agreement. "We talked about college." He added, glancing at Dean.

"Speaking of college," Roman said, with an air of curiosity, "I haven't seen any college applications, Dean. Did you do them at school?"

Dean glanced down at the floor for a moment, then back up at Roman. "Can I talk to you? Alone...?"

Roman frowned but nodded, walking over to an unoccupied corner in the auditorium.

Dean looked over at Seth, who nodded firmly. Swallowing hard, Dean followed Roman to the corner.

"What is it?" his friend asked once he reached him.

Dean took a deep breath. "I haven't done any college applications."

Roman looked simultaneously annoyed and unsurprised. "Dean, you were supposed to have started them at the beginning of senior year." When Dean opened his mouth, Roman just sighed. "I mean, it's not a huge deal. We can do them together; I don't mind waiting one more year. We can start the first one tomorrow, maybe, and-"

"Ro." Dean cut him off. "I didn't do any college applications because I'm not going to college."

Roman closed his mouth, staring at him silently.

Dean hurried on. "I-I've never wanted to, I mean, I've only ever loved wrestling, what would I major in? And I kept meaning to tell you, especially after last year when you said you were going to wait for me, but I just d-didn't know how..." he took a breath. "And even if I did want to go, my financial situation's not great, hell, I don't even have a job, which I feel guilty enough about. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but..." Dean looked down. "It never felt like a good time."

Roman was still looking at him silently, his face unreadable.

"Say something..." Dean begged.

"What do you want me to say?" Roman replied. "That I'm upset? Mad? Cause I am." Dean looked down at the floor. "I mean damn, Dean. You had a year to tell me this. Actually, longer, from the sounds of it. You didn't know how to tell me? 'Hey, Ro, I'm not going to college, so go ahead and get your education, and don't wait for me. Don't put your schooling on hold for something I'm never going to do. I'm just gonna play wrestling for my entire life and that way, I'll never need a degree!'"

Dean looked up at him, tears pricking his eyes. "Y-You've supported my career my entire life-" he choked.

"Well, maybe that was a mistake." Roman replied, his gaze cold.

Dean watched as his best friend since kindergarten turned and walked away. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he stood there, frozen.

Seth came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need a ride?" he asked softly.

Dean nodded to him through blurred vision. "Anywhere but h-home." He whispered.


	106. 106

Seth drove them to a hotel. It wasn't the most practical, but Seth's home was in another state, and Dean's wasn't an option.

He checked them in and, arm wrapped closely around him, led Dean to their room. It was small, with two beds and a chair situated in the corner.

As soon as he released him, Dean walked over to the nearest bed and fell onto it, feeling numb.

Seth sat in the chair and frowned. "You can't stay like that forever."

Dean looked over, his eyes dull. "What's stopping me?" he asked.

"Dean..." Seth began.

"No, Seth." Dean murmured. "There's nothing you can say. I've just lost my best friend."

"I don't think you lost him, you just-"

"How do you know?" Dean interrupted. He met Seth's gaze. "Not once, in 13 years, have we fought like that. You don't know us, Seth, no matter what you think."

Seth looked away, silent.

Dean put his head in his hands, fighting the urge to cry again.

"Do you wanna watch a match?" Seth's voice was soft, and so calm it made Dean want to scream.

"Seriously?"

Seth gave a small shrug. "It might cheer you up."

Dean opened his mouth to say no and paused. "What match?"

"Your choice."

He thought for a moment. "WrestleMania. Where you won the title."

A small smile played across Seth's lips. "Okay." He got up and walked over to the bed Dean was on, hesitating. "Can I?" Dean nodded slowly. Seth got onto the bed beside him, laying down on top of the sheets.

He turned on the TV, pulling up the match. "Ready?" he asked Dean. Dean bit his lip, nodding again. He pressed play, and Dean watched as Triple H's music hit.

"Boo." He mumbled.

Seth hid his smile. "Y'know, the guy you're booing is gonna be your boss in the future."

Dean chewed his lip. "Well, he isn't yet." He grumbled. "And I don't like his character. So, boo."

Seth chuckled quietly and gently wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and kept his eyes on the screen.

Seth's music hit and Dean couldn't fully hide the smile that appeared on his lips when the superstar appeared. "I love his part..." he whispered.

As they watched, the Seth Rollins on screen lifted up a metal torch, real flames burning from it. He held it up for a moment, then put it down on a mat. While the real fire went out, the ramp leading to the ring changed from Seth's background to bright orange flames, licking down the path and giving the whole stadium a fiery glow.

Seth smiled, looking over at him. "I wish you could've been there. It was the coolest entrance I've ever had."

Dean nodded. "Me, too.." He leaned his head against Seth's chest, sighing softly. Maybe Seth had a point. He was already feeling a little better, watching the man next to him walk down to the ring. His fight with Roman seemed far away.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. As the Seth Rollins on screen rushed Triple H, the one next to Dean snuck his fingers into his hair, stroking it gently. Dean closed his eyes, the noise of the match slowly fading away.


	107. 107

"Dean."

Dean gave a soft groan, his eyes slowly opening. He blinked sleepily and looked up to see Seth. His face immediately grew heated as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Hey." Seth murmured. "You were asleep for a couple hours."

Dean swallowed. "Really...? W-What time is it?"

Seth checked the clock. "Six."

Dean felt a bit more awake. "Already?" Seth nodded.

"What do you wanna do?" Seth asked softly.

Dean rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the fog that was still clouding his mind. "I-I need to get home..." he mumbled.

Seth bit his lip. "Okay." He said. "I'll drive, okay? C'mon."

Dean nodded slowly. He climbed out of the bed and slid on his shoes, realizing Seth must have removed them while he was asleep. Then he followed Seth out of the room.


	108. Chapter 108

"I feel bad, you paying for that-" Dean said, a bit more awake. "Since it was only for a few hours."

Seth smiled, glancing over at him as he drove away from the hotel. "Don't. I'm staying there tonight before driving back."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "You are? I figured you were driving back tonight."

Seth shook his head. "I gotta drive to Baltimore. Figured I'd get up tomorrow and go."

"Oh." Dean chewed his lip, looking out the window.

"You gonna be okay?" Seth asked gently. They were nearing Dean's house.

Dean nodded. "Yeah..." he didn't sound convincing.

"Let me come in with you."

Dean looked over to him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. It is.. kinda my fault." There was regret in Seth's voice.

"How was it your fault?"

"I told you to tell him, I made you. If I'd just backed off-"

"Then I wouldn't have told him." Dean interrupted. "Look, Seth, if I hadn't told him when I did, I probably wouldn't have told him until... I don't know. And it would've been even worse. Better now than this fall, when Ro would've expected us to be starting classes..." he took a deep breath. "I don't blame you. I'm just scared of what I've done."

Seth met his eyes. "I'll come in with you." He replied.


	109. Chapter 109

They pulled into the parking lot not long after, and Dean had never gotten out of a car so slowly in his life.

He lead Seth up to his apartment, his heart racing. When he got to the door, he stood, frozen.

"Knock, Dean." Seth murmured.

"I-I can't..." he whispered. He was shaking.

"You can. It's okay."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up, knocking on the apartment door.

Not five seconds later, it opened, revealing Roman. His eyes were a mix of relief and anger. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Dean was slightly taken aback. "I-I..."

"He was with me." Seth said calmly, from behind him.

Roman's eyes flickered to Seth, but quickly turned back to Dean. "You just disappeared, I had no idea where you went!"

Dean's gaze flashed. "What did you expect, after you screamed at me like that?"

"Don't you dare." Roman said angrily. "I had every right to be mad. But for you to leave, for hours with no warning-"

"I thought you didn't care about me anymore, huh?!" Dean shouted.

This made Roman pause. "You... what?"

Dean was staring at him, brokenly. "I thought you didn't care, anymore." He repeated.

Roman was silent for a moment. "Of course I still care about you." He whispered. "Dean, I'd never stop caring about you. You mean everything to me."

Dean felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I-I do?"

"C'mon, Ambrose, you knew that..." Roman pulled him close, ruffling his hair slightly. "Come inside, okay?"

Dean pulled away for a moment to wipe his eyes. He sniffled, glancing back at Seth.

"I'll see you later, Dean." The superstar murmured. "Text me." He looked up at Roman, then turned and walked off.

Dean let Roman slowly lead him into their apartment. He sat them down on the couch. Dean was still shaking, choked sobs coming from him as he tried to calm down.

Roman was wiping his tears. "Hey, hey, relax..." he soothed. "Relax, okay? You're fine."

Dean shook his head. "God, Ro, I-I'm so sorry-" he managed. "I should've told y-you, I didn't mean to m-make you mad..."

"I know you didn't." Roman said quietly. "And we're gonna discuss what happened, okay? But Dean... why would you ever think I don't care about you?"

Dean gave a small, shaky shrug. "Y-You said it was a mistake, to support what I'd always dreamt of, a-and I guess I just thought..."

Roman reached down and clasped Dean's hand. "Never think that, okay?"

Dean nodded. "Are you... a-are you still mad?" he asked.

Roman hesitated. "Yes." He admitted. "Yes, I am, and I think I have a right to be."

Dean looked down, nodding again.

"But..." Roman continued. "It's late. And we're both tired. So we're gonna go to bed, and tomorrow we're going to talk about what happened today. Is that fair?"

"Yeah." Dean said quietly. He still wouldn't meet Roman's eyes.

"It's okay, Dean..." Roman said again. "Look at me." Dean slowly looked up and met his gaze. "It's okay. Go get ready for bed, alright?" The man squeezed his hand, then released it. "I'll see you in the morning."

Dean bit his lip. "Goodnight, Ro..."

"Night, Dean."

Dean got up off the couch and made his way to his room, unsure whether he felt any better than before.


	110. Chapter 110

Dean woke up late. He'd been restless the entire night, tossing and turning as he thought of the conversation Roman would have with him in the morning.

Every time he looked at the clock, he simply rolled over and fell back to sleep until his body refused to sleep anymore. He finally climbed out of bed around eleven o'clock.

When he got to the living room, Roman was sitting on the couch, drinking orange juice and watching TV. He wasn't dressed.

"Hey-" he said, seeing Dean. At his confused look, he added, "I just got up about ten minutes ago. Guess we were both tired, huh?"

Dean nodded, unaware that Roman was lying just as much as he was.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "You gonna sit down?" he asked.

Dean wet his lips. "A-Are we gonna talk?" he asked in reply. He was shifting slightly, feeling nervous.

Roman set his glass down with a sigh. "Do you want to?"

"No."

"That's what I figured." Roman gestured to the couch seat next to him, and Dean slowly walked over and sat down.

"Alright." Roman took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, his eyes searching Dean's. "So, why don't you want to go to college?"

Dean hesitated, unsure of how to start.

"Hey," Roman said softly. "This is a conversation. Okay? Not an interrogation. Just talk to me."

He nodded, inhaling deeply. "W-Well... I never planned on it. We didn't have a lot of money, and my dad had never hinted at helping me pay regardless. I didn't know what I wanted to major in, which is fine when you're younger, but... ninth, tenth, eleventh grade, I still didn't know. I had no interests, not in science, math, arts... I know lots of people go into college without knowing, but it wasn't just that. I didn't want to major in anything. And to me, walking into college without wanting to be there, especially after paying to... it just seemed like a waste."

He looked up at Roman. "I've never wanted anything but wrestling."

Roman reached over and took one of Dean's hands in his own, squeezing it gently. "I know." He murmured. "And... all of that makes sense, Dean, but the money? Why didn't you just ask?"

Dean looked down. "Because, Ro. I've depended on you for so much, especially in these last few years. Paying for my college, or helping to, anyways? It was too much. I didn't want that."

Roman nodded slowly. "Okay." He ran his free hand through his hair. "I understand, you hear? I wish you had chosen differently, but it's your choice. I can't change your mind about that. But Dean... if you had just told me all this, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Not like this, anyways. Why didn't you tell me sooner? At the very least, last year when I told you I was waiting for you."

"I was scared..." Dean said softly. "I thought you'd be mad, or try to talk me out of it. Maybe even try to force me to go. A-And you seemed so set on going, I just couldn't disappoint you like that. I meant to tell you that day, I did. And then that day turned into that week, that month... I just pushed it out of my mind. I'm really, really sorry, Ro."

Roman was silent for a moment. "You get that it was a big deal, right?" he asked. "I mean, I put off my education for you because I thought you wanted a college education."

"I know." Dean replied. He was looking at his hands.

Roman sighed. "I know why you don't want to go. I respect that. As for not telling me, well... it was a mistake. We both know it. But I get why you were scared." He made sure Dean was looking at him before continuing. "You don't ever have to be scared to tell me anything, understand?"

Dean nodded, chewing his lip.

"I'm still upset, a little. I have to wait even longer now, to get accepted into a college. But I'm ready to move on from it, if you are. Are you?"

"Yes-" Dean said quietly.

"Okay." Roman wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "Consider it in the past."

Dean looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Now," Roman said, rubbing his back for a moment before standing, "Breakfast?"


	111. Chapter 111

The next day, on the way to class, Dean got a text from Seth.

Seth Rollins

Monday, May 23, 2016

4:49 PM  
SR: Hey, Dean. How'd it go with you and Roman?

SR: Sorry I didn't text last night, I was really tired when I got to the hotel.

DA: It went... okay.

DA: We made up, anyways.

SR: That's good, then!

SR: Was he still mad, though?

DA: A little.

DA: He was pretty understanding about the whole thing.

SR: I'm glad. :)

DA: Me too.

DA: How was the drive?

SR: Oh, you know. The usual eight hours struggle.

DA: For real?

DA: I'm surprised you aren't dead right now.

SR: No comment on that one.

SR: What're you up to?

DA: Headed to class.

SR: Really? I wish I could be there.

DA: So do I. :)

SR: Well, I'll ttyl, then, okay?

DA: Alright. Bye, Seth.

SR: Bye, Dean. ;)


	112. Chapter 112

It was a Friday in June, the sun was beating down on Roman's truck as Dean drove it to the local library in town. He felt a mix of apprehension and excitement. Today would hopefully be the day he started paying Roman back for everything he'd been doing. In a small way, of course.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

When he walked in, there was a page behind the desk, checking in books. He looked up when Dean approached.

"Hi." He said, a smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

Dean returned his smile. "I hope so. I have a meeting with the director about working here?"

The page nodded. "Okay. One moment please."

"No problem." Dean replied. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting at the desk.

A minute later, an older woman came out from the back, smiling brightly. "You must be Dean." She said, shaking his hand.

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Come on back." She said. She led him back behind the desk into a set of rooms, one of which was her office. She sat down in her chair and gestured to the seat in front of her.

Dean sat, swallowing nervously.

"So, I read your application." The woman said, pulling out the papers.

He nodded. "I know, this is my first job..."

She smiled reassuringly. "Well, this is a great first place to work. Not too difficult, and you don't come home smelling like fast food every day. Trust me, as good as that sounds, it gets old fast."

Dean chuckled.

"The only downside is, it doesn't pay very much. You would probably be working for minimum wage, then slightly above if you continue. However, we do give you a lot of flexibility. You need days off, or can't work certain shifts, no one will come after you about it.

"You'll work Wednesdays, as your normal shift, and the occasional Saturday. Everything seems to be in order..." She gave the papers one more glance, then straightened them and set them down. "So, what do you say? Do you want the job?"

Dean nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you so much for this. You have no idea how much I needed it."

She beamed at him. Dean was vaguely reminded of Patricia Reigns. "I'll see you Wednesday, then."

"Definitely. Thank you again."

With that, he said goodbye and left, waving to the page as he went.


	113. Chapter 113

When he got home, Roman was waiting for him on the couch, legs stretched out as he ate a bag of chips.

Dean simply stared, laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so lazy in my life."

Roman stuck his tongue out and crumpled up the bag, throwing it in the waste basket nearby. He got up and walked over to Dean, looking at him expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

Dean looked down sadly. When he saw Roman's face fall, he grinned widely and looked back up. "I got it!" he said happily.

Roman's eyes widened. "Dean, that's great! When do you start?"

"Wednesday. Four to eight." Dean replied.

Roman nodded. "Well, it's a really good thing you got it..." he said, turning and walking over to the freezer. He opened it, pulling out a large box and setting it on the counter. "Cause I may have bought you a celebratory ice cream cake."

Dean looked at him. "Seriously? What happened to 'eating healthier'?"

Roman frowned. "I think you're losing it. I would never say something like that."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course. Your words were: 'No more junk food, okay? We've gotta stay fit and healthy. Only the good stuff from now on.'"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay, listen. Do you want ice cream cake or not? Because I will it this whole thing. I swear I will."

Dean shoved him lightly. "Go get plates, you idiot."

As Roman got a knife and plates and began to cut the cake, Dean took a seat at the island in the kitchen. He was smiling. "I'm so glad I got that job. I wish it paid a bit more, though..."

Roman handed him his plate. "Getting greedy already, are we?"

Dean grinned. "Nah, not that. I'm just happy I'll finally be able to start paying you back."

Roman looked up at him, his mouth full of ice cream. He swallowed. "Paying me back?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Y'know, for WrestleMania. RAW. SmackDown. Letting me live in your house, letting me live in this apartment, offering to pay for my college, my gift card, my class... basically my entire life."

Roman gave him a small smile. "I've told you time and time again, you don't owe me for any of that."

Dean nodded. "And I've told you again and again, I need to pay you back for something. At least help you out. So my pay is going toward the rent. Even though it won't cover all of it."

Roman's smile turned grateful. "You know you don't have to."

"I know. But I want to. Okay?"

Roman nodded. "Thank you, Dean..."

Dean smiled, scooping up a large spoonful of ice cream. "Of course, Ro." He replied.


	114. Chapter 114

Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Well, that was awesome." He said tiredly. "But I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed."

Roman chuckled, nodding. "Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we have class tomorrow."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I'll be ready to beat you."

Roman scoffed, but said nothing. He turned off the TV and walked off, leaving Dean to take his ice cream bowl to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

They had just finished watching the 2016 Money in the Bank pay-per-view, by far one of Dean's favorite pay-per-views of the year. The main match was, of course, the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. It consisted of a briefcase hanging above the ring, in which was contained a contract. The contract stated that the holder could cash in for a championship match for the World Heavyweight Championship. This contract was good for 365 days.

This year's winner was Sami Zayn, a new face from NXT, WWE's developmental center. Dean liked him alright, and was glad he'd won the contract. He just hoped that if he cashed in on Seth, he'd lose.

He placed his bowl in the sink and stifled another yawn. Then he turned and headed to his bedroom, jumping onto his bed and bouncing up off the springs with a grin.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand. His face turned red as he saw Seth had texted him.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, June 19, 2016

11:35 PM

SR: Did you watch MITB?

DA: Duh! It was awesome.

SR: What did you think of Sami winning it?

DA: I think it was great that they gave him an opportunity so early.

SR: I agree.

DA: But I'm gonna be mad if he beats you for the title.

SR: I would be too. But don't worry. ;)

DA: If you say so.

SR: I do.

SR: Anyways, I need to be getting to bed. RAW tomorrow.

DA: Aw. Do you have to go?

SR: Yeah...

SR: But I'll text you soon, okay?

DA: Okay. :)

SR: Ttyl, Dean. ;)

DA: Bye, Seth.


	115. Chapter 115

The next few months were a blur for Dean. Between his and Roman's jobs, their class, and going to the gym, they hardly ever had a moment of rest.

Regardless, nothing could stop Dean from being excited about October's SmackDown Live event tour. He and Roman had saved enough money to go to the one in Des Moines.

He was currently sitting in the passenger seat of a rental car as Roman drove them from the airport. "This is so exciting." He said.

Roman looked over at him, grinning. "You've said that about every one we've been to."

"Well, it's true!"

Roman chuckled. "You told Seth you're coming, right?"

Dean turned red, looking down. "Yeah. He said he wanted to meet up before the show."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Is that why you told me to get to the arena so early?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Maybe..."

"Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime, huh? You just gonna leave me?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, then saw that Roman was laughing. He punched him in the arm. "Of course not, you idiot-"

Roman glared and rubbed his arm. He stuck his tongue out (like a child, Dean interjected) and pulled into a parking spot.

"On the bright side, we have a good spot." Dean said, looking at the near empty lot.

Roman huffed, getting out of his car. "Yeah, maybe cause it's six o'clock?"

"It's not _that_ early." Dean insisted.

Roman just shook his head. "C'mon."


	116. Chapter 116

When they got to the entrance, a suspicious looking security guard raised an eyebrow.

Roman rubbed the back of his head. "We, uh, we need to get inside."

The guard chuckled. "Guys, the arena doesn't open until seven."

Dean gulped. "We know." Roman continued. "Um, but one of the superstars asked us to... well-"

The guard sighed, stepping forward. "Look, I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave-"

"Whoa, okay. Charlie, they're with me." A new voice spoke.

Looking up, Dean saw Seth emerging from the door behind the guard. He was grinning.

The guard looked at him. "You know these guys?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, sorry... I asked them to meet me here early, but I probably should've told security." He chuckled. "C'mon, guys."

Charlie stepped by to let them pass, and Dean and Roman followed Seth into the building.

Seth looked at them both. "Having some trouble?"

Roman muttered 'no', but Dean caught it, sharing a smile with Seth.

"Thanks for your help, Seth."

"No problem." He replied.

"So why did you ask me to come so early?" Dean asked curiously.

Seth hesitated. "I was wondering if we could talk alone?"

Roman shoved his hands into his pockets. "I see how it is." He muttered. "I'll just wander the hallways."

Seth grinned.

"Seriously, Roman?" Dean said, shoving him lightly.

"Well, it's true." Roman replied.

"Tell you what, Roman." Seth said. "Any superstar that's here tonight, provided they aren't busy, I can introduce you to."

Roman brightened considerably at this. "Dolph Ziggler?" he asked.

Seth nodded. "C'mon."

Roman was smiling now, following Seth as the superstar led both him and Dean through backstage.

When they got to the locker room, Seth gestured for them to wait. He disappeared inside, reappearing a minute later. "Okay. You can go in."

Roman looked at him unsurely. "He's in there?"

"Yeah. Just him, though. It's empty otherwise."

"Fine by me." Roman grabbed the door, then hesitated. "He... he knows I'm coming, right?"

Seth laughed. "Yes, Roman, he knows."

Roman nodded. "Okay. Good." With that, he pulled open the door and walked inside.

Dean was grinning. "That was nice of you."

Seth shrugged slightly. "It was nothing. Dolph always likes to meet fans, anyways."

"Still." Dean murmured.

Seth smiled a bit, starting to walk down the hall with him. "So..." he began.

Dean looked over at him. "So?" he repeated.

"How's your training coming?"

"Good." Dean said. "Really good, actually. Les says we're both making a lot of progress." He bit his lip. "Why?"

"Well... I figured I would talk to Hunter about getting you that opening."

Dean stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, really?" he asked.

"Yeah. If you think you're ready, anyways."

"Um, definitely. I can't wait to tell Ro, he's gonna be so excited."

Seth smiled. "I'll give him a call and let you know, then."

Dean threw his arms around Seth, hugging him. "Thank you-" he breathed.

Seth chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dean. His hand came up, stroking Dean's hair. "I know you'll do great. I can't wait to see you audition."

Dean smiled up at him. He closed his eyes, sighing softly and leaning his head against Seth's chest.

Seth held him for a moment, then pulled away, leading Dean down the hallway once more. This time, however, his hand was entwined in Dean's.

"Well," Seth said, coming to stop at the front entrance of the arena, "I should probably go. It's almost seven, and it would be a little hard to get backstage to prepare with fans surrounding me."

They'd been circling the arena for the better part of the hour, just talking. Mostly about wrestling, about Dean's training, and his soon-to-be job at WWE.

Dean smiled slightly. "Text me after the show, okay?"

Seth nodded. "Of course. Oh, you better get Roman, too. You guys can find your seats easily, at least."

"That's true." Dean replied.

Seth squeezed his hand lightly. "See you later, Dean."

Dean squeezed his hand back, then let go. "Bye, Seth." He chewed his lip softly, watching Seth walk away.


	117. Chapter 117

Dean and Roman got to their seats about ten minutes later. As they sat down, Roman was still smiling. Dean finally looking over at him, eyebrows raised. "You okay, Ro?"

Roman glanced at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Dean nodded. "Well, good, but you've had a grin on your face the past fifteen minutes. So what's up?"

Roman shrugged. "Dolph and I talked for a long time. And he was really hot. I think I'm in partial shock?"

Dean laughed. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, at least."

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes. Seth talked about getting an opening to audition." Dean said, grinning.

"Really? That's awesome, Dean." Roman gave him a tight hug.

Dean chuckled, hugging him back. "I can't wait."


	118. Chapter 118

The show went by fast, and before they knew it the main event had finished. Remembering his promising to Seth, Dean pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, October 23, 2016

10:03 PM

DA: You did great tonight.

SR: Thanks. ;)

DA: Any chance we could meet up again tonight?

SR: Well, I'm glad you asked.

SR: It just so happens that I don't have a match on RAW tomorrow night, so...

DA: So?

SR: Wanna come over?

DA: Come over? Like... to your house?

SR: To my house.

DA: Spending the night, or...?

SR: I mean, if you wanted to, I wouldn't be opposed... ;)

DA: ...I probably shouldn't.

SR: You're probably right.

DA: So just for a little while, then. :)

SR: Yep.

DA: I'm coming over to Seth Rollins' house.

SR: Yep.

DA: Awesome. Let me tell Roman.

SR: Okay. :)

"Ro. Ro-" Dean was shoving Roman's arm.

Roman yanked away. "What do you want?" he asked. "You're gonna make me sore."

Dean stuck his tongue out. "Seth asked me to come over."

This got Roman's attention. He turned to fully look at Dean. "Really?" Dean nodded. "Are you spending the night?"

"No." Dean said quickly. "I said no."

Roman considered him for a moment. "And I assume you're going to drive back to the hotel yourself? At, what, three in the morning?"

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Not three... maybe two..."

Roman sighed. "Well, I don't have a problem with it, but that's still a two hour drive."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Roman held up his hand.

"Let me drive you, I'll check into a hotel nearby, and you can drive over afterwards. Okay? A twenty minute drive to the hotel."

Dean hesitated. "Okay." He said finally. "I'll tell Seth."


	119. Chapter 119

After another few texts, it was figured out. Seth texted the address to Dean, who put it into his phone. He and Roman got into their car and drove the two and a half hours to Davenport, while Seth drove his car alone.

When they got to his house, Roman parked in the street, turning and looking at Dean. "So Seth will drive you to the hotel?" he asked, for the fourth time.

Dean just smiled. "Yes, Ro. I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget to text me the hotel."

Roman nodded. "Okay. See you soon."

Dean got out of the car and gave Roman a quick wave, then walked up the driveway to where Seth was, leaning again his own car.

"Hey." Dean said, smiling softly.

"Hey, Dean." Seth replied.

Dean looked down unsurely, his hands in his pockets.

"Come on in." Seth said, reaching down to take Dean's hand. Dean let him, biting his lip as Seth led him inside. "You okay?" Seth asked as they reached the door.

Dean looked over at him, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Yeah-" He swallowed hard. "J-Just slightly awestruck."  
Seth chuckled. He walked inside, Dean following, looking around with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I'm in your _house_." Dean breathed.

Seth stopped and turned to face him. "Dean, as sweet as it is for you to be so amazed at this, are you going to be doing that the whole time you're here?"

Dean looked down sheepishly. "No-"

The superstar smiled. "Good." He walked into his living room, gesturing to the couch. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, simply sitting down on the couch and looking up at Seth.

Seth grinned, sitting down beside him. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"You invited me here, yet you don't have a plan on what to do?" Dean asked, teasing him.

"Well, I did have _one_ plan..." Seth began.

"Enlighten me." Dean said.

Seth considered him for a moment. Then he moved closer, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dean's.

Dean kissed him back, his cheeks burning as Seth cupped his face. The kiss deepened, Seth's lips moving against his fiercely, and his hands moved to grasp Seth's shirt. The kiss was long, and sweet.

When Seth pulled away, looking into Dean's eyes intently, Dean smiled. "I like your plan." He whispered.

Seth grinned. He placed another quick kiss on Dean's lips before grabbing the remote. "Put it on anything you want. I'm making popcorn."

Dean laughed slightly as the wrestler stood up, walking into the kitchen.

When he returned a few minutes later, Dean was watching a wrestling pay-per-view from nearly four years ago.

"You'd think you would've seen enough wrestling for today." Seth said, returning to his seat with a large bowl of popcorn.

Dean huffed, glaring at Seth as though the thought offended him. "Never. Besides, this match is one of my favorites."

Seth raised an eyebrow, glancing at the screen. He put a hand on his chest dramatically. "I'm not even in this one."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, but you _are_ a part of it. Do you recognize it?"

He watched Seth take a longer look at the screen. A smile broke out on his face. The pay-per-view was Survivor's Series 2012. "The night I debuted."

Dean nodded, taking a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. "And you're just in time for the best part, so pay attention."

Seth grinned slightly, but leaned back on the couch and watched the match nevertheless. John Cena was out of the ring completely, while Ryback had CM Punk up in the air, marching around with him as he prepared to deliver his finisher.

All of the sudden, a lithe figure dressed in black slid into the ring, much to the surprise of the entire audience. The surprise of Ryback, as well, as the figure tackled him to the ground and caused him to release Punk.

The man rained down blows on Ryback, then stood up, gazing defiantly at the crowd as Ryback struggled to get to his feet. He only managed to make it to all fours before the man in black bounced off the ropes and curb stomped him.

The man dropped onto his back and rolled out of the ring, leaving CM Punk to crawl over and cover Ryback for a three count.

Dean was smiling as he watched Seth Rollins disappear through the crowd, the end-of-the-match bell ringing behind him. "You look good in black." He said, looking at Seth.

He smiled. "I missed that outfit. I only wore it a couple times. It was cool."

"You should go back to it sometime. Although your gold WrestleMania gear was pretty hot, too." Dean turned red. "Awesome. It was awesome."

Seth was laughing. "Was it, now?"

Dean looked away, blushing. "You didn't hear that."

Seth leaned close to him. "You think I'm hot, Ambrose?" he whispered.

Dean covered his face in his hands, hoping Seth wouldn't see how red his face was. He felt Seth's hands come up and gently pull his away. Seth's smile was genuine. "You're not too bad looking yourself." He said.

Dean shook his head, but Seth was still smiling. "Dean," he said knowingly, "Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

Dean blushed harder than ever at that.

"I mean, you were always very attractive." Seth continued, matter-of-factly. "But now..." As he spoke, he slipped his hand under Dean's shirt, running his fingers over his chest.

Dean gasped slightly at the feeling.

Seth took his hand away and smiled. Then he bit his lip. "I hope you don't think I'm shallow." He said, a note of concern in his voice.

"Of course not, Seth." Dean said softly.

"Good." Seth whispered. He moved forward again, but at that moment Dean's phone began to ring.

Dean sighed, reaching over and grabbing it. "Roman." He muttered. He pressed answer and held it up to his ear as Seth watched with faint amusement.

"When are you coming?" Roman's voice sounded impatiently in Dean's ear.

"Ro, first of all, why are you even still awake? Second of all, I'm coming soon."

"I'm awake because you need someone to let you in when you get here. Secondly, you better be coming soon because I...am...exhausted."

Dean couldn't suppress a smile. "Okay. I'm coming. I'll see you soon."

"Good." Roman huffed, though he didn't seem mad.

Dean hung up and looked over at Seth. "I need to get going." He said, his voice regretful. "What time is it, anyways?"

Seth glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Nearly two."

Dean grinned. "Yeah. I need to go." He stood up and immediately yawned.

Seth nodded, standing up as well. "C'mon, I'm driving."

Dean slipped his phone into his pocket and followed Seth out into the driveway. He climbed into the passenger seat.

Seth got in beside him and started the car. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Dean was staring out of the window at Seth's house. Slowly, he turned and looked at Seth. "No." he whispered.


	120. Chapter 120

They made it to the hotel at a little past two thirty, following the directions on Dean's phone.

Seth pulled into a close parking spot and turned off the car. They both got out. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Seth.

"Want me to walk you up?" Seth asked.

Dean hesitated, then shook his head. "You should probably head back. It's late."

Seth looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. "You're right." He stepped forward and put his hand on Dean's cheek. "I'll see you again soon." He promised. "You're going to have an audition soon, remember."

Dean was smiling. "How could I forget?" He reached down with his hand and slipped it into Seth's free one, squeezing it. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seth's in a long, slow kiss.

When he pulled away, Seth was smiling. "I'm gonna miss you." He murmured.

"I'll miss you, too." Dean replied. "Bye, Seth."

Seth squeezed his hand tightly, then let go. "Bye, Dean."

With that, Dean turned and left Seth Rollins, walking inside the hotel and up to his room.


	121. Chapter 121

It was early December when Dean got the news he was looking for. The 2016 TLC (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs) pay-per-view had just concluded, and both Dean and Roman were preparing for bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Dean yawned, as Roman turned off the TV.

Roman grinned. "Night, Dean."

Dean walked to his room and kicked off his shoes, climbing into his bed. He grabbed his phone and texted Seth.

Seth Rollins

Sunday, December 4, 2016

11:50 PM

DA: You beat AJ Styles! That was an awesome main event.

SR: Hey cutie. ;)

SR: I'm glad you liked it.

DA: I hope you know I'm blushing right now.

SR: Then I'm doing my job.

DA: Oh, shut up.

SR: :)

SR: Anyways, I have good news.

DA: What is it?

SR: I talked to Hunter, and he agreed to set up an audition for you!

DA: No...way.

SR: Yeah. He said the tryout could be held before RAW next Monday, in Philly.

SR: Does that work?

DA: Yes! Yes, that works, it could be in Europe and I'd make it work.

SR: I believe that.

DA: Wait till I tell Roman.

SR: I'm sure he'll be excited for you, Dean.

SR: I know you'll do great.

DA: So will Roman.

DA: He's gonna be so happy.

SR: Dean, you do know this tryout is just for you, right...?

DA: Wait, what?

SR: I promised I'd give you an opportunity.

SR: Hunter trusts me enough to recognize talent when I see it, this is a rare thing.

DA: I don't care.

DA: Don't get me wrong, Seth, I'm like – super grateful for what you've done.

DA: But I won't do it unless Roman can, too.

SR: Dean...

SR: Hunter doesn't take kindly to things like that.

SR: If I go to him with a proposal like that, he might just take your tryout away.

DA: Well... that's a chance I'll have to take.

SR: You're sure about this?

DA: Yes.

SR: ...Okay.

SR: I'll talk to him tomorrow.

DA: Thank you, Seth...

SR: I just hope it works out.

SR: I'll ttyl, okay? Get some sleep.

DA: Goodnight, Seth.

SR: Night, Dean.

Unsure if he'd made the right decision, or if he'd ruined his only chance at working for WWE, Dean placed his phone on the nightstand and turned off the light. He was asleep in minutes.


	122. Chapter 122

It was Thursday when Seth followed up on the audition. Dean had just gotten home from class, which proved to be more grueling than ever for both him and Roman. Les was now committed to getting them into the WWE. "If my students got into that company, it'd do wonders for business. Plus, it would be amazing." He had said, as they did rolls across the ring to the point of nausea.

He was wiping sweat off his face with a towel, his chest still rising and falling somewhat quickly, when his phone buzzed. His heart jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder to where Roman was in the kitchen.

He hadn't told Roman about the original audition plan. It didn't matter, anyways, because the more Dean thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want to have the job without Roman.

He toweled off his hair, then picked up his phone, looking at the message.

Seth Rollins

Thursday, December 8, 2016

6:23 PM

SR: Hey.

SR: I tried to way till after your class. Can you talk?

DA: Yeah, we just got home.

DA: What's up?

SR: Can I call you?

DA: Er... I guess, yeah.

DA: Am I gonna like what you have to say?

Seth didn't answer, but simply called him, the alert appearing on Dean's phone. Taking a deep breath, he hit answer.

"Hey, Seth." He said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Dean..." Seth's tone did nothing to reassure him. "I talked to Hunter before RAW Monday. I told him that you didn't want the audition unless he gave it to Roman as well. Unfortunately, I had to tell him that I'd never seen Roman perform, and therefore had no idea of his skill level."

Dean swallowed, hard. He was tempted to interject and tell him that Roman was amazing, perhaps even better than Dean, but knew it was useless. Seth had already talked to Hunter, telling him now would do nothing to change the decision. Instead, he simply said, "So?"

There was a pause. "Well, he thought about it for a while, and finally told me his answer yesterday." Seth's voice sounded almost dejected; Dean's heart plummeted slightly. "And he said he was willing to meet with both of you Monday, provided your audition was a match between you two."

Dean's breath caught. "R-Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I so got you, didn't I?" Seth's voice was spirited now; Dean could almost imagine him grinning on the other end.

"Seth Rollins, I swear-" Dean wanted to strangle him.

"C'mon, that was good. Besides, it was what you wanted. You have an audition!"

To dismay, Dean felt a few tears prick his eyes. His dream, over a year ago, had seemed impossible. Now he was closer than ever. "I can't believe it, I r-really can't..." he said, his voice cracking.

He wiped his eyes to stopping the tears from flowing and was opening his mouth to say more when Roman appeared in the hallway. "Hey, dinner's almost ready..." he frowned. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded rapidly. "Seth, I gotta go, Roman's here."

"I'll see you Monday, Dean."

Dean laughed slightly, still overcome. "Yeah, see you Monday-" He hung up and looked at Roman, smiling widely. "We have auditions!" He cheered.

Roman's eye grew wide. "What- we do? Both of us?"

Dean nodded once more.

Now Roman was grinning as well, walking over to Dean and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm so excited-" Dean gasped, feeling the air crushed out of him. Roman had grown much stronger over the past year.

Roman released him with a quick apology that did nothing to wipe the smile off his face. "So, when is it?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, elation coursing through him. "Monday. Before RAW, in Philly."

Roman nodded. "Okay. Okay, where?"

Dean bit his lip. "Not sure. Where ever RAW is, hang on..." he pulled out his phone and looked up the location for RAW 12/12/16. "Wells Fargo Center."

"Awesome. Kind of a long drive, though..." Roman frowned, thinking.

"Leave Sunday?" Dean offered.

"Yeah." Roman said. "Yeah, we'll drive halfway. Do you know what time we have to be there?"

"No... just that it's before RAW. I'll ask Seth tonight."

"Okay." Roman said again. He was still smiling.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Dean realized. "I didn't know you wanted this so bad."

"I didn't." Roman admitted. "Not until you asked me to train with you. As soon as I started, I just... fell in love with it. Make sure you tell Seth how grateful I am."

"I will." Dean promised. "Now. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"


	123. Chapter 123

Sunday afternoon, Roman and Dean packed up the car for a couple nights away and began the eight and a half hour drive to Philadelphia.

They drove from four to nine, finally stopping in Westmoreland County, a small town on the southwest side of Pennsylvania.

Walking up to their hotel room, Dean was fighting back a yawn.

"You tired?" Roman asked with a smile, opening the door. "I did all the driving." He walked inside and put down his bags, Dean following close behind.

"I don't know why." Dean said, blinking sleepily. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, get some sleep." Roman said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Dean nodded and, kicking off his shoes, climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	124. Chapter 124

Monday morning they got up, showered, packed, and hit the road for the remaining three hours, arriving in Philadelphia at a little past one.

Dean had texted Seth about what time to be at the arena and had been answered with five o'clock.

To kill time, they walked around town, talking about the opportunity and the things they wanted to do in their match. They hadn't planned it out completely; the only things they'd really decided on were when they'd hit finishers, and who would win.

Seth had told Dean the audition would be about ten minutes long. A short match, but providing plenty of time for Triple H to see if they were WWE material.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asked, walking down the sidewalk beside Roman.

"Yes." His friend replied. "Are you?"

"A little." Dean admitted. "But excited, too. This is our chance. I can't believe how close we are."

Roman smiled, wrapping an arm around Dean and pulling him close.


	125. Chapter 125

They arrived at the arena at half past four (Being late was the last thing they wanted to do, Roman had warned) and were met once more with a security guard at the door.

Dean was opening his mouth to form an excuse that explained why they had showed up for RAW four hours early when he noticed something. "Charlie!" he said.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "You guys must be some kinda special." He muttered. "Seth's waiting for you inside." He stepped aside and let them pass, much to their relief.

Once inside, Dean glanced back at him. "Does he live with them, or something?" he asked, earning a smile from Roman.

"Dean!" He looked up and saw Seth waving them over. They approached him, and led them backstage to where the superstars entered the arena. "I figured you would show up at the front door, so this time I let Charlie know." Seth grinned. "Are you guys ready?"

"I think so." Dean said nervously. Roman nodded.

Seth led them to the ramp entrance and walked them down the ramp, where the RAW ring was already set up for that night's show.

Dean could see, sitting at the announcer's table, both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I don't know if I can do this..."

They had reached the ring. Both Seth and Roman turned and caught his eyes. "Yes, you can, Dean." Roman reassured. "I've been training with you for nearly a year. You know what you're doing."

Seth nodded. "And I've seen you in the ring. You were born for this."

Dean's cheeks flushed. He nodded as well. "Okay."

Roman smiled, then turned, sliding into the ring. Dean followed suit. As they stood there, Seth made his way around to the announcer's table. "Hunter, Stephanie, this is Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns."

Hunter nodded, and Stephanie looked at Dean, giving him a warm smile. "Alright, boys." Hunter said. "Let's see what you've got."


	126. Chapter 126

Dean and Roman circled each other to start out, slowly reaching their hands out before clasping hands, pushing against each other.

Then Dean broke free and pushed against Roman with all his weight, running him back into the corner. He hit him with several uppercuts, then pulled back. He ran to the opposite corner of the ring and turned, rushing back and leaping into Roman, sending him crashing to the floor with a grunt.

Dean reached down and grabbed Roman's hair, pulling him to his feet. Suddenly, Roman punched Dean's stomach, once, twice, causing Dean to break his grasp.

While Dean was bent over slightly, holding his stomach, Roman bounced off the ropes and floored Dean with a large kick. He staring up at the ceiling, panting. As Roman bent over to pick him up, Dean rolled him over into a small package, pinning his shoulders. Roman kicked out.

They began to circle each other again. Dean hit Roman with a right hand, wincing as Roman retaliated. They went back and forth for a minute before Roman finally hit one so powerfully Dean fell to his knees.

Roman turned and kicked him in the chest, over and over, a move made famous by superstar Daniel Bryan, known as the 'Yes!' kicks. The last one put Dean on the ground. Roman got down and covered him; he kicked out at two. 

Now the match was heating up. Dean rolled over and got to his feet, clotheslining roman. He got up and rushed dean, who dodged, sending roman crashing into the turnbuckle.

Dean, seeing the opportunity, ran over and grabbed roman, forcing him backwards up onto the ropes. He himself climbed to the middle one, taking a deep breath before attempting to suplex him.

Instead, Roman hit him over the head a couple times, managing to break free of Dean's grasp. As Dean jumped down and stumbled away to his knees, roman got down from his perch and leaned in the corner, preparing for his move.

Dean slowly pushed himself to his feet and turned to Roman, just in time for Roman to hit him with a spear. Dean hit the ground hard and groaned inwardly as Roman covered him for the three count.

Panting, Roman got up and held out a hand to help Dean to his feet. They both turned and looked at the three people sitting at the announcer's table.

Seth was smiling. Triple H and Stephanie were sharing a look with each other. Then Hunter turned and looked at them both. He gestured for them to come out of the ring.

Dean did so, dropping down and rolling out of the ring with Roman close behind. They walked up to the table. Hunter regarded them for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome to the WWE."


	127. Chapter 127

Dean simply stood there, staring at Triple H in shock. Seth was grinning from behind him. Slowly, Dean reached out and took the COO's hand, shaking it. "T-Thank you." he stuttered. "Thank you so much, I-" He shook his head, unable to speak.

Roman, beside him, shook Hunter's hand as well.

"Well, I think Seth was right, to say the least." Stephanie said, with a smile more genuine than anything she'd show on TV. "You are both extremely talented."

Dean could feel his face burning; he looked down.

Seth came over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, looking at Hunter and Stephanie. His expression was slightly smug. "Told you guys."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Don't push your luck."

Seth simply smiled as Triple H turned his eyes on Dean and Roman. "I want you two training in Orlando as soon as possible, okay? With any luck, you could be performing in just a few months." Dean looked at Dean wide-eyed. They nodded. "Good. I'll have someone get in touch with you tomorrow. You can go."

Seth turned to walk with them, his arm still around Dean's waist, but Hunter called to him. "Seth, can you stay back? We need to talk about your storyline."

Seth gave Dean an apologetic smile and, after kissing the top of his head, released him and went back over to the couple.

Roman ruffled Dean's hair and smiled. Together, they walked up the ramp and out of the arena.


	128. Chapter 128

Dolph Ziggler

Monday, December 12, 2016

6:30 PM

RR: Hey...

DZ: Hey, Roman.

DZ: How'd it go?

RR: I got in!!

DZ: Roman, that's awesome!

DZ: Did Dean?

RR: Yeah. He did a great job. :)

DZ: That's good.

DZ: Seriously though, I'm really proud of you.

RR: Thanks, Dolph.

RR: That means a lot.

DZ: So, are you coming to RAW tonight? Since you're already here?

RR: Yeah, we are.

RR: Do you have a match tonight?

DZ: Nah, they cancelled it. :/

DZ: Do you wanna meet up afterwards?

RR: I want to, yeah.

DZ: But?

RR: I don't want to rush into anything.

RR: Especially after...

DZ: Last time?

RR: Yeah.

DZ: I hope you'll tell me what happened sometime.

RR: Sometime.

RR: I'll text you later, I gotta go get ready.

DZ: Okay, Roman.

DZ: Ttyl.

RR: Bye. :)

Roman put his phone down on the bedside table, sighing softly. He'd gotten Dolph's number back in October, when Seth had introduced them so he and Dean could speak alone.

They'd talked nonstop, about Roman's training, and what it was like to work in WWE. They'd talked about more personal things, too, like their preferences, their relationships, and how Roman's latest one had gone.

Dolph knew it had ended badly. He knew the guy worked for WWE. But Roman hadn't told him it was Randy, nor had he said exactly what had happened between them. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to.

The superstar seemed so genuine, and so nice, and Roman so wanted to believe that Dolph meant everything he said. But Randy had seemed the same way. And they hadn't spoken in over a year.

Roman had decided he wasn't going to be so naïve the next time around. So, if Dolph wanted to pursue something with him, he wanted to make it clear that he'd be waiting a while.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean poke his head out of the bathroom. "I'm done with the shower, so you can get in." He frowned. "You okay?"

Roman looked over at him and nodded absentmindedly. "I'll be right there."

Dean watched him for a moment, then nodded as well. "Okay." He replied, and disappeared back inside.


	129. Chapter 129

RAW was good, but nothing could beat the elation Dean was stilling feeling six hours later as they left the arena. A WWE superstar. And Roman was, as well. He was especially glad for that; he wouldn't have known what to do without Roman by his side. Whether he'd be by his side on TV, however, was another story.

Dean yawned, blinking quickly against the fierce cold. As he watched, snowflakes fell, covering both of them as they made it to the car.

When they got into the car, Dean looked over at Roman and laughed. His friend looked at him indignantly. "What?" he demanded.

Dean reached over and brushed the snow off his dark black hair. "Well, I'll give you a hint," he said, wiping his snowy hand on his pants. "Your hair was white."

Roman grinned. "So's yours." Dean closed his eyes, feeling his hand brush it off gently. "So..." Roman said, once he finished. "WWE superstar, huh?" He started the car.

Dean smiled. "Superstars." He corrected. They had barely had time to talk about it before RAW; they'd rushed back to the hotel to shower and change.

Roman pulled out of the parking lot and began the short drive to the hotel. "I still can't believe it." He said softly.

"Me neither." Dean said. "I... I really don't have words."

Roman nodded. "I know. When do you think we'll get an update?"

Dean bit his lip. "Triple H said tomorrow. I wonder who'll call." He ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	130. Chapter 130

The call came at noon the next day, as Roman and Dean were driving back home. Dean jumped as his phone rang, looking down at it. His breath caught. "Ro, it's ringing-"

Roman looked over at him. "Who is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Just a number."

"Answer it!"

Dean swallowed hard and hit answer, putting the call on speaker. "Hello?" he said unsurely.

"Hey, is this Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes-"

"Hi, this is Matt Bloom, from NXT."

Dean hit Roman's shoulder, mouthing 'Matt Bloom' ecstatically. "Um, hi." He replied.

"Is Roman there?"

"Hi, I'm Roman." Roman said, then cringed at his response. Dean touched his arm reassuringly.

"Okay, cool. Listen, Hunter talked to me this morning and says he wants you guys down in Orlando ASAP."

"So what does that mean for us?" Roman asked.

"Well, what's the soonest you can get down here?"

Dean and Roman glanced at each other. Dean shrugged. "A week?" Roman offered.

"That would be awesome." Matt replied. "As soon as you get here, give me a call, alright? We can start your training as soon as you do."

"We will." Dean said. "Thank you so much."

"Alright, guys. See you soon. Have a good night."

"You too." Dean said. The call ended. Dean took a deep breath, feeling like he'd been holding it the entire call. "Wow." He said.

Roman nodded. "I wonder what they have in mind? I feel like they're moving us along quickly, don't you?"

"If they are, I'm not complaining." Dean said. "A week, huh?"

Roman nodded. "I have relatives in Florida, we can stay with them until we get a place."

"I didn't know you had relatives down there." Dean said in surprise.

"Yeah, I gotta couple cousins. So when we get home, I want you to start packing. We need to leave on Friday."

"That early?"

"Thirteen hour drive, and I don't want to get there the day before. If you're okay with that, obviously."

"Of course." Dean said.

"You excited?" Roman asked.

"What do you think?" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Roman pretended to scrutinize him. "Mmm... no. Not excited at all." Dean just punched his arm.


	131. Chapter 131

The call came at noon the next day, as Roman and Dean were driving back home. Dean jumped as his phone rang, looking down at it. His breath caught. "Ro, it's ringing-"

Roman looked over at him. "Who is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Just a number."

"Answer it!"

Dean swallowed hard and hit answer, putting the call on speaker. "Hello?" he said unsurely.

"Hey, is this Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes-"

"Hi, this is Matt Bloom, from NXT."

Dean hit Roman's shoulder, mouthing 'Matt Bloom' ecstatically. "Um, hi." He replied.

"Is Roman there?"

"Hi, I'm Roman." Roman said, then cringed at his response. Dean touched his arm reassuringly.

"Okay, cool. Listen, Hunter talked to me this morning and says he wants you guys down in Orlando ASAP."

"So what does that mean for us?" Roman asked.

"Well, what's the soonest you can get down here?"

Dean and Roman glanced at each other. Dean shrugged. "A week?" Roman offered.

"That would be awesome." Matt replied. "As soon as you get here, give me a call, alright? We can start your training as soon as you do."

"We will." Dean said. "Thank you so much."

"Alright, guys. See you soon. Have a good night."

"You too." Dean said. The call ended. Dean took a deep breath, feeling like he'd been holding it the entire call. "Wow." He said.

Roman nodded. "I wonder what they have in mind? I feel like they're moving us along quickly, don't you?"

"If they are, I'm not complaining." Dean said. "A week, huh?"

Roman nodded. "I have relatives in Florida, we can stay with them until we get a place."

"I didn't know you had relatives down there." Dean said in surprise.

"Yeah, I gotta couple cousins. So when we get home, I want you to start packing. We need to leave on Friday."

"That early?"

"Thirteen hour drive, and I don't want to get there the day before. If you're okay with that, obviously."

"Of course." Dean said.

"You excited?" Roman asked.

"What do you think?" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Roman pretended to scrutinize him. "Mmm... no. Not excited at all." Dean just punched his arm.


	132. Chapter 132

Seth Rollins

Tuesday, December 13, 2016

10:24 PM

DA: SmackDown was good!

DA: Would've been better with you, though.

SR: Sorry, Dean. ;)

SR: Guess you'll have to wait for RAW.

DA: Well, I don't want to.

SR: Aw. Is someone a little impatient?

DA: Shut up.

SR: Would it be better if I told you I'd be in Orlando next week?

DA: For real?

SR: Yep. Matt wants me to help out with some of your training.

DA: Yeah, that makes it better. :)

SR: Good. Get some sleep, okay? I'll text you tomorrow.

DA: Okay.

DA: Goodnight, Seth.

SR: Goodnight, Dean. <3


	133. Chapter 133

Thursday night, Dean had three suitcases set out on the bed, rubbing his head. He was both exhausted and frustrated with packing, since he and Roman had been busy doing it since the day before.

They obviously wouldn't be able to take everything with them to Orlando, so Roman's mother, Patricia, had volunteered to take the bulkier, unnecessary items back to her house until they could come back for them.

"Are you sure about the apartment?" Dean had asked Wednesday.

Roman nodded. "We're not going to be living in it, so why should we keep paying for it?"

Dean sat down on the bed amongst all the clothes and items and sighed.

Roman poked his head into his room. "Hey. You good?"

Dean looked up at his friend and smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "Leaving Cincinnati for the WWE Developmental Center tomorrow. I'm amazing."

Roman raised an eyebrow, walking over to him. "But...?" he asked softly.

Dean shook his head. "It's all happening so fast. I mean... we got the call Tuesday, and you want to be there next week? And they want to push us, too. When do we get a chance to breathe?"

Roman smiled and moved one of Dean's suitcases to the floor, sitting beside him. "Would you wish anything different?"

Dean hesitated. "No," he said after a moment, "I'm just... scared. I'm scared I'll blink and it'll all be gone."

His friend touched his shoulder gently. "I'm scared, too." He murmured. "Believe me, okay? But just because we're scared doesn't mean we can stop, right?"

His words reminded Dean of what Seth had told him after the car crash. _If you're scared to crash into a table from fifteen feet up, will you stop?_ Dean looked down. "Right." He replied.

Roman reached down and held his hand gently. "It's gonna be okay, no matter what happens." He said. "You just have to remember to stop and smell the roses, yeah?" he grinned.

Dean met his eyes and smiled slightly, nodding.

"Good." Roman squeezed his hand, then let go. "If you finish packing in the next half hour, we'll re-watch a pay-per-view, okay? Your choice."

Dean's smile widened. "Okay." He said.

Roman ruffled his hair, then got up and left the room.

With newfound determination, Dean got off the bed and resumed packing his clothes.


	134. Chapter 134

Seth Rollins

Saturday, December 17, 2016

5:45 PM

DA: I'm super excited, but also like REALLY nervous.

DA: What're they gonna have us do first?

DA: Should I be this nervous?

DA: Are you there already, or do I have to wait till Monday?

SR: Wow.

SR: What to answer first?

DA: Please, take your time. :)

SR: Well, they'll probably do an assessment of your skills.

SR: I don't think you should be nervous, but that won't stop you.

SR: And the last one... you'll have to wait and see.

DA: Okay I'd just like to say I don't like the last answer.

SR: But you admit it's an answer.

SR: You didn't say I had to give you answers you like.

DA: True...

DA: I feel played. :/

SR: ;)

DA: Whatever.

DA: Anyways, I AM excited, and we're almost to Roman's cousins' house.

SR: I can't believe you didn't know Roman had cousins in Florida.

DA: I don't know everything about him, you know.

SR: Yeah, but almost everything.

SR: What's his favorite color?

DA: Silver, duh.

SR: Favorite show?

DA: WWE.

SR: Favorite food?

DA: Pizza Hut.

SR: Are we talking about Roman or you?

DA: Shut up.

SR: You know, you've been saying that a lot lately. Maybe I should.

SR: Maybe one day you'll text me and I just... won't respond. How'd you feel then?

DA: Heartbroken.

SR: Aw, Dean...

DA: Promise me you won't.

SR: Of course I won't.

SR: I promise.

DA: <3

DA: Gotta go, we're here.

SR: Bye, Dean. <3


	135. Chapter 135

Between Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon, Roman and Dean got situated in their new (temporary) home. The cousins' house was large and roomy, much bigger than they were used to. It had four bedrooms, so Roman and Dean had their pick.

Dean was currently sitting on his bed, which had actual working springs that hadn't been destroyed by over a year's worth of jumping on them. Now that Dean was there, that would most likely change.

He was scrolling through his phone, looking through all the messages between him and Seth throughout the last two years. It seemed crazy that it was only two years since he'd met Seth at WrestleMania 31. And even crazier was the fact that he now was working for WWE.

He bit his lip, closing his phone and placing it to the side. It was everything he'd ever wished for, and he'd never been more terrified in his life.

Not for the first time, he wondered what his first storyline would be. His entrance music. His gear. It would be in NXT, of course. Very few superstars ever got pushed to the main roster before first going through NXT. And those that did usually had illustrious careers in other industries. Dean had no experience.

Not that NXT was a bad thing. In 2016, the developmental show was rapidly growing its own following, and resulted in the fans knowing who a superstar was the moment he stepped foot on the main stage.

After dwelling on it for a while longer, Dean decided there really was very little point, because regardless of what he thought was best, the executives, trainers, and writers would be making those decisions for him.


	136. Chapter 136

Dean and Roman showed up at the Performance Center at eleven Monday morning, dressed in workout clothes and feeling more nervous than ever.

They were met at the door by the assistant head coach, Sara Amato. "Hi, you guys must be the new members." She said, smiling.

Dean nodded. "I'm Dean, and this is Roman." Roman gave a small wave.

She nodded as well. "I'm Sara, I'm one of the coaches here. Obviously Matt will be overseeing most of your training, but I'll get to help a bit as well. Oh, and one other coach." She pointed to the far side of the room, where a man with long black hair in a black hoodie stood grinning, his hands in his pockets.

"Seth!" Dean ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

The wrestler chuckled, putting his hands on Dean's waist. "I guess someone's excited to see me."

Dean looked away, turning red, but Seth smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Dean blushed when he pulled away.

Seth winked, then let him go, looking around the room. His gaze fell first on Roman, then Sara, and finally Matt, who was looking amused. "Okay, look," Seth said, raising an eyebrow, "Not like you guys didn't know I was bi."

Sara opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Seth looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" 

She shrugged. "I live under a rock, apparently."

Matt chuckled. "Well," he said, looking at the four others in front of him. "Are we ready to begin?"


	137. Chapter 137

They started out similar to what Seth had told Dean to expect, doing a basic skills evaluation of both Roman and Dean. They were asked to do flips, rolls, and back bumps, the simple stuff Les had taught them in their first month of training.

Once that was done they moved on to suplexes, and then more complicated moves and some different finishers they had practiced.

"What do you think?" Seth asked at one point, walking over to Dean. He was drinking water, resting for the moment as Roman practiced his unique move, the 'Superman Punch'.

Dean looked over as he sat down beside him. "About what? This?" he gestured around the building. Seth nodded. "It's better than I ever could've expected." He murmured, taking another gulp of water.

Seth smiled. "I'm glad. I'll tell you, though," he continued, leaning back in his chair, "Seeing you in the ring today, and earlier this year as well... I know this is more than a dream to you. You never imagined anything else, did you?"

Dean shook his head. "I told you at Axxess. All I've ever wanted."

"And now you have it."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks to you."

Seth slipped his hand into Dean's. "I may have cracked the door for you, Dean, but you've kicked it open. You're a WWE superstar! And I know you're gonna do great things."

Dean smiled, squeezing his hand. "Maybe I'll get a chance to take your title, huh?" He looked up at Seth.

"Actually... I'm not sure I'll still have my title by the time you're on TV." Seth admitted. "I think they're gonna have me lose it soon."

Dean frowned. "What? That's not fair. Why are they doing that?"

"I've had it for quite a while, Dean. They think it's time to let someone else have a run."

"Who?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm okay with it, though."

"You are? I wouldn't be." Dean said honestly.

Seth chuckled, running his thumb across the back of Dean's hand. "Usually, I might feel the same. But the new storyline they're planning for me... I'm a fan."

Dean blushed softly at the touch. "What is it?" he asked interestedly.

Seth grinned and, much to Dean's frustration, simply replied, "I think I'll keep it a secret for now."


	138. Chapter 138

At the end of the day, sweaty and exhausted, Dean finished the last of his water and grabbed his gear.

Seth approached him. "You did awesome today. I'm proud of you."

Dean smiled as Seth wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks-" he said. "I still can't believe I'm even here."

Seth chuckled. "Get used to it. It's a wild ride."

Dean nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, looking up at Seth.

Seth hesitated. "No..." he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to be on SmackDown tomorrow night, so I can't be here."

Dean bit his lip. "Even... if you fly?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"My flight's at twelve, so... tomorrow morning." Seth said. He reached up, stroking Dean's hair gently.

"But you're here tonight." Dean said, to confirm.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"I want to go out." He said, suddenly. He swallowed, looking at Seth. "Can we go out tonight? Get dinner, or something?"

Seth continued to play with his hair, smiling softly. "I'd love that, Dean."

Dean's eyes brightened. "R-Really?"

"Of course." The superstar took Dean's hand, kissing it softly. "When do you want to go?"

"Now?" he offered.

Seth nodded. "Go tell Roman. I'll drive us."

"Okay." Dean squeezed his hand, then let go, walking over to where Roman was still talking with Matt.

"...So you think the Superman Punch is a good move, then?" His friend was saying.

Matt nodded. "Definitely. It's unique, and you pull it off well." He turned to see Dean standing there. "Hey, Dean. Great job today."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Matt. Can I borrow Roman for a second?"

"Sure."

Roman walked over to him, running his fingers through his hair and pulling it into a bun. "What's up, Ambrose?"

Dean grinned slightly. "Haven't heard that nickname in a long time."

Roman shrugged. "So how was it?"

"Amazing, everything I thought it would be. What about for you?"

Roman chuckled slightly. "Honestly, I never thought it was possible for me to be doing this. But... now I can't imagine wanting anything else." He grabbed his bag. "You ready to head home?"

"Actually, Seth wanted to take me to dinner, if that's okay." Dean replied.

"Of course it is. Are you gonna have a ride back to the house?" Roman asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then go have fun, Dean. I'll see you tonight." Roman smiled.

Dean hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Ro."

Roman nodded, then shouldered his bag and walked away.

Dean walked back over to Seth. "We can go. Just... let me shower first, okay?"

Seth grinned. "You look cute with wet hair." At Dean's look, he laughed. "Alright, alright, go ahead. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied.


	139. Chapter 139

An hour later, Dean was showered and in fresh clothes that were suited for a restaurant instead of a gym. He met Seth in the front entrance, smiling.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded. Together they walked out to the car, Dean getting into the passenger seat. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

Seth shrugged. "Up to you, Dean. You tell me."

Dean thought for a moment, then smiled. Before he could speak, Seth cut him off. "Pizza Hut, huh?"

Dean looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"I know your favorite restaurant, Dean. I've actually listened to you these past couple years, y'know." Seth was grinning.

Dean smiled sheepishly.

"So, Pizza Hut good then?" Seth asked.

"Duh." Dean said.

Seth chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."


	140. Chapter 140

Dean slid into the booth, sipping his Coke. "I love this restaurant." He murmured.

Seth sat down next to him, smiling softly. "Me too." He said.

Dean leaned his head on Seth's shoulder. "When will I see you again?"

The superstar reached down and slipped his hand into Dean's. "Soon." He promised. "Hopefully they'll let me come down for your training again. If not, well, I'll be seeing you during shows not too long from now."

Dean bit his lip, looking up to meet Seth's eyes. "Do you think I'll be ready?"

"Absolutely. You've been ready." Seth replied. He stroked Dean's hand with his thumb.

Dean closed his eyes, sighing quietly. "I wish you didn't have to leave..." he said softly. "I wish you could help me train every day."

Seth smiled. "I know, Dean."

Dean sat up straight, his face inches from Seth's. His heart skipped a beat.

Seth leaned forward and kissed him gently, cupping his cheek. His free hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Dean pulled away, resting his forehead against Seth's. "You have tonight." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." Seth whispered. He looked into Dean's eyes a moment longer, then turned, grabbing the car keys off the table. "C'mon."


	141. Chapter 141

The nearest hotel was twenty minutes away. Seth pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the main entrance, looking over at Dean. "Go get us checked in while I park." He said.

Dean nodded. He got out of the car, walking inside.

Seth had to circle the lot a few time before finally finding a spot. He parked and walked inside, where Dean was waiting by the elevators. "44B." he said, as the elevator closest to them opened.

Seth slipped his hand into Dean's and led him into it. He pressed the fourth floor button, and the doors slid closed.


	142. Chapter 142

When they got to their room, Dean swiped the electronic key card, unlocking the door. He walked in, Seth following and closing the door behind him.

"What should we do?" Seth asked.

Dean smiled slightly. "What else? Watch wrestling."

Seth chuckled. "Alright, but I'm picking the match this time."

"Fine by me." Dean turned and jumped onto the bed, landing with a crash that surely both broke the springs of the mattress and annoyed several of their neighbors.

Seth shook his head, grabbing the remote and coming to sit beside him. "Let's see..." he mused. "I'm thinking WrestleMania."

"Which one?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe an old one, like Hulk Hogan days, or something."

"Up to you." Dean murmured. He turned onto his side, leaning into Seth.

Seth flipped through the options and reached up with his free hand, absentmindedly stroking Dean's hair.

"WrestleMania III." He said finally.

Dean smiled. "'The Body Slam Heard 'Round the World.'" he quoted.

Seth nodded, pressing play.


	143. Chapter 143

They watched the entire WrestleMania, from the beginning, and by the time they got to the main event Dean was half asleep.

"Dean. Hey." Seth shook him slightly. "You're gonna miss it."

Dean stifled a yawn, opening his eyes blurrily. "I'm tired..." he mumbled.

Seth cupped his cheek. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

He nodded slowly.

Seth turned the TV off and pulled Dean up into a sitting position. "What time do you want to leave, Dean?" he asked.

Dean shook his head, snuggling closer. "Don't wanna leave..." he replied. "I wanna stay here with you."

"All night?" Seth said unsurely.

Dean nodded. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep away and kissed Seth softly.

Seth's hands moved to hold Dean's waist as he returned the kiss.

Dean gasped slightly as Seth shifted, rolling on top of Dean and twisting the sheets beneath them. Seth looked down at him, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Dean reached up and grabbed a strand of Seth's hair, playing with it. He smiled slightly. "I'm awake now." He replied.

Seth grinned. "I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed Dean again, deeper this time. Dean's back arched as he kissed back, his cheeks burning.

Seth's hands slipped under Dean's shirt, pulling it up over Dean's head and throwing it away. Dean shivered as the cool air hit his skin.

He reached up and unbuttoned Seth's own shirt, slipping it off with the superstar's help. His hands rested on Seth's chest, looking up at him with heavy breaths.

Seth cupped his cheek, then let his hand fall to touch Dean's belt. He looked at Dean unsurely.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"Have you ever done this before?" Seth whispered.

Dean hesitated. "Yes..." he breathed.

The answer seemed to catch Seth off guard. "When..?" he asked.

Dean's cheeks turned bright red. He averted Seth's eyes. "I-It... it was when weren't talking."

Seth bit his lip. "Okay." He murmured. "I won't pry, Dean..." When Dean nodded, he said, "You're sure, though?"

Dean nodded once more.

Seth leaned down and pressed his lips deeply to Dean's, undoing his belt and leaving Dean to enjoy his every touch.


	144. Chapter 144

Ring. Ring. Riiiiing.

"Dean." Dean groaned, burying his face in the hotel pillow. "Dean, it's Roman, you need to answer."

Dean's eyes slowly opened. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"One." Seth replied.

He shifted slightly, feeling more awake. "One?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

His phone was pressed into his hands, and he clicked answer. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Dean? Where are you? It's one A.M.!"

Seth, who could hear Roman's voice, gave a small, amused smile. "I'm sorry, Ro, I fell asleep." Dean said.

"Fell asleep? Where are you?" Roman demanded.

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly. "At a hotel. Look, I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Before Roman could protest, he hung up.

Seth started laughing. "I can't believe you did that." He said.

"I'm tired." Dean said defensively.

Seth wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. "I wonder why that is?" he whispered teasingly.

Dean blushed. He shifted closer to Seth and leaned against his chest, closing his eyes.


	145. Chapter 145

When Dean woke up again, it was nearly ten. He yawned, stretching under the sheets.

"Look who finally decided to get up."

Dean rolled over, seeing Seth standing by the bathroom door. He was still in his boxers. Dean felt his cheeks burn. "It's not that late."

Seth shrugged. "I guess not." He walked over to Dean, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Dean reached up to cup his cheeks, kissing back.

Seth pulled away and smiled, brushing Dean's hair out of his face. "You've got some serious bed head, Dean."

Dean glared and shoved him away. He pushed the sheets back and got up out of bed. He, as well, was in only boxers.

"It's cute." Seth continued. He reached up and stroked Dean's cheek gently.

Dean's eyes closed; he felt Seth pull him close, his fingertips teasing the top of his boxers.

"Seth..." he whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

Dean leaned up, pecking his lips. "That was the best night of my life." He said softly.

Seth looked at him in slight surprise. "Really?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Dean, you mean... everything to me." He said. He took both of Dean's hands in his.

Dean tilted his head. "And you mean everything to me, Seth."

Seth took a deep breath. "I love you." He said.

Dean's eyes widened. "I-I... I love you too." He replied.

Seth's face broke into a smile. He pulled Dean close once more and hugged him tight. Dean buried his face in Seth's chest.

"Are you ready to go back to your house?" Seth asked softly.

"No." Dean admitted, looking up at him. "But I need to."

Seth nodded. "Well, you should probably get dressed, then, shouldn't you?"

Dean bit his lip, blushing once more. "Yeah." He replied. "I probably should."


	146. Chapter 146

Seth pulled into the driveway at eleven o'clock.

Dean turned and looked at him, smiling reluctantly. "I don't want you to leave." He said.

"I know. I don't want to. But I'll see you soon." Seth replied.

Dean nodded. As he watched, the front door of the house opened, reveling Roman standing in the doorway. He chuckled. "After I sort this out."

Seth raised an eyebrow, looking towards the front steps. "He does not look happy."

Dean shook his head, grinning. "It'll be alright. So... I'll text you later?"

"You better." Seth replied. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean kissed back for a moment, then pulled away, smiling. "See you soon, Seth."

"Okay." Seth murmured. He watched as Dean climbed out of the car and approached Roman on the steps.

Dean grinned slightly at Roman as he reached him.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"I told you, I was at a hotel." Dean said, climbing the stairs.

"Which hotel? Were you with Seth?"

Dean paused, not looking at Roman. "And if I was?" he asked softly.

Roman frowned, trying to meet Dean's eyes. "I wouldn't be mad if something happened with you two, Dean. I'm only mad because I didn't know where you were."

"I know. I should've texted." Dean looked up at him, biting his lip.

Roman hesitated, then sighed, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders and pulling him close. "I can't be that mad at you. You did come home, after all."

Dean grinned slightly, hugging him.

"So, what did you and Seth do last night?" Roman asked.

Dean paused, taking a deep breath. "We... slept together."

Roman's eyes widened. "Really?"

Dean nodded sheepishly, biting his lip harder.

Roman grinned. "I'm impressed, Ambrose." He ruffled his hair, causing Dean to huff indignantly. "Did you... like it?"

Dean's cheeks flushed, but he nodded again.

Roman smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, Dean. I hope you know that."

Dean hugged him tightly once more, closing his eyes. "That means a lot, Ro..." he murmured.

Roman kissed his forehead softly, then grabbed his bag. "C'mon." he said. "Let's go inside."

Feeling extremely happy, Dean followed him in.


	147. Chapter 147

A couple months later, Dean and Roman were still honing their skills in the Performance Center.

Despite both their constant pleas, they had not been on any live events or NXT, let alone the main roster. Matt stubbornly refused to give them any details about the writers' plan for each of them, simply saying, 'It'll be good, it'll be big, just be patient' each time they asked.

Today, Dean and Roman had a meeting with Triple H to discuss their upcoming roles. Dean was excited. He wondered if this meant that they would soon be seen on TV. He got chills at the thought.

He had a feeling Seth knew about it, but he wasn't spilling. That didn't stop Dean from trying.

Seth Rollins

Wednesday, April 12, 2017

7:35 AM

DA: So...

DA: How's your storyline going?

SR: Great, why do you ask? :)

DA: I still can't believe you lost the title at Elimination Chamber.

DA: Cause I want to know what it is.

SR: Sorry, it's top secret.

DA: But I'm you're number one fan!

SR: You definitely are that.

SR: Look, I promise you'll find out soon, okay? But I'm not telling.

DA: Boo. :(

SR: I'll ttyl. ;)

DA: Okay...

Dean frowned, putting his phone aside. Cryptic as usual. He'd been trying to get Seth's storyline out of him since December.

At Elimination Chamber 2017, Seth had had a title match against John Cena, AJ Styles, the Miz, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt, and Luke Harper. He'd ended up losing the title to John Cena, and they'd feuded over the rest of April and March and even into April.

He'd had a rematch at WrestleMania a couple weeks ago but lost. And now, with Payback fast approaching, Seth wasn't even in the title match.

Dean was somewhat mad about the way the storyline was going. Then again, he had a feeling he'd be upset whenever Seth was anything but champion.

Smiling slightly to himself, he got up, grabbed his phone, and left the room.


	148. Chapter 148

Roman was also getting ready and, just like Dean (though neither knew it) Roman had come up with the idea of getting information from Dolph.

Fully dressed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Dolph.

Dolph Ziggler

Wednesday, April 12, 2017

7:41 AM

RR: Hey, Dolph.

DZ: Hey, Roman. :)

DZ: How've you been?

RR: Good. Really good.

RR: We have a meeting with Triple H today about our storyline.

DZ: That's exciting.

DZ: Do you know anything about it yet?

RR: No. :(

RR: I was hoping you could tell me?

DZ: I would, but I don't know anything about it.

RR: Nothing?

DZ: Sorry Roman, no.

RR: Okay. :(

RR: Thanks anyways.

DZ: Of course.

DZ: You have to go?

RR: Yeah...

DZ: Text me later?

RR: Definitely.


	149. Chapter 149

They arrived at the Performance Center at 8 o'clock, walking in to a mostly empty training center.

Matt greeted them. "Hunter's in the office over there. It shouldn't take long, he just needs to go over the plan with you."

They thanked him and made their way over, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Dean opened the door, walking in with Roman following behind. Tripled H sat at the table alone, a couple pages of paper laid out in front of him.

"Morning, boys. How are you?"

Dean took a seat at Hunter's gesture, and Roman followed suit. "I'm good." He said. "Nervous, but good." Roman nodded his agreement.

"Well, don't be nervous. I have a feeling you're really going to like this storyline." Hunter was smiling.

Dean and Roman shared a look.

"So, basically, the details of the storyline are described in these papers. Give me a look, and tell me what you think." Triple H leaned back in his chair, allowing them time to look.

Dean moved forward slightly, pulling the papers towards him. As he read, a smile broke out on his face. By the time he finished, he couldn't stop smiling. He looked over at Roman, who was grinning as well.

"I take that to mean you like it?" Hunter asked.

"I love it." Dean said. "We both do. Is this seriously what you guys are considering?"

Triple H nodded. "As soon as you both sign the form. There has to be one because, if it works out, this is obviously going to be somewhat long term."

Dean grabbed a pen and glanced at Roman. "I want it." He said, biting his lip.

Roman nodded. "I do too."

Dean smiled slightly and looked at Triple H. "Where do we sign?"


	150. Chapter 150

Seth, Roman, and Dean walked together through the backstage arena, smiling talking to each other.

It was the night of Payback, and they were buzzing with excitement.

"So, Dean," Seth said innocently, "How do you like your new storyline?"

Dean punched his arm, glaring at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Seth just grinned.

They made it to the locker room, walking over to one of the benches.

"We gotta get changed pretty quick, alright?" Seth told them. Roman and Dean nodded.

Dean set his bag down and opened it up, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his smile. He pulled out a set of black pants and a long sleeved black turtleneck. He looked at the other two guys. "Not the most stylist, huh?" he asked.

Seth had his shirt off and was struggling with the turtleneck. Dean walked over and helped to pull it over his head. Seth huffed. "Not really, no. But we'll talk to someone, don't worry."

Roman was pulling on his own turtleneck, looking around the locker room, and paused, staring across at the door.

Randy Orton had just entered. He caught Roman's eye and slowly, hesitantly, gave a small wave. Swallowing hard, Roman did the same. And that was all. Randy walked to another part of the locker, and Roman resumed putting on his outfit.

Dean looked down at himself, shrugging. "I look pretty good in black, don't I?"

Seth chuckled, walking over to him. "Definitely." Dean blushed.

Together, the three of them walked down to the entrance of the arena, standing by the curtains.

Among the others in the room were several tech producers, writers, and wrestlers. All eyes were on them.

"Alright, you guys are up next, so be prepared."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it. He'd been dreaming about this since he was young. Two years in the making, but he was finally here.

To his dismay, he was shaking slightly. Seth looked over at him and smiled. He reached down and slipped his hand into Dean's. "Dean," he murmured. "Are you freaking out on me?"

Dean bit his lip, smiling as well. He squeezed Seth's hand. "Yes." He replied.

Seth held his hand close, and Roman wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and together they waited.

Dean's heart skipped a beat as the music hit, sounding throughout the entire stadium.

_"Sierra..Hotel..India..Echo..Lima..Delta......"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with this, I hope you enjoyed. This story is one of my absolute babies <3


End file.
